


Play

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Psychology, Sounding, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Вы не справляетесь, детектив Рид, - безразлично говорит ему машина. Наверное, скажи ему это кофеварка, он был бы даже рад, но андроиду хочется вмазать от одного взгляда на него. - Я могу помочь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> У вас есть возможность получить печатную версию этого фанфика, а так же других работ по Детройту. Подробности тут:  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1131082740751839234

Гэвин не любит вспоминать, когда его жизнь повернула туда, что со всем пиздецом он просто перестал справляться. Это как ковырять рану вместо того, чтобы дать ей зажить, поэтому он никогда не вспоминает, как первый раз встал на колени и попросил о помощи. О помощи с тем, что его жизнь летит в грёбаные ебеня, и он просто не может сдерживать себя и контролировать.

Кажется, тогда ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, а он уже был на грани того, чтобы сесть за убийство родного отца. Кажется, тогда он был на грани, чтобы провалить вступительные экзамены в полицейскую академию. Кажется, тогда он должен был сунуть голову в петлю и прекратить агонию, которая мучила его так долго.

Передать власть над собой, своими действиями и поступками в руки молодого офицера было слишком соблазнительно, и он сделал это без сожалений, преисполненный пустой, но горячей надежды, что женщина на десяток лет старше его сможет удержать от саморазрушения и причинения вреда окружающим. И она и правда старалась, но, как теперь ясно, была недостаточно в этом хороша.

Да, о том страшном времени, когда его, как перекати-поле таскало по жизни и постелям, Гэвин вспоминать не любит — он не сторонник мазохизма, и, упаси бог, садизма, но на своей шкуре он пережил больше, чем любой другой сверстник, прежде, чем понял — удержать его не сможет никто. Слишком бешеный нрав просто некому укротить.

Так было до того, как он встретил Джека. Черноволосый, голубоглазый, по всем канонам доминантности он был спокоен, невозмутим, уравновешен и не боялся Гэвина даже тогда, когда того срывало. Может быть только благодаря Джеку он закончил своё обучение на «отлично», и поступил в убойный отдел Детройта как один из лучших сыщиков, когда случилось то, что подкосило его изнутри.

Его заменили.

Человека, отчаянно нуждающегося во властной, сильной, направляющей и удерживающей руке, заменили на беспрекословно подчиняющуюся машину, которой насрать на то, кто отдаёт ей приказы и как ему это нравится.

С тех пор Гэвин ненавидит всех Джеков. И всех андроидов. И не вспоминает о том, в какой пиздец с тех пор превращается его жизнь, пока он пытается взять её в руки, а она всё выскальзывает, снова и снова доводя его до неконтролируемых приступов гнева, заставляя ввязываться в бессмысленные драки и брать самые рисковые дела.

К чёрту всё. Он не планирует дожить до сорока.

Правда, умереть на задании до того, как ему стукнет тридцать, он тоже не успевает, и следующие шесть лет он живёт по инерции, зарабатывая славу амбициозного ублюдка, готового шагать по головам ради карьеры. Гэвину срать на карьеру, он просто пытается поскорей сдохнуть, потому что эмоциональные качели выматывают не только окружающих — они выматывают его самого. Но рутина пожирает, и времени пустить себе пулю в рот нет.

Злость, ненависть, отчаяние — обжигающий коктейль, толкающий его вперёд каждый грёбаный день, до тех самых пор, пока в участок не отправляют «новинку» от Киберлайф. Уступчивый Коннор выглядит так, словно сам готов встать на колени по первому требованию, и в голове перемыкает. Он задирает мальчишку, выглядящего младше чем он сам, и будящим воспоминания двадцатилетней давности о том времени, которое вспоминать совсем хочется.

Гэвин думает, что это самый худший день в его жизни, даже не предполагая, что худший выглядит совсем не так. Не день, когда андроиды бунтуют, не день, когда их революция свершается, и даже не день, когда официально признают права каждой из этих жестянок на жильё, сохранность и участие в выборах. Худший день в его жизни случается немного позже, когда Фаулер, выглянув из своего «аквариума», сообщает во всеуслышание:

— Рид! К тебе прикомандировали напарника!

— С какого бы хера? — фыркает он не менее громко, отрываясь от изучения дела по изувечиванию андроидов, и бросает взгляд на капитана. Ни для кого не секрет, что он слишком ёбнутый для того, чтобы какой-нибудь идиот захотел, чтобы Рид прикрывал ему спину. Нужно быть напрочь отбитым, чтобы согласиться на такое, а в убойном второго такого как Гэвин нет, и всех устраивает, что у него нет напарника, включая его самого.

— Киберлайф решили, что один Коннор не справляется. У нас не хватает средств для новых дел, связанных с андроидами, и я не могу всё повесить на Андерсона, так что будете работать в паре.

— Чего? — вскидывает бровь Гэвин. — Мне что, выдадут своего Коннора?

— Из той же линейки, — кивает Фаулер, явно думая, что он будет протестовать сильнее, но это прекрасный способ проверить себя на прочность. Кто кого — он бездушного ублюдка, или тот кровяной мешок с костями?

— Отлично, — мерзко ухмыляется Гэвин, ставя свою закорючку на пришедшем на планшет распоряжении о смене оплаты. — Развлечёмся.

Вот только когда в дверях появляется высокий, черноволосый, голубоглазый андроид, ему становится не до смеха.

— Я андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, — говорит пластиковый ублюдок, а Гэвин чувствует, как у него подгибаются колени, и чёрная ненависть топит голову.

Копия Коннора во всём, кроме этого поразительно спокойного, непроницаемого выражения лица, которое возвращает его назад, туда, где ему восемнадцать, и он на коленях перед человеком, который заменит его бездушным куском пластика и кремния. Этот сукин сын — просто олицетворение всего, что ненавидит Гэвин, и остаётся надеяться, что ему не дали имя «Джек», просто потому, что если да, тогда он прострелит напарнику голову в их первый совместный день.

Против ожиданий, андроид говорит то, что заставляет убрать руку с кобуры табельного, и даже немного выдохнуть:

— Меня зовут RK-900. Я буду помогать детективу Риду с раскрытием преступлений по отношению к андроидам.

«Пиздец», — думает Гэвин, чувствуя, как ненависть поглощает его, обступая одновременно и со всех сторон, а желание кинуться в драку зашкаливает.

Ну и насрать.


	2. Chapter 2

Невозмутимый манекен даже почти не выбешивает ничем, кроме самого факта своего существования, ровно первые две недели. Они ездят по местам преступлений, закрывая простые, но заёбистые в плане отчётов дела, часть из которых отправляет Девять, которого Коннор первый начал называть Ричардом, и эту тенденцию поддержали все в участке, кроме него самого. Он отказывается принести кофе, цитируя свои должностные обязанности и комментируя отсутствие подобного пункта в них, никак не реагирует на выплеснутый ему в лицо, спокойно вытирая потёки с синтетической кожи, то и дело садиться за руль служебной машины, если Гэвин был недостаточно быстр, чтобы везти их самому, отвечая на чёткий приказ тем, что детектив спал меньше четырёх часов, а значит, риск того, что они попадут в аварию, увеличен втрое.

Бесит, конечно, но не зашкаливающе.

Не так, как раздражает на него смотреть, поэтому Гэвин упорно отводит взгляд, смотрит куда-то мимо, но не на него. На Коннора, например, смотрит. Или на Андерсона. Или в стол. Куда, блять, угодно, только не на своего механического напарника.

Девять не поднимает вопрос отсутствия зрительного контакта, и за это Гэвин даже чувствует тень благодарности, которую никак не может выразить, потому что смотреть на долбаного невозмутимого ублюдка нельзя — его сразу накрывает. Словно свет сознания тушат, меняя стыдом, отчаянием, и всем тем дерьмом, в которое превратилась его жизнь за пару месяцев после того, как его выкинули за ненадобностью.

И всё это длится ровно две недели, пока их не отправляют на задержание очередного уебана, который решил завести себе пластиковую игрушку и сбросить свои садистские наклонности на бесчувственного дерьмоида. Вот только хоба, и революция кончилась признанием прав и свобод, а уебану, видимо, не сообщили, и теперь Гэвину разбираться с этим дерьмом.

Они мчатся на место преступления на всех парах — за рулём он сам, игнорирующий все правила движения под ор полицейской сирены, и на месте они через каких-то десять минут, вместо обычных получаса. Главное успеть взять с поличным, чтобы не пришлось уповать на адекватность присяжных.

— Детектив, — говорит Девять, пока они бегут по ступеням, — подозреваемый вооружен. Минуту назад из квартиры доносились выстрелы. Я пойду пер…

— Нахуй ты пойдёшь, — фыркает Гэвин, бросая короткий и злой взгляд на напарника, и его, предсказуемо, перемыкает, но он ещё держит себя в руках, врываясь в запертую квартиру, с ноги выламывая никчёмную дверь.

Картинка, которая разворачивается перед ними, настолько чудовищна, что, если бы не внушительный опыт работы в органах, Гэвин бы пошёл блевать в сторонку. Насрать, что он ненавидит андроидов, но, блять, трахать изуродованный, простреленный в четырёх местах, обильно истекающих синей кровью манекен прямо в отверстие с центральным блоком питания — это, блять, феерический перебор. Настолько, что всё-таки тошнота накрывает, но злость куда сильнее.

— Полиция Детройта, — рычит он, держа пушку наготове, твёрдо и уверенно, несмотря на то, что всё тело перетряхивает мелкой дрожью.

Ненависть и адреналин плохи в его работе, если, конечно, полицейский дорожит своей жизнью. Если нет, то какая разница, верно?

Поэтому, когда раздаётся выстрел, и откуда-то сбоку прилетает сильный толчок, Гэвин становится только злее и делает рывок к преступнику, вздумавшему отстреливаться, раз уж у него есть пистолет и нет штанов. Видимо, для того, чтобы выиграть время на побег, но это уже неважно, потому то прошедшая по касательной пуля обжигает плечо болью, а голову запредельной яростью, и он попросту сбивает уебана с ног.

— Я, блять, сказал — полиция Детройта, — рычит он, делая несколько коротких ударов по прикрытому ладонями лицу, сильных и без замаха.

Когда он делает замах в первый и единственный раз, его руку перехватывает чужая. Крепкий, стальной захват пальцев на запястье отрезвляет ровно до того момента, пока он не встречается со взглядом голубых глаз, и душу начинает выворачивать.

— Достаточно, детектив, — спокойно говорит игрушечный напарник, и Гэвин сплёвывает.

— Зачитай этому дерьму его права и отвези в участок.

— А вы? — коротко спрашивает Девять, и Гэвину нужна вся сила воли, чтобы теперь уже не кинуться в драку на него самого.

— Буду позже. Давай, — он выходит из крошечной квартиры на воздух и сразу идёт туда, где меньше всего людей — к мусорным бакам. Зевак здесь нет, все, кто есть, толпятся у подъезда, и он спокойно может следовать своему правилу, которое он завёл на работе давным-давно: хочешь, чтобы тебя отпиздили, но некому — сделай это сам.

На самом деле, ему не нужна драка. Ему нужна боль. И, коротко чиркнувшего по плечу выстрела, едва рассекшего кожу, точно недостаточно.

Нужно нечто большее.

У него есть крепкий пластиковый пакет и около полудюжины минут, чтобы провернуть то, что ему жизненно необходимо. Края смыкаются на горле, пока он сидит, прижавшись к дурно пахнущему пластику, и он считает короткие вдохи, чувствуя, как пластик прижимается к лицу сильно.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Кислород кончается мучительно. На десятом вдохе его просто перестаёт хватать, но Гэвин упорно не отпускает руки с краёв, не давая себе вдохнуть живительный кислород.

Одиннадцать.

Двенадцать.

Пятнадцать.

Сознание пока не уплывает, но дышать всё труднее, потому что соотношение углекислого газа и кислорода изменяется стремительно. Это не в первый раз, и в прошлый раз, его хватило на тридцать два. Может быть и сейчас хватит на столько же. А может быть и на чуть больше.

Семнадцать — и его руки отталкивают. Снова сильный, стальной захват, и мешок пропадает, заставляя чуть сощуриться и инстинктивно глубоко вдохнуть чистый, пьянящий воздух.

— Вы не справляетесь, детектив Рид, — безразлично говорит ему машина. Наверное, скажи ему это кофеварка, он был бы даже рад, но андроиду хочется вмазать от одного взгляда на него.

— Иди нахуй, — хрипло выталкивает он из себя, поднимаясь на неустойчивые ноги.

— Если б я вас не толкнул, пуля бы пробила вам ключицу, и результатом стала бы госпитализация сроком на…

— Если бы ты меня не толкнул, — рычит яростно Гэвин, — мне бы не пришлось сидеть здесь! Понимаешь, жестянка?

Диод на виске на миг окрашивается золотом, прежде чем снова стать непроницаемо-голубым.

— Понимаю, — кивает Девять. — Вы не справляетесь. Вам нужна помощь.

— Ага, конечно, — усмехается Гэвин, отводя от андроида взгляд, просто чтобы его не накрыло второй волной. Со вторыми так просто уже не справится, а идти и нарочно искать с кем бы подраться среди бела дня — то ещё удовольствие. Особенно, если вспомнить о том, что в неблагополучных районах каждая собака знает о том, что он коп. — И миллион баксов в придачу. Пиздуй уже отсюда. Где подозреваемый?

— Его увезли, — рапортует говорящая хлеборезка, и Гэвин хмурится.

— А ты какого хера тут забыл?

— Остался осматривать место преступления, — так же спокойно отчитывается Девять. — Я сказал, что вы тоже остались для этого.

— Ты можешь пиздеть системе? — удивлённо поднимает он брови, всё-таки бросая короткий взгляд на андроида.

Зря.

Накрыть его не успевает, зато колени начинают подрагивать, и неприятные воспоминания, перемешанные в тугой комок с теми, которые он полагал когда-то приятными, разрываются в мозгу, словно маленькие пластиковые шарики с краской.

— Я не знал, зачем вы остались, — уклончиво отвечает андроид, — но вам нужна помощь.

— Серьёзно? Третий раз, — фыркает Гэвин, отыскивая в карманах пачку сигарет и закидывая одну в рот. — И нахрена ты мне это говоришь?

— Я могу помочь, — этот безэмоциональный тон и без того бесит, а уже само предложение просто выводит его из себя.

Незажжённая сигарета летит на асфальт, когда Гэвин кидается на Девять с кулаками. Он пытается вмазать ему по спокойному лицу, но тот быстрее — уклоняется жестянка быстро, хорошо. С таким спарринг-партнёром можно было только прогрессировать, но сейчас Гэвину не до того. Внутри бешеным молотом бьётся жажда сломать, раздавить, уничтожить любое напоминание о себе двадцатилетней давности. О своей наивности, глупости, о том, как просто вычеркнуть его из жизни, заменив кем-то лучшим, даже не являющимся человеком.

— Я нашёл вашу старую анкету в кэше закрытого сайта на определённую тематику. Значит, вы осознаёте, что у вас проблемы.

— С-сволочь, — рычит Гэвин, продолжая пытаться достать невозмутимого засранца, — копал под меня все две недели, да?!

— Я нашёл её после того, как мне сообщили, кто будет моим напарником, — чужая невозмутимость срывает, и Гэвину даже удаётся один раз достать Девять, а уже через секунду оказаться прижатым к зданию с перехваченной и заломленной за спину рукой. — Две недели я анализировал, насколько предоставленная вами там информация актуальна. Очень актуальна, как я выяснил. Я могу вам помочь контролировать приступы гнева.

— Ёбаный болтожуй, — пыхтит Гэвин невнятно, чувствуя щекой все неровности наружной части здания и пытаясь сообразить, что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть контроль над собственной рукой.

— Конфиденциальность обеспечена, — сообщает пластиковый гондон, но Гэвин не может. Просто не может — он слишком похож на отсылку в его прошлое, чтобы согласится.

«Я на тебя и смотреть-то не могу, а ты хочешь заставить меня тебе подчиняться?!». — хочется заорать во весь голос, но Гэвин только пыхтит, пытаясь вырвать руку через боль.

— Вы ведь не мазохист, детектив, — отмечает андроид, — просто подумайте. Если не сможете — я попрошу о переводе к другому человеку, а вы будете продолжать заниматься самоуничтожением.

Руку из захвата выпускают, и единственный вопрос, который остаётся после этого у Гэвина, звучит в спину удаляющегося куска пластика:

— Тебе-то это зачем?

— Я должен прикрывать вам спину, — остановившись, говорит Девять, даже не поворачиваясь, и от этого самую малость легче. — Будет удобнее, если при этом вы не будете понапрасну пытаться пожертвовать собой.

И уходит обратно, на место преступления, как ни в чём не бывало, оставляя его один на один со смешанными мыслями в голове.


	3. Chapter 3

Гэвин думает долго. Они успевают оформить психа и направить его в больничку на медицинское освидетельствование невменяемости — или отсутствие оного, это уже как докторишки порешают, и разгрести все завалы по скопившимся отчётам.

Он смотрит пристально за тем, как андроид допрашивает потерпевшего собрата. Тот, кого он посчитал однозначно и бесповоротно мёртвым, был всего лишь отключен без блока питания, который валялся в стороне. Тостер даже стал мягче, пока говорил в комнате с мальчишкой, чтобы жалкие людишки тоже смогли заполнить свои отчёты, хотя приложенного видео, загруженного из памяти пострадавшего, было бы достаточно.

Предложение, высказанное Девять, ему не нравится, и вариант жить дальше без напарника очень привлекателен, однако он видит оно «но». Крошечное и незаметное, но остро покалывающее сознание — он и правда не справляется. И он и правда знает, куда заведёт его жизнь, если всё продолжиться так, как оно есть сейчас. И, что хуже всего, предательская память подбрасывает воспоминания о том, как всё-таки было хорошо хотя бы временно передать контроль над пиздецом в своей жизни в руки того, кто может его уладить.

К вечеру участок пустеет стремительно, но Гэвин не торопится — пара описей, свидетельские показания на видео, которые надо отсмотреть на подлинность и убедиться, что в них нет «стыков» или «срезов», свидетельствующих о том, что в голове несчастного никто не покопался, опись своих действий и действий нападавшего, с осознанием — если бы он кинулся на этого уебана до того, как тот выстрелил, ему бы пришлось делать работы раза в три больше, попутно подумывая о новом месте работы.

За широким окном давно потемнело, да и верхний свет в участке уже выключили, и его единственный источник света — это настольная лампа, да ещё одна за столом напротив, там, где стоит табличка «Ричард», словно говорящей кофеварке нужно имя.

Он смотрит на него, на сей раз долго, пока Девять и сам не поднимает взгляда, но вот этого Гэвин уже не выдерживает и снова утыкается в сраный отчёт, который нужно дописать, чтобы пойти домой.

— Детектив? — спрашивает спокойно Девять, и они оба знают, что стоит за этим вопросом.

— Я подумал, — отрывисто бросает Гэвин, дозаполняя последние строки и ещё раз проверяя написанное, прежде чем унести его в кабинет уже давно отсутствующего Фаулера, закидывая в ящик для бумаг для припозднившихся. — Я согласен на твоё предложение, жестянка. Но со своими условиями.

— Мне известно, что в подобного рода отношениях заключают контракт… — начинает пластиковый болван, и Гэвин кривится, не сдерживаясь.

— Господи, ты что, смотрел дрянные фильмы родом из середины двадцатых? Забудь про это дерьмо. Мы с тобой не машину покупаем или браком сочетаемся, хватит и на словах обговорить, — отмахивается он, откладывая отчёт и глядя в светящийся треугольник на форменном пиджаке. — Всё просто. Никакого садизма, причинения боли и унижений, это ясно?

— Это было в вашей анкете, — кивает Девять, и ему снова хочется уебать, просто за то, что он посмел раскопать дела давно минувших дней. Интересно, а Коннор тоже нашёл ту сраную анкету и помалкивает, или просто не настолько отбитый, чтобы копать под него?

— Точно. И с тех пор нихера не изменилось, — отвечает Гэвин, поднимаясь и унося отчёт, замечает. — Кроме графы о сексе. Забудь. Ничего, кроме твоих приказов и моего послушания, это понятно?

— Да, это понятно. Секс исключён из данных вашей старой анкеты. Вы до сих пор противник физических наказаний? — уточняет андроид, заставляя его замереть от нахлынувшего воспоминания.

«Ты всё ещё против того, чтобы тебя наказали, а, Гэви?» — произносит невидимый голос ему на ухо, и он ударяет кулаком по ближайшей поверхности, заглушая болью и грохотом этот голос.

— Да, — отрывисто выдыхает Гэвин. — Я всё ещё против. Пиздецки против.

— Я учту, — спокойно кивает андроид.

Ему нужна пара секунд: собраться с мыслями и осмотреть стол Стивенсона — тот, по счастью, почти не пострадал, а значит, можно сделать вид, что вспышка гнева прошла незаметно.

— Мы начнём завтра. У меня дома, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и пробуя эту херню со счётом. Позитивные аффирмации на нём не срабатывали никогда, а вот спокойный отсчёт до выстрела и обратно иногда даёт нужный эффект.

— Вы в ярости сейчас, детектив, — бесстрастно замечает Девять.

«Я, блять, и без тебя знаю», — думает Гэвин, пытаясь взять себя в руки, не открывая глаз.

— Работать будем над триггером. Ты снимаешь пиджак, а для меня это будет знаком. Пока на тебе его нет — я подчиняюсь, ясно? — проговаривает он быстро, прокручивая цифры отсчёта в обратную сторону и чувствуя, как вспышка становится глуше. — Безоговорочно доверяю себя тебе, но, если что-то пойдёт не так, то ты идёшь нахер к другому напарнику, унося всё, что происходило со мной, пока на тебе не было пиджака, с собой на свалку.

— Принято, — кивает андроид, за каким-то хреном задавая совсем ненужный дополнительный вопрос. — Вам нравится мой пиджак?

— Завтра, — отвечает Гэвин, открывая глаза и не глядя натягивая на себя куртку.

— Я приду к вам домой в девять. Адрес мне известен, — всё тот же невозмутимый тон подбешивает всё сильнее, и Гэвин думает, что нужно бы убраться отсюда. Убраться поскорее, до того, как он пожалеет о том, что принял такое уебанское решение.

Живут же люди безо всей этой херни, ну почему он-то такой ёбнутый?


	4. Chapter 4

День тянется так, словно ему прострелили обе коленные чашечки, и Гэвин злится. Хотя злится он по умолчанию, когда психует. А психует он почти каждый день, так что в этом нет ничего нового. Закрыть дело с нужным объёмом материалом, в принципе, не проблема — проблема в том, что, по медицинскому освидетельствованию, человеческий ебанат психом не был, и к его делу не прикрепишь справку, в которую можно ткнуть судью носом и отправить того на «курорт», чтобы мозги ему поставили на место.

Суд назначили на среду, мол, чтоб всё чин по чину, а на детектива бросили ещё одно дело по наркоте, где Девять ему нахрен не сдался, а потому тот остался в участке, и, только оказавшись подальше от андроида, голову немного прояснило.

Теперь становилось очевидным то, что психовал и злился он только из-за присутствия человекоподобного механоида в большей степени. В меньшей степени он злится сам на себя — снова сделать шаг в эту блядскую пропасть, надо же додуматься-то, а? Добровольное подчинение, которое в восемнадцать давалось ему как нефиг делать, проходя для гордости бесследно, в тридцать шесть вызывает смешанные чувства. Словно у него секс был лет двадцать назад, и он вроде бы помнит, что это хорошо и приятно, а вроде бы, если кто-то посмеет его тронуть, то он к херам оторвёт им руки и им же в задницы позасовывает.

Гордость напоминает, что всегда можно отказаться. Можно подойти к «напарнику» с гордым и независимым видом и сообщить, мол, тебе, болтожуй, показалось и мы ни о чём не договаривались, так что придёшь ко мне, и я тебе голову отстрелю за неимением яиц. Вот только здравый смысл самую малость сильней гордости и напоминает — ты, Гэвин Рид, нихуяшеньки не справляешься, и жизнь, конечно, прекрасна, но из этого концлагеря, в котором правит твой гнев и буйство, давным-давно пора выбираться, а один ты не справишься. Уже десять лет не справляешься.

Гэвин и не спорит. Просто бесится, когда два чувства тянут его в разные стороны, и думает, что поспать было бы отличной идеей, потому что те три часа, которые можно причислить к сегодняшнему сну, он видел картины одна страшнее другой в своей голове. И нервозность от таких видений ничуть не уменьшается, само собой, а от воспоминаний об алой радужке в глазах андроида, делая его сходство с персонажем нуарного фильма Терминатор, даже и наоборот усиливается.

«Всё будет хорошо», — мантра, отработавшая своё, когда он впервые остался без моральной поддержки, сработать не может, да и врать себе так оголтело, как в свои двадцать Гэвин уже не может.

Хорошо, конечно, не будет. Будет, скорее всего, средне, может быть — откровенно плохо. В худшем случае — опасно для его конченной жизни, но вот уж это его пугать не должно точно.

Брать нариков, чувствуя, как сомнения грызут душу глупо, но Гэвин не может отодвинуть нынешние переживания в сторону, дать им отлежаться на краю сознания до лучших времён, зато нервозность превращается в злость, злость в гнев, а уже тот помогает скрутить мелкого дельца на рынке красного льда и его покупателя и взять обоих с поличным. Гэвин — удачливый сукин сын, ведь ехал он просто на стандартный обыск, а получил мини-приз, как ещё один плюсик к будущему повышению, и новой надписи на такой же будущей могиле, потому-то отбитый нарик, в отличие от распространителя, был уже обдолбан, а, значит, не боялся получить пулю промеж глаз, когда решил всадить ему нож в плечо, когда Гэвин подошёл к нему с наручниками. Реакции не подвели, и плечо осталось целым, а «упакованная» парочка отправилась в подъехавший минивэн с мигалками, увозя преступников в участок сильно раньше, чем туда добирается Гэвин, занятый более тщательным обыском на месте преступления.

Отчёты, допросы — дел немало, и за этой рутиной о предстоящем вечере он забывает, до тех пор, пока к нему не подходит невозмутимая насмешка над эволюцией и напоминает:

— Рабочий день окончен, детектив Рид.

— Я не закончил, — отрывисто бросает он, вводя недостающие данные в отчёт.

На секунду рабочий планшет зависает, а когда «отвисает», все графы заполнены, и Гэвин таращится на это чудо так, словно перед ним только что Христос мертвеца воскресил.

 — Вы закончили, — так же спокойно замечает Девять, глядя на него уебанскими голубыми глазами.

На секунду Гэвин даже забывает, что ненавидит его, потому-то серьёзно? Его напарник взломал его планшет, внёс все данные, над которыми он бы возился ещё часа три и ещё полчаса всё перепроверял, чтобы эту херню не пришлось переделывать, и всё для того, чтобы он оказался дома вовремя.

«Да ты издеваешься», — хочется взорваться Гэвину, но, с другой стороны, он жаждет высказать благодарность, и, так и не сумев выбрать между тем и другим, в конце концов, он кивает, натягивая куртку, и спрашивает не глядя.

— Тебе ещё куда-то надо, или ты сразу ко мне?

— К вам, — безучастно отзывается говорящий тостер, и это позволяет Гэвину решиться на то, что с натяжкой можно считать его выражением благодарности:

— Тогда пошли. Я увезу тебя, — говорит он и выходит, не обращая внимания на то, пойдёт ли жестянка за ним или нет, потому что, если хоть немного сосредоточиться на этом, он просто, блять, взорвётся.

Девять следует за ним, и со стороны может показаться, что именно человек рулит всей ситуацией. Что ж, пока это действительно так, пусть и с переменным успехом.

А вот полчаса спустя, когда он пакует мотоцикл, открывает дом, бросая ключи на тумбочку, и оборачивается, всё уже совсем иначе, потому что Гэвин впадает в ступор, видя то, как спокойно андроид снимает свой белый пиджак с чёрными и синими вставками и вешает его на крючок около двери.

Чёрная водолазка, прикрывающая синтетическую кожу, словно броня, смотрится на нём так упоительно хорошо, что в голове вдруг всплывает причина, по которой он выбрал именно этот триггер.

«Если ты возбуждён, то ты под контролем», — шепчет на ухо голос из прошлого, и всё тело сковывает недвижимость. Колени чуть трясутся и всё-таки подгибаются, хотя андроид об этом и не просил. Гэвину так проще — он смотрит в пол, а не в лицо тому, кого хочется бить до потери собственного сознания и кому он попробует сегодня впервые подчиниться.

— Тебе нравится мой пиджак? — повторяет свой вчерашний вопрос Девять, и Гэвин выдыхает матерно. Ну да, не стоило и надеяться, что эта безупречная машина забудет, верно?

— Да, — отвечает он, рассматривая собственный паркет и вспоминая пиджак. — Красивая и добротная вещь.

— Хорошо, — монотонный обычно голос выдаёт интонацию, которая могла бы приравняться к «тёплой» или к безупречной симуляции тепла. — Посмотри на меня.

Гэвин колеблется. Если он поднимет взгляд — его накроет.

— Беспрекословное подчинение, помнишь? — припоминает ему его же слова пластиковая машина, но Гэвину нужно время. Как раз то, что, почему-то, андроид давать ему не желает, полагая, что его нужно переломить. — Не можешь — не надо.

Спокойный тон отзывается дрожью в подкорке, а это никогда не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Ты не можешь смотреть на меня. Я понимаю. Ты ненавидишь меня. Но ты так же не смотришь напрямую на лейтенанта Андерсона. Расскажешь, почему?

«Вопросы у этого пластмассового дерьма один лучше другого», — раздражение и скорбь накрывают его вместе со стыдом от одних только воспоминаний.

Он снова молчит, потому что не может заставить себя открыть рот и начать говорить. Нужно, потому что доверие — это всё в таких отношениях, но он просто не может. Это жертвам износов он может рассказывать, что в первый раз рассказать о таком труднее всего и потом будет легче, а вот с ним самим это еботня не работает, хотя это и чистая правда. Он даже отражению своему не смог признаться, не то что копии Джека, с тем же холодным, отстранённым взглядом и уверенностью, что всё под контролем.

Молчание затягивается неприлично, когда Девять поднимается с кровати и шагает к вешалке. И только это заставляет Гэвина наконец оторвать взгляд от созерцания собственного пола.

— Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы играть, Гэвин. Или ты делаешь — или нет. Решать тебе.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и в полумраке тени падают так, что, кажется, у этого манекена есть на самом деле чувства. Просто они скрыты в глазах, в которые он смотреть не может, но они есть.

— Я смотрю на тебя, — бормочет Гэвин невнятно.

Их разделяет несколько шагов, и пока расстояние между ними не сокращается, они так и не отводят взгляда, и это требует у человека всё заложенное в нём мужество. Всё, сколько его есть. Пластиковые пальцы медленно скользят по подбородку, и синтетическая кожа чувствуется так же, как настоящая.

Одно прикосновение отсылает его назад, к другому, в прошлое, и он жмурится.

— Раздевайся. Душ. Ужин. Спать. В таком порядке, — властно и твёрдо говорит машина, и Гэвин подчиняется.

Когда не надо смотреть, у него получается превосходно. Кто бы там что ни говорил о навыках, которые получают «с молоком матери», вбитое в кости не менее эффективно. Хотя, это, наверное, вопрос болезненности.

Он стягивает с себя одежду, привычно складывая её в стопки — Джека бесило, когда он был неаккуратен. В попытке отстраниться, Гэвин стал редким неряхой и приобрёл уверенность, что избавился от этой дурацкой привычки, но спокойный голос просто тыкает его в подзабытые навыки, воскрешая их не хуже Христа.

Вода в душе — горячая, а потом — холодная. Контраст заставляет забыть о том, что распаренная кожа ощущает обычный воздух слишком обжигающим, потому что после ледяного душа едва обжитая квартира с характерным запахом постоянно отсутствующего владельца кажется уютно-тёплой. А запах геля перебивает все прочие.

Когда он выползает из ванной, на столе уже есть еда, и это странно, ведь в холодильнике у Гэвина даже мышке повеситься не на чем, и тот простой факт, что Девять позаботился об этом заранее, обдаёт его жаром прямо в подреберье, и становится неожиданно памятливо-сладко. Словно в его прошлом есть что-то помимо боли вперемешку с унижением и отчаянием.

Запах в квартире не даст ему забыть о случившемся ещё пару дней как минимум, оседая на всех кухонных приборах, шторе и даже стенах, потому что от горячего, огромного стейка, исходящего паром, словно его только что сняли со сковороды, а не доставили, пока он отмывался от первого «контакта» в душе, пропахнуть может совершенно всё, включая Гэвина. Кофе на столе нет, и вообще ничего, кроме воды и апельсинового сока, и Девять уточняет:

— Что больше тебе нравится из напитков?

— Кофе, — отвечает Гэвин, подчиняясь следующему пункту приказа, и садится за стол, чтобы приняться за ужин.

— Помимо, — не теряет спокойствия снеговик на батарейках, садясь напротив. Его тарелка пуста, но Гэвин удивлён тому, что она вообще есть, и тому, что андроид крутит в пальцах вилку так, словно уже отужинал и теперь ждёт его.

— Пиво, — фырканье срывается у него с губ легко, и он смотрит только в тарелку или на крутящие ножку вилки пальцы, но не на самого андроида. Если он сейчас сломается, если сегодня он не сможет этого сделать, то, пожалуй, он не сможет уже никогда.

— Тогда какао, — роняет он, чуть морщась, — но только со сгущёнкой и без зефирок.

— Принято, — он замечает краем зрения, что подбородок Девять чуть опускается, и понимает, что тот кивнул. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы распознавать реакции, и может быть им удастся наладить контакт хотя бы так.

Больше разговоров за столом не поднимается — Гэвин слишком вымотан и устал, чтобы спрашивать, его кремниевый «хозяин» вообще не имеет потребности его о чём-то расспрашивать.

Забираясь в кровать, Гэвин думает, что ведроид займёт почётный караул у его кровати, когда с удивлением обнаруживает, что стянувший носки андроид занимает место рядом. Только носки. Тесная, обтягивающая, словно вторая кожа, чёрная водолазка остаётся на нём, и форменные, идеально выглаженные брюки — тоже.

— Ложись ко мне на плечо, — велит ему спокойно и тихо Девять, когда Гэвин думает отвернуться к стенке.

Пошевелиться ему не удаётся ещё десяток секунд, но, наконец, он страгивает себя с места и перекатывается, оказываясь в крепком кольце рук.

Он и сам не замечает, как утыкается носом под ключицу, перекинув через пластиковый корпус руку, и послушно подчиняется последнему приказу за этот вечер:

— Спи, — велит ему уверенный голос, в котором ему кажется нота заботы.

И Гэвин спит так сладко, как, пожалуй, никогда за всю свою жизнь.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром Девять щадит его — иначе это и не назовёшь. Когда он открывает глаза, то на прикроватной тумбочке стоит записка, а самого механоида не наблюдается ни в кровати, ни в комнате. Выпростать руку из-под одеяла — задача несложная, а вот сосредоточиться на том, что написано на куске бумаги, куда тяжелее.

«Будильник на восемь. Завтрак в холодильнике. Не опоздай на работу», — по многословности эта записка превосходит его самые смелые ожидания, и Гэвин показывает фак, просто потому что какого хера, да? Этот долбаный кусок пластика полагает, что он будет послушным мальчиком, и он, блять, будет, но это совсем не значит, что можно оставлять записки, полагая, что он кинется выполнять всё так, как и было записано.

В душе Гэвин застревает надолго. Неожиданно для себя он подставляется под горячие струи воды и думает о прошлом вечере. Неужели так трудно открыть рот и сказать: «Ты пиздецки напоминаешь мне того, кто меня заменил на долбаного андроида, и мне даже смотреть на тебя противно»? Не трудно совсем. Вот только когда дело доходит до практики, он не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Даже наедине с самим собой.

Температура воды падает и становится ясно, что время, отведённое на все водные процедуры, иссякло, и значит он не успеет или позавтракать или на работу. Совместить и то и другое попросту нереально, потому что мотоцикл — это не машина, одной рукой не поведёшь.

Конечно же на работе он оказывается голодным, злым и несколько в ярости. Но на рабочих отношениях то, что происходит между ними, когда Девять снимает пиджак, вообще никак не должно сказаться, и не сказывается, потому что всё это остаётся дома, вместе с блядским завтраком, который он забывает даже уложить в сумку. Насрать, поужинает завтраком — не страшно, думает Гэвин, когда падает в компьютерное кресло напротив своего стола, пытаясь заставить мозги собраться.

Пронизывающий взгляд Девять он игнорирует столько, сколько хватает выдержки, прежде чем, глядя исподлобья, спросить:

— Чего таращишься, окуляры заело? — враждебный тон Гэвин применяет довольно часто, но сегодня он выходит особенно ублюдочным. Даже самому становится мерзко, только остановиться нельзя, не получается. Выключатель сломался, потому что он-то не идеальная машина.

Голубые глаза выворачивают душу наизнанку так, что хочется пойти и поблевать, вывернуть отсутствующее содержимое желудка до болезненных колик, только период, когда эта боль помогала справиться с гнетущей его ненавистью, прошёл, и прошёл безвозвратно.

«Может, стоит взяться за нож», — думает Гэвин отстранённо, когда отводит взгляд от уебанского лица, выкидывающего его одним своим видом туда, где хранится самое мерзкое, самое постыдное, что с ним когда-либо было.

— Вы не завтракали, детектив, — замечает Девять, выкладывая перед ним дела в стопочку, и Гэвин смотрит на номер первого на планшете, а не ему в лицо, потому что драться с Хэнком после этого будет ещё более мерзким, а заставлять себя перетерпеть это состояние невозможно.

— За своими шестерёнками следи, — лениво бросает он, рассматривая первое дело, когда тяжёлая рука Девять с характерным звуком опускается на стол перед ним.

— Детектив, мы с вами — напарники. Мы в равных правах, вам это ясно? — спокойный голос переёбывает его ещё сильнее, чем вид, вырывая воспоминания о Джеке из памяти и подкидывая их ему в голову, как грязные бомбы, которые накрывают мгновенно, распыляясь осколками запахов, осязания, но больше всего, конечно, крошевом из видов, застрявших в голове.

«Мы далеко не на равных с тобой», — говорит Джек, и спина Гэвина просто горит адским пламенем в местах пересечения сильных ударов хлыста, говоря о том, что там, возможно, рассечение, а не просто покраснение, запах крови и пота лезет в ноздри вместе с нотками чужого одеколона, а спокойный с виду Джек взбешён до крайности из-за его собственного дурного языка, — «ты подчиняешься мне. Ты — мой раб. Я управляю тобой, и ты будешь меня слушаться».

— Да мне вообще насрать, — фыркает Гэвин, — или ты думаешь, что, окажись на твоём месте любой другой, я был бы добрее с ним? Снисходительнее?

Его издёвку слышит весь отдел, судя по тому, как напрягается Тина. Она думает, что они будут драться. Гэвин думает, что он хочет, чтобы его хлебало превратилось в кровавое месиво, и уже никто и никогда не узнал в нём того, кто пытался восстановить себя так бездарно после всего, что с ним произошло, веря в то, что он всё же скорее феникс, чем чудовище Франкенштейна.

— Я думаю, что нам с вами стоит выйти, — равнодушно отзывается жестянка, и Гэвин пожимает плечами.

Выйти так выйти, господи. Какая разница, где он позволит себя избить, получая необходимую боль, которая поможет взять под контроль его ярость и ненависть к себе?

— Тогда идём, — он снимает ноги со стола и шагает бодро, даже подмигивая взволнованной Тине и обнажая правый клык, словно он уже победил или не сомневается в победе над нем, кто одной рукой может смять человеческий череп с такой же лёгкостью, как и консервную банку.

Не то, чтобы для драк было отведено какое-то особенное место, но в курилке с утра пусто, да и появившаяся в двадцатых мода на здоровый образ жизни сделала это помещение в принципе малопосещаемым, так что два-полтора на два квадратных метра, выделенных специально для курильщиков, просто лучший вариант для того, чтобы получить по морде, успокоиться, наконец, и пойти работать.

Когда дверь за ними закрывается, Гэвин не получает кулаком ни в нос, ни в живот — ничего такого, что он ожидал. Перед его взглядом на его плечи опускается пиджак Девять, оставляя того в чёрной водолазке, и его переклинивает. Переклинивает так, словно траханый переключатель, которым он так долго пытался сощёлкнуть ненависть, ярость, отчаяние, срабатывает. На колени он не падает только потому, что Девять удерживает его одной рукой.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит он, и вынуждает Гэвина посмотреть на себя, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок. — Ты не позавтракал.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Гэвин, чувствуя тепло пальцев на подбородке, когда он прикрывает глаза, заслоняясь от внимательного взгляда серых глаз.

— Не надо пытаться заставить меня наказать тебя, — спокойно и бесчувственно продолжает андроид. — Тебе не нужна боль, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Вместо этого ты посмотришь на меня прямо сейчас, поднимешь глаза и заглянешь в мои заевшие окуляры на десять секунд.

Тело сковывает столбняк, и Гэвин уверен — он не сможет. Просто не сможет. Ему и трёх-то не выдержать, не говоря уже о десяти, но большой палец соскальзывает по скуле в неожиданно приятном прикосновении, и этого хватает ему, чтобы заставить себя мужаться.

«Как пластырь, просто, раз — и всё», — уговаривает себя Гэвин и поднимает взгляд.

Первые три удара сердца он просто не понимает, что происходит, потому что живая ненависть опутывает его со всех сторон, проникая в душу, выкидывая в прошлое и топя в глубоко похороненном заживо стыде. На четвёртом он чувствует тепло. На плечах — пиджак, от которого веет приятным чувством, словно его кто-то нагрел изнутри, прежде чем опустить на плечи. Может быть, это был он сам, а может быть и Девять расстарался.

Сердце колотится быстрее, чем проходят секунды, и стыд успевает добраться до его сознания, словно Кракен, желающий полакомиться содержимым корабля. Глаза Девять и правда один к одному с глазами Джека — с серыми прожилками, напоминающими застывший куб синего льда, по которому прошлись киркой. Его кожа такая же светлая, что и у Джека, и, наверняка, такая же бесчувственная, потому что у ублюдка был высокий болевой порог.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — шепчет одними губами Гэвин, но в ответ получает только прищур и пытается стерпеть ужасный спазм в желудке, когда другая рука касается самого напряжённого места, осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Дыши, — приказывает андроид, и Гэвин подчиняется, осознавая, что всё это время он стоял, не делая ни вдоха и ни выдоха, как это с ним бывает часто в панических атаках.

В коридоре слышны шаги, но он ещё смотрит, и смотрит, кажется, вечность, когда пальцы разжимаются, и он, наконец, может отвести взгляд.

— В другой раз, когда не будешь справляться, позови меня выйти, — спокойно велит Девять, поднимая с его плеч свой пиджак и оправляя его до того, как в каморку заглядывает явно обеспокоенный Коннор.

Гэвину насрать на то, что исходник его напарника думает об увиденном, потому что его беспокоит то, что приказы, которые должны были остаться только и исключительно дома, теперь распространяются вне его.

И он вообще не контролирует то, что происходит. Вряд ли это к лучшему.


	6. Chapter 6

За дюжину дней они учатся ладить. Точнее, учится этому Гэвин, а вот ведро упорно делает вид, что оно одурительно правильное и стрессоустойчивое, потому что, чтобы терпеть его на работе и дома, надо быть по-настоящему стойким. Впрочем, эти грёбаные жестянки ведь куски совершенства, да? Никаких проблем с тем, чтобы жить с кем-то по-настоящему невыносимым и не испытывать при этом ни малейшего дискомфорта у них нет.

И, до какого-то момента, то, что его вынуждают позаботиться о себе, вроде как поужинать или привести в порядок жилище, у него тоже не вызывает никаких проблем. И даже с тем, что каждый вечер его, словно робота, выключает, когда он прижимается носом к выпирающей ключице, греясь в чужом тепле, когда сознание уплывает в царство Морфея.

Девять не остаётся — Гэвин бы не вынес, если бы у него не оставалось времени наедине с собой, и, хоть он никогда об этом и не упоминал, но он получает ровно то, что ему нужно. Пара часов с утра — восхитительно. Идеально, чёрт побери.

Хрупкое равновесие нарушается в один миг, когда их посылают на дело, где андроид порубил человека на салат. И Гэвину плевать, что сделал кожаный ублюдок пластиковому, потому что, что бы это ни было, а он такого не заслужил. Андроид пытается скрыться, когда они приезжают на вызов, и погоня распаляет кровь, заставляя адреналин бить в голову, вот только драки нет, а она ему ой как нужна, особенно — когда тело ещё рвётся в бой, вперёд, а его резиновый напарник уже скрутил девианта, прижал его к влажному асфальту.

— Детектив, — зовёт его Девять, но он сейчас не здесь. Вообще не здесь — человека выключает, оставляя за себя животное, хищника, который жаждет крови, и всё это так чертовски не вовремя.

— Пакуй его и увози в участок, — хрипло выдыхает он, срываясь с места в противоположном направлении и нарушая все установленные порядки задержания, передавая ответственность за будущее судебное дело в руки андроида, который и без того слишком идеален, чтобы забыть хоть о чём-то.

О том, что задержанный может передать его дерьмоиду вирус девиации, Гэвин не думает. Он вообще ни о чём не думает, находя ближайший, непросматриваемый тёмный закоулок и нашаривая в кармане пластиковый пакет.

Ему нужно взять себя в руки. Взять в руки немедленно, пока он кого-нибудь не грохнул, потому что ярость, обдающая голову, сжимающая грудь крепкой рукой, не отпустит его так просто.

Он сдавливает горло и делает долгий вдох, и снова считает в своей голове, стараясь не думать о том, что детектив Гэвин Рид напрочь отбитый. И о том, что, если дать себе времени чуть дольше, то можно выпасть из состояния безудержной агрессии на неопределённый срок, который будет точно дольше, чем в прошлый раз. Дольше, чем две недели — это ещё более привлекательно.

Его ладони оказываются в тисках, заставляя разжать руки на десятом вздохе и стягивают с головы пакет.

— Ты что творишь?! — рычит так и не взявший себя до конца в руки Гэвин, глядя на невозмутимого пластикового человека, смотрящего на него с тотальным спокойствием.

— Тебе нужно не это, — сообщает ему Девять, снимая с себя пиджак, и Гэвин хочет протестовать, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Нет, стой, — он перехватывает один из рукавов, останавливая андроида и пытаясь удержаться на грани между Гэвином, согласным на подчинение, и им же, готовым впасть в ярость берсерка, и сделать примерно то, что он видел десять минут назад, но без силы андроида и вируса девиации. — Нет.

— Ты хочешь, — не соглашается с ним Девять, и его пиджак оказывается снова на плечах Гэвина, обдавая того приятным теплом. — Под моим контролем.

Ярость, клокочущая в груди, не утихает. Он пытается её подавить, подчиниться, но ничего не выходит. Не выходит до тех пор, пока на его горле не сжимается рука.

«Блять», — думает Гэвин, быстро закрывая глаза, потому что память готова запечатлеть спокойного андроида, прижимающего его к стене одной вытянутой рукой и за горло. Потому что удушающий пластик и стискивающая рука даже близко не одно и то же. И дело, конечно, не в разнице ощущений, а в том, что он полностью под чужим контролем.

Приостановившийся счёт возобновляется, а ярость, прожигавшая его голову, трансформируется во внезапное возбуждение. Не физическое — его тело полностью безучастно к происходящему, пытаясь справиться с недостатком кислорода, а психологическое.

Гэвин помнит, что это такое, слишком отчётливо, чтобы согласиться с таким раскладом, но отказаться он просто не может, и всё что ему остаётся, это схватить Девять за запястье и дважды с силой сжать, пока его не накрыло.

Рука разжимается мгновенно, и Гэвин падает ему в руки, откашливаясь и цепляясь за плечи, стараясь отдышаться. Его держат крепко, уверенно, пока приступ кашля выкручивает лёгкие и он хватает воздух снова и снова, бессознательно прижимаясь к спокойному, уверенному андроиду ближе.

— Дыши глубже, — мягкий приказ взрывает у него что-то в голове, заставляя его всхлипнуть на грани слышимости и замереть перед следующими словами Девять, — посмотри на меня.

Он не может поднять взгляд. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда в его голове возбуждение, опутывающее затылок и шею, струящееся вниз. Не тогда, когда всё его тело мелко подрагивает от перенапряжения, отпускающего слишком неторопливо. Не тогда, когда он чувствует наливающиеся синяки от чужих пальцев.

— Гэвин, — повторяет спокойно Девять, и он вынуждает себя это сделать.

Поднять глаза и утонуть в чужих, цвета куба льда с белёсыми расколами внутри. Это — наказание, он осознаёт. Пусть даже за последнее время он почти никогда не смотрит напарнику в лицо, но с прошлых десяти секунд тот ещё ни разу не вынудил его это сделать. Андроиду откровенно наплевать на такие вещи, и это ещё одно очко в пользу его идеальности.

— Ты должен был попросить о помощи, — напоминает ему Девять. — И ты снова этого не сделал. Ты знал, что не справишься, но не позвал меня. В другой раз ты будешь смотреть на меня целый час. А третьего раза не будет, тебе ясно, Гэвин?

От мысли об этом его прошибает холодным потом. Не от того, что нужно будет час смотреть в ненавистное лицо — Девять переживёт, если его накроет приступом ненависти и он кинется на бесчувственного андроида, вымещая на нём всё, что столько времени хотелось выместить на Джеке. А от того, что за две грёбаные недели он чуть попривык к небольшому островку стабильности и мнимой заботы, и лишиться его сейчас, когда он так чертовски неустойчив — настоящая жестокость. Как наступить на пальцы схватившемуся за край скалы человека, который позволил себе докатиться до туда, решив затормозить в последний момент.

— Да, — отвечает он хрипло, глядя в эти ужасные голубые глаза, на светлую кожу и тёмные волосы, которые выбрасывают его снова к его ненависти.

К Джеку. К андроидам. К себе.

— Хорошо, — кивает Девять и тянется, чтобы снять с его плеч пиджак, когда он перехватывает его руку.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — говорит он спокойно, держа Девять за запястье. — Ещё чуть-чуть.

Он не знает, сколько они так стоят, пока его не отпускает полностью, а когда становится легче, он сам возвращает пиджак Девять и уходит туда, откуда слышны полицейские сирены, не говоря ни слова своему игрушечному коллеге.


	7. Chapter 7

Жизнь должна идти своим чередом — в этом день ото дня убеждается Гэвин, натягивая свою куртку и убеждаясь, что он выполнил все пункты, которые механоид оставил ему на клочке бумаги. Он уже привык к тому, что засыпают они вместе, словно любовники. К тому, что чужие руки смыкаются вокруг его плеч, притягивая к себе ближе, неожиданно — тоже. 

И он почти смирился с тем, что, когда они на работе и его накрывает, он может послать один короткий, предупреждающий взгляд на Девять и пойти в курилку, зная, что тот появится там с небольшой задержкой, но всё-таки прибудет и сожмёт его горло так, как нужно, чтобы кончился воздух, а лёгкое онемение пробрало кости. Или снимет пиджак, повесив его на плечи человека, за неимением вешалки, и даст упасть на колени и стоять так, прижимаясь лбом к его пластиковому корпусу до тех пор, пока его не отпустит.

Привычная схема рушится, когда им объявляют переэкзаменовку по требованиям к физподготовке, включая туда борьбу. В борьбе Гэвин середнячок — он умеет вырубить преступника, если нужно, но драться с профи не для него, о чём ему и сообщает жестянка.

— Мы будем заниматься по часу в зале, — говорит безэмоциональный голос так, словно только что его не поставили перед фактом, что им нужно будет соприкасаться в рабочее время.

И смотреть друг на друга несколько больше, чем два-три взгляда за день.

— Я буду заниматься с тренером, — заявляет строптиво Рид. Нет уж, он только выправил зашкаливающую агрессию, которая переёбывает его жизнь, и всё это для того, чтобы снова сорваться? Снова выпасть из-за скина, который приделали его андроиду?

— Я буду вашим тренером, — монотонно добавляет Девять, и Гэвин чувствует его пристальный взгляд на себе.

— Нет, — резкий тон должен осадить кремниевого болвана так же, как и хмурый взгляд исподлобья, только говорящей микросхеме на это наплевать.

— Вам стоит научиться мне доверять, — в тоне напарника появляется живая интонация, скопированная явно с обижающегося Коннора, который умеет надавить на совесть лучше, чем профессиональный священник.

Это задевает. Колет, потому что Гэвин доверяет этому уебану, но только когда на нём нет пиджака. Когда срабатывает триггер, он доверяет ему целиком и полностью, без сомнений, с лёгкостью отдаваясь в его руки, но не сейчас.

«На нём не будет пиджака», — думает он, фыркнув и направляясь в спортзал.

Он ошибается. На Девять не оказывается кожи.

Просто андроид. Один из сотен тысяч, которые сбрасывают скин по желанию и без. Ни волос, ни светлого оттенка кожи, только голубые глаза, которые одни не так уж и сильно переёбывают его в жгучую ненависть.

Взгляды пересекаются, и Гэвину почти нет нужды считать, сколько они смотрят друг на друга, потому что внутренний таймер всё равно заведён у самого пластикового детектива и отсчитывает, сколько может вытерпеть человек до того, как его обнесёт очередным «приятным» воспоминанием из прошлого, снова ставя перед фактом: Гэвин Рид — никто. Просто болтик, который можно кем-то заменить. Идеальным.

Кем-то таким, кто стоит сейчас перед ним, ожидая атаки.

Наверное, по-хорошему, стоит вспомнить о цене слишком умной игрушки, или то, что именно он держит его от того, чтобы окончательно сорваться, но вместо этого Гэвин заглядывает в глаза своему прошлому.

«Наши отношения окончены», — спокойно сообщает ему тень Джека, глядя теми же безэмоциональными глазами.

Удар, блок, ещё удар — всё это когда-то заученные до автоматизма движения, которые Гэвин даже не фиксирует. Он вообще не здесь сейчас. Ему сейчас двадцать шесть и он сжимает в руках бумагу, подтверждающую, что ему дали детектива, но он уже не думает, что это один из самых счастливых дней в его жизни.

«Я сделал что-то не так?» — собственный дрожащий голос, выдающий попытку найти, где он прокололся, выбешивает так, что Гэвину удаётся задеть андроида до того, как тот успевает перехватить его руку и просто выпасть в безумную ярость, когда в ответ звучит:

«Нет, Гэви», — этот взгляд даже выдаёт толику сожаления, но соскальзывает куда-то в сторону, и только сейчас он оборачивается. Позади, у дверей, стоит андроид — один из первой партии. Пластиковый юноша с мягкой улыбкой и полным готовности услужить взглядом.

Захват, удар, ещё удар в попытке выбраться. Гэвина несёт, они дерутся не для того, чтобы потренироваться — уже нет. Он просто хочет сломать эту ростовую куклу, которой можно заменить любого, если оснастить достаточным рядом функций. Если бы он знал, то сломал бы Элу руку, когда тот впервые в детстве заговорил о том, что хочет сделать искусственного человека. Хотя того, очевидно, это бы не остановило.

Его прижимают к татами спиной, и нет возможности уклониться от режущего взгляда, который просто сводит его с ума желанием разъебать как можно сильнее. Хуже всего то, что, когда драка практически окончена, скин снова возвращается и Гэвин смотрит на того, кто собрал в себе всё, что он ненавидит. Просто один большой ходячий анти-кинк.

— Смотри на меня, — говорит тихо напарник, пока он ещё не оставил попыток выбраться из крепкого захвата.

И он смотрит, сходя с ума от воспоминаний о пережитом унижении, о боли, о предательстве.

— Идеальный… кусок… дерьма… — хрипит Гэвин, пытаясь справиться с крепким захватом, и в ответ получает идеальную имитацию улыбки. Он не собирается верить этому честному оскалу, но не признать попытку не может — выглядит так, словно его напарник действительно о чём-то сожалеет, но и чему-то рад.

Словно его псевдо-человек вообще может хоть что-нибудь чувствовать.

— Ты смотришь, — говорит Девять спокойно, явно позабыв, что к таким улыбкам полагаются изменения в звуковой схеме, воспроизводимой голосовым модулем.

— Да, — рычит Гэвин, словно загнанный зверь, и по-звериному пытается его даже укусить, забывая, что под скином — пластик, у которого совсем нет нервных окончаний, за что и получает по зубам.

Солёная кровь затекает в рот из лопнувшей губы, но он всё ещё смотрит, не отводя взгляда. Призраки его прошлого так сильны и имеют над ним столько власти, что только в тот момент, когда безупречный механизм его держит от разрушения всего и вся, он по-настоящему может с ними встретиться. И дать им снова разрушить себя, прохаживаясь по когда-то разбитой гордости.

— Ты мог зажмуриться, — продолжает Девять, добавляя уже с нотками довольства, — но ты смотришь.

— Да, — раскатистый голос отражается от стен, пока он снова пытается выбраться, поддаваясь захватывающей его пелене ярости.

— Ты встанешь на колени, если я скажу тебе после того, как отпущу, прямо сейчас?

На плечах андроида всё ещё красуется его пиджак, словно напоминание о том, что они сейчас не в «сессионной зоне», и Гэвину выдыхает уверенно:

— Ни… ни за что…

Они оба знают — в этом ответе правды столько, сколько в предвыборных обещаниях политиков. Он встанет. Он сделает всё, чего бы ни пожелал Девять. Сейчас, после того, как дикая ненависть сходит на нет, оставляя его один на один с пепелищем, на которое он и смотреть прежде не хотел, он уязвим. И то, что Девять всё ещё его держит — то немногое, что не даёт сорваться из ненависти к бросившему его человеку в ненависть к себе самому.

— Хорошо, — соглашается андроид, выпуская его из захвата и продолжая смотреть глаза в глаза, и оправляя сбившиеся волосы, и поднимая человека уверенным движением, без рывка, словно тот ничего не весит, и утверждая его на ногах, велит. — На колени.

Они подгибаются сами по себе. Сами по себе, повторяет в голове Гэвин, когда тёплая ладонь ложится на его макушку и скользит по шее, а внутри разгорается немыслимое тепло от довольства, ведь следом он слышит полное ненастоящей гордости, которой ему так хочется верить:

— Молодец.


	8. Chapter 8

Дела об износах — мерзкие. Все, без исключения. Так уж повелось, что в любом подобном деле приходится быть внимательным и осторожным, а так же весьма терпеливым, что Гэвину априори даётся непросто. А всё почему? Потому что жена в любой момент может подать на мужа, а спустя пару дней забрать заявление, хлопая невинными глазами и говорить, мол, помирились.

Вот только то, что это дело будет настолько мерзким, предугадать было трудно. Отца маленькой девочки они искали долго, очень долго, но всё-таки они выследили мерзавца. Выследил его Девять, и Гэвин был впечатлён. Более чем впечатлён тем, насколько может быть полезен его напарник на работе — о том, насколько он хорош и вне её, он и так знает. Проблема только одна — у Гэвина перед глазами снимки, сделанные не сразу после, нет, спустя сутки после нанесения побоев. Такие, чтобы были хорошо налившимися, чтобы каждый из присяжных прочувствовал на себе боль маленькой девочки.

И сухие строки, фиксирующие наличие внутренних травм, обрастают самыми неприятными последствиями в его голове — эту мразь Гэвин хочет убить. Не посадить, о, нет, он хочет бить скулящего, зажимающегося в угол мужика до тех пор, пока у того не перестанет биться сердце, а в теле не останется ни одной целой кости.

Ярость, злость, ненависть — всё, что он так долго и упорно сдерживал под контролем псевдо-человека, рвётся наружу, срывая его в безумие. Настоящее, неподдельное, роковое.

— Ты, тварина, — шепчет он тихо и хрипло, поднимая человека почти в полтора раза тяжелее себя на чистом адреналине, — ты не переживёшь и первой ночи в участке, это я тебе гарантирую!

Его упаковывают подоспевшие офицеры, и Гэвин пытается справиться с собой. Он и правда пытается, и у него не выходит настолько, что он готов полезть в драку на стену, оббивая о неё кулаки, или доебаться до ближайшего прохожего, чтобы сбросить эту пылающую ненависть, которую он не успел скинуть.

Руки у него трясутся, когда он нашаривает телефон и делает дозвон добирающемуся до места на служебной машине Девять.

— Мне нужна помощь, — выдыхает он хрипло, едва с той стороны принимают вызов.

— На колени, — раздаётся совершенно спокойное с той стороны, словно Гэвин не слышит шум со скоростной магистрали, откуда явно только-только выехал андроид, и прикрывает глаза.

Бушующая ярость не хочет подчинения. Она хочет боли и крови, и не имеет значения, чьей. Она хочет, чтобы зубы сомкнулись у кого-то на горле, а руки ломали суставы, и металлический запах заполнил небольшое помещение полностью, под завязку.

Он преклоняет колени через силу, не прекращая прижимать трубку к уху.

— Молодец. Ты попросил помощи, — искусственный голос смягчается, обольщая поверить его интонациям.

— Иди к чёрту, — рычит Гэвин, но с колен не встаёт. Ему нужно не это.

— Я уже почти там, — соглашается спокойный голос в трубке. — Считай до пятисот, и я буду на месте. Мы проверим, насколько хорошо ты научился драться за это время, Гэвин. А пока — считай.

Он считает. Считает вслух, проскакивая несколько цифр в быстром потоке, но собственное монотонное бормотание скорее подбешивает, чем успокаивает. Никто не заходит на место преступления. Никто не видит, как он стоит на коленях возле стены, прижимая телефон к уху, и считает цифры с бешеной скоростью.

Шаги, которые он слышит на лестнице, могут принадлежать только одному существу. Девять. Однозначно.

Открывающаяся дверь поскрипывает ржавыми петлями, и Гэвин продолжает послушно считать, даже когда телефон оповещает об окончании вызова. Одна из половиц надсадно стонет под тяжестью веса андроида, когда тот обходит стоящего на коленях Гэвина и цепляет его кончиками пальцев за подбородок.

Гэвин хочет его укусить. Прямо за пальцы — хоп, и сдавить их зубами, переламывая в косточках и чувствуя, как тириум заливается прямо в глотку из полученных ран, отравляя его существование не хуже, чем неконтролируемые приступы, от которых не спасают ни таблетки, ни психологи.

Сильные руки тянут его вверх, и Гэвин утверждается на ногах, несколько ссутулившись. Первый удар обычно за ним, но на сей раз он вынужден уклоняться. Шаг назад, шаг вперёд — они словно танцуют, и это сравнение приходит уже не первый раз за последнее время, с тех самых пор, как они начали заниматься борьбой в зале.

Девять в роли нападающего почти никогда не выступает, но сегодня — особый случай, потому что, когда кровь из разбитой губы наполняет рот Гэвина, его срывает полностью. Он не видит ничего — тьма застилает глаза, чёрным пламенем ненависти пожирая всё его существо. Перегореть — вот что ему нужно, и Девять это позволяет, дразня зверя, спрятавшегося за костями и мускулами, сладким вкусом собственной крови.

Боли нет, даже когда кулак, впечатавшись в живот, выбивает из Гэвина дух — он попросту ничего не чувствует до тех пор, пока тело, выкручиваемое усталостью, не падает в подставленные крепкие руки андроида, и он пытается перевести дух.

— Лучше? — тихо спрашивает Девять, и Гэвин кивает чуть-чуть, самую малость.

В ушах бешено стучит кровь, сердце готово вырваться из груди, а он вымотан так, словно вагоны со шпалами разгружал в одного. Хочется немного умереть от усталости, но когда Девять забрасывает его руку себе на плечо, то всё-таки гордость заставляет его изыскать ресурсы и помотать головой, морщась:

— Сам дойду.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Девять, и его пиджак снова оказывается на плечах Гэвина. Похоже, андроид снял его ещё до того, как зашёл, и сейчас он несколько прохладный, но по-прежнему приятно пахнет, и Гэвин зарывается носом в ткань воротника. — Идём.

Впервые за всё время мотоцикл ведёт Девять — прежде он даже не позволял тому прикоснуться к личной собственности Гэвина Рида, а не детектива Рида, но сейчас ему плевать. К тому моменту, как они добираются до квартиры, его начинает лихорадить, и андроид отправляет его в душ, а оттуда встречает махровым полотенцем и кружкой горячего кофе, внимательно инспектируя каждый оставленный на незагорелой коже синяк.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Гэвин, осознавая, в какую пропасть он летел, словно соскальзывая по крутому склону, усыпанному круглыми камешками, за которые не зацепиться, пока Девять его не вытащил.

— Ты позвал меня, Гэвин, — спокойно отвечает андроид, растирая наливающиеся гематомы особенно тщательно, словно пытаясь стереть их с кожи. — И ты не сорвался.

Они стоят слишком тесно, слишком близко и почти соприкасаются лбами, когда мягкая ткань полотенца скользит по спине, собирая капли горячей влаги с кожи.

Гэвин смотрит в его глаза открыто. Ассоциации с Джеком нет. Наверное потому, что тому бы никогда не хватило смелости драться с Гэвином. Или не хватило бы духу к нему прикоснуться, когда тот в таком состоянии. Или просто потому, что он знает: Девять — это Девять. Его просто нельзя сравнивать.

Он смотрит в голубые, цвета расколотого изнутри льда глаза, и ему кажется, что они становятся теплее.

Недобрый знак.


	9. Chapter 9

Травмы на работе дело привычное, изученное на много раз и в целом, совершенно не удивляющее Гэвина. Пускай в этот раз в интересах дела подставляется не он, а совершенный кусок дерьма, который полагает, что схватить подозреваемого куда важнее, чем остаться целым.

Гэвин не говорит на это ничего — нет никакого толку сетовать на программный код, которому следует машина. Тот такой, какой есть, каким ему прописали внутри системы, и если у андроида в приоритете именно работа, то кто же тут может протестовать, верно?

Вот только всё складывается крайне неудачно лично для него, потому что сегодня подозреваемого конвоирует он, а слишком шустрый ублюдок порывается дать дёру даже из полицейской машины, хотя казалось бы, неужто свобода важнее жизни? Или тот не понимает что с ним станет, если он на такой скорости выпрыгнет из машины? Это только в фильмах Джеймс Бонд перекатится, встанет и отряхнёт невидимую пыль с идеально подогнанного пиджака, а в реальности, ладно если такого умника до реанимации успеют довести со множественными переломами, а то и вовсе можно скончаться на месте.

— Иди давай, — недовольно подгоняет тощего паренька Гэвин, проводя по длинному коридору до камеры. Рядом с ним пара офицеров и Тина — пожалуй, единственная, к кому он сам относится более или менее благосклонно, стараясь не давать волю своей безумной ярости рядом, чтобы единственную девушку-офицера в участке не задело.

После погони он ещё под адреналином, но в последнее время контролировать себя удаётся всё лучше. С того самого, первого раза он не стесняется признать что помощь ему всё-таки нужна в самые острые моменты. И получает её почти мгновенно.

Наверное, только поэтому его не срывает, когда он видит знакомую чернявую макушку с убранными назад волосами, в которых посверкивают нитки седины.

«Показалось», — думает он, стараясь расслабиться и снова полностью сконцентрироваться на излишне проворном парне.

— Ой, да ладно, детектив, это ж участок, ну куда я денусь, — заполняет бодрым голосом всё пространство ушлёпок.

— Хлебало оффни и топай, — усмехается он, обнажая клыки, когда пацан поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Внутри у него пустота. Вакуум. Нет ничего, кроме всепоглощающего спокойствия и тишины, и это потрясающе, потому что когда он отходит от маленьких одноместных камер и возвращается на место, он встречается с болезненно-знакомыми голубыми глазами взглядом.

— Гэвин? — выдыхает памятный голос всё с теми же интонациями, что и много лет назад, и ему не нужно прилагать усилий, чтобы показать, что он знает поднимающегося со стула человека. Он равнодушен и абсолютно пуст сейчас.

— Джек, — кивает он и пожимает спокойно протянутую руку. — Какими ветрами?

— Машину угнали, — с растерянностью отвечает Джек, и Гэвин по-настоящему счастлив что между ним и его воспоминаниями сейчас стоит плотная стена, которая не позволяет ему сойти с ума от подобного сюрприза.

«Как же не вовремя Девять в Киберлайфе», — мелькает недовольная мысль, но и она оказывается покрытой слоем спокойствия.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джек и его выражение лица становится таким же, как и во время былых сессий.

— Порядок, — спокойно пожимает плечами Гэвин, и даже выдавливает из себя дежурную улыбку, — ты?

— Да, тоже, — кивает Джек, и, когда они уже должны вернуться каждый к своим делам, он вдруг хлопает его по спине, вроде как на прощание.

«На колени», — ленивый и спокойный голос мгновенно вырывается из оков памяти, следуя за этим ударом, и Гэвин почти падает, когда его придерживает проходящая мимо Тина.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает она, и он кивает, бросая взгляд на Джека. Ублюдок выглядит самодовольным, словно результаты эксперимента ему понравились. Словно он доволен предательством памятливого тела.

Ненависти, которую ждёт Гэвин — нет. Когда он возвращается домой, и переступает через порог он кричит. Кричит беззвучно, царапая пальцами грудь через рубашку и позволяя себе утонуть в совершенно другом чувстве, которое ещё ни разу не было так сильно, подавляемое слепым гневом и жаждой боли.

Презрение.

Его срывает всего на мгновенье — так он думает. Нет. С немым криком, который не может привлечь внимание соседей отторжение самого себя изнутри не проходит. И не появляется прощения за то, что он посмел так явно помнить то, что происходило с ним десять лет назад. Как и за то, что впаянные в кости повиновение не собирается его отпускать.

«Боль», — мысль вспыхивает в голове искрой.

Боль хороший способ оттянуть презрение и ненависть к самому себе за предательскую слабость. Она настоящий выход, пока все его чувства не придут в норму, или хотя бы в её невнятное подобие, позволяющее пережить время до починки Девять в родной для андроидов башне.

Пакет он нашаривает с трудом — из-за грёбанного напарника он почти перестал им пользоваться, но из кармана куртки так и не вытряхнул. Нужно дышать и считать — он помнит, как это делается. Вот только того чувства, которое снисходило на него на двадцатом-тридцатом вдохе нет.

«Чёртов пластиковый гондон, ты сломал меня», — думает Гэвин в отчаянье, снимая с головы пакет и сползая на пол, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок.

Этой боли недостаточно. Недостаточно постепенного снижения кислорода во влажном воздухе пакета. Ему нужно нечто более настоящее. Нечто такое, что поможет справиться с приступом, пока он не закончил дело радикально, в попытке найти более правильную.

Руки чуть вздрагивают и замирают перед тем, как он вытаскивает из потайного отделения в диване небольшую коробку. Он не открывает её, зная, что там спрятано, потому что ещё надеется, что встречаться один на один с прошлым ему не понадобится.

Когда Гэвин поднимается на ноги, его взгляд падает в зеркало, и его снова перетряхивает угнетающей ненавистью к себе.

«Ты всё ещё не любишь наказания, Гэви?» — шепчет в голове слышанный сегодня голос и выдерживать его невозможно.

В коробке несколько предметов, но пальцы уверенно нащупывают только одну рукоять — длинная плеть, которой он научился причинять себе боль ещё тогда, в юности. Он не раздевается — к чёрту, силы в руках хватит и без этого, только куртку нужно стянуть, а остальное подождёт.

Первый замах выходит слишком бодрым, слишком сильным, но Гэвин только шипит сквозь зубы, когда боль обжигает по прямой от лопатки через спину. Второй удар тоже смазанный, но такой острый, что, кажется, кожа под сканью вздулась от ожога. На третьем рука вспоминает как нужно делать, и он позволяет себе отмерить собственное наказание за то, что он так бездарно повёлся на провокацию. За то, что он сам себя подвёл. За то, что увидевший его почти целым Джек сделал только одну вещь, а он уже сломался снова, показывая, что его равнодушие словно и не настоящее. Словно его не отпустило.

Когда боли становится достаточно, Гэвин сидит так, на коленях, поджав под себя пятки и сжимает рукоять подрагивающими пальцами, стараясь отдышаться.

— Что это? — произносит ледяной голос Девять за его спиной и он оборачивается.

На напарнике по-прежнему красуется форменный пиджак, и Гэвин вскидывает подбородок, отвечая:

— Ничего. Я справился.

Ледяные глаза прожигают его насквозь так, словно пластиковый Кен может понять, почувствовать что-то такое, что свойственно только людям. Словно он в самом настоящем гневе, вот только на Гэвина нельзя сердиться, ведь он справился.

— Ты не позвал меня, — с прежним спокойствием говорит Девять, и Гэвин замечает, поднимаясь с колен:

— Ты бы не смог мне помочь.

— Сомневаешься? — они смотрят друг другу в глаза, но сейчас ему не хочется съездить по морде, уткнув носом в пол избивать до потери пульса, потому что он был так слеп всё это время. Так слеп, что нужно было действительно увидеться с Джеком, чтобы понять — они не похожи вообще. Волосы, глаза, выражение лица, всё это уравнялось только в его голове. У Девять нет первой седины, нет серых прожилок в яркой голубизне радужки, а его лицо только кажется спокойным, в отличие от безэмоционального андроида.

— Нет, — фыркает Гэвин, — просто тебя чинили. Ты физически не мог мне помочь, и я справился.

Девять замирает на несколько секунд, обдумывая эту информацию, и кивает.

— Теперь я буду заботиться не только о том, чтобы ты был цел, — медленно говорит он, словно выделяя каждое слово, — но и чтобы я тоже.

— Отличный план, — хмыкает Гэвин, и уже думает пойти искать ужин в холодильнике, когда на его запястье смыкается чужая хватка.

— Стой. Снимай футболку, — велит своим обычным тоном андроид, принимаясь стаскивать с себя пиджак, и разрушая их равноправие в этом отношении.

— Чёрт, — вздыхает Гэвин и подчиняется, шипя от боли в спине. Синяки только начали наливаться как следует, и ему предстоит провести неприятное время, пока чёртова жестянка будет обрабатывать каждый из них, выпытывая что же привело к тому, что его так сорвало. И Гэвин расскажет безо всякой задней мысли, просто пытаясь привести это в порядок в своей голове и услышать, что он ни в чём не виноват.

А уже на следующий день Тина по большому секрету ему говорит, что их вчерашний заявитель угодил в больницу упав с лестницы на парковку — единственном месте без камер в участке.

Девять выглядит, как обычно, когда Гэвин на него внимательно смотрит и чувствует разливающееся в груди тепло.


	10. Chapter 10

Рука оказывается в крепкой хватке пластиковых пальцев, заставляя Гэвина выпасть из задумчивости и поднять голову, глядя вверх удивлённо. Девять стоит прямо над ним, сжимая его запястье в своих пальцев и заставляя нахмурившись бросить недовольное:

— Что?

— Ты снова делаешь это, — безэмоционально замечает Девять, и до него не доходит что именно андроид имеет в виду, — трогаешь шею.

Гэвин замирает, чертыхаясь под внимательным взглядом напарника, который все выходные проводит у него, не позволяя ему сорваться. Белый со вставками пиджак сутки висит на крючке, знаменуя начало их «сессионного времени», как это называет про себя Гэвин. Слишком сложно понять считает ли он это лучшим или же всё-таки худшим временем, потому что чёртового андроида в его жизни становится неотвратимо больше, а желания сказать «хватит, засунь себе свои отклонения поглубже в софт и получи от этого удовольствие» всё меньше.

Как бы ни прискорбно было это признавать, а постоянная опека, забота и чужая власть над собой стали такой неотъемлемой частью его жизни, что выкинуть их, это словно сбежать в другой город, бросив все вещи. Гэвин, конечно, и так может, но зачем?

И всё же недопонимания между ними случаются часто, вроде этого.

— Всего лишь мышечная память, — бурчит он под хмурясь и ссутуливаясь под тяжёлым взглядом андроида.

По взъёму ладони скользит большой палец, заставляя Гэвина внезапно замереть. Он застывает чувствуя прикосновение так остро, словно это не его рука, и, бросив ошарашенный взгляд на впервые прикоснувшегося подобным образом Девять осознаёт — не случайность.

— То, что ты носил ошейник в других отношениях и жест остался я понимаю, — излишне спокойно для светящегося попеременно то золотым, то алым диода замечает Девять, — но до прошлой встречи я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты прежде воспроизводил этот жест в участке или вне его.

— Послушай, Девять, — начинает несколько раздражённо Гэвин, понимая и осознавая всю власть, которую имеет над ним этот андроид, но прилив злости толкает его на необдуманное, зато хорошо прочувствованное признание, — есть многое в моей жизни о чём я не стремлюсь вспоминать. И так уж вышло, что Джек часть этого дерьма. Так что, конечно, некоторые жесты возвращаются, если…

Девять склоняется и медленно проходит губами по взъёму руки и целует в самый центр ладони, не сводя с него глаз. Он замолкает, и кровь приливает одновременно к лицу и паху от того, что делает этот засранец. 

Гэвина переёбывает изнутри. Он даже не замечает, как застывает, сжимается, замирает в странной позе, зависнув на середине фразы и пытаясь одновременно понять мотивы андроида и то, почему его так блядски кроет с простого жеста.

— Прикажи мне, — хрипло требует он, заглядывая в чужие глаза.

Сейчас в его голове ядерный взрыв, а возбуждение и ярость поют одну и ту же песню, заставляя всё тело напрягаться в ожидании сладкого боя. Будь они на работе, то лучшим вариантом был бы спортзал. Вот только сегодня выходной, а абонемент проёбан так давно, что о нём даже вспоминать не хочется. Ему нужно это. Нужно сейчас. Немедленно. Жизненно необходимо, чтобы ему приказали, повелели, заставили.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть прошлое, Гэвин, — голос звучит почти мягко, и внутри становится так сладко, что он даже теряется в первый миг, не понимая что это за чувство, которое не окутывало его так давно.

Нежность.

Ярость и желание меняются, словно игральные фишки, брошенные ловкой рукой игрока, оборачиваясь лаской и податливостью.

«Ему даже приказывать не надо», — с немым восхищением проносится в голове у Гэвина и он внутренне стонет от собственной предательской реакции. Что за херня, а? Да, он на всю голову отбитый, у него проблемы с агрессией и самоконтролем, да, он ни во что не ставит собственную жизнь и не может по-человечьи позаботиться о себе, но откуда эта разрушительная нежность внутри?

— Но тебе стоит оставить своё прошлое в прошлом, — продолжает Девять и даже смыкающиеся на шее пальцы, заставляющие задержать дыхание и поднять голову, подаваясь к большому, поглаживающему скулы, и заглянуть в голубые с прожилками глаза, слыша, как льдины смыкаются над его головой, не давая выбраться из чёртовой ловушки, в которую он ступил по собственной воле, — иначе мне придётся надеть на тебя ошейник. Ты понял?

— Да, — хрипло выталкивает из себя Гэвин вместе с остатками воздуха, искренне наслаждаясь этим контролем над собой.

— Тогда расскажи мне о другой части твоего прошлого, — требовательно продолжает Девять и отпускает его, оставляя без тепла.

Всё тело снова сковывает недвижимость, заставляя даже дыхание задержать и не позволять себе вдохнуть в качестве самоистязания за то, что приходит в голову в этот момент.

Да, конечно, пластиковый дерьмоид ведь уже спрашивал его об этом несколько недель назад. Идеальный кусок дерьма, ты помнишь, Гэвин? Так вот помни, и не смей забывать о том, что такой, как он может в любой оставить тебя, сделав вид, что ничего не было. Но ведь с тобой это не в первый раз, верно?

На кухонном столе лежат сигареты, и дым — единственное, что встаёт завесой между ним, яркостью воспоминаний и пронзительным взглядом опустившегося на соседний стул Девять.

Он был так по-дурацки молод и наивен, что даже вспоминать об этом больно. Когда это было? После того, как он расстался с Джеком и ушёл с головой в работу это точно. Бывший патрульный, который только-только получил детектива, он всё думал, что ему нужно спасаться. Нужно сделать с собой хоть что-нибудь, деть себя куда-нибудь, пристроить.

Гэвин и девает — на работе его приставляют временно к Хэнку, которому вот-вот должны дать лейтенанта. У Хэнка открытая улыбка и светлые волосы, хотя глаза и напоминают ему о Джеке, но Гэвин одёргивает себя — не засматривайся. У Хэнка потрясающее чувство юмора и срать на то, что он его старше настолько, что раньше Гэвин бы и не посмотрел на него, а теперь он не смотрит на разницу в возрасте и всё тыкает тебя холодным под рёбра — нельзя. Не твоё. Ничейное, правда, но и не твоё. А вот что толку?

Они проводят кучу времени вместе, и Гэвин счастлив, он чувствует себя если не исцелённым, то хотя бы склеенным, выглядящим нормальным, пускай и со своими тараканами, когда они вечерами зависают в барах, рассказывая друг другу всё и обо всём. Хэнк интересный собеседник и внимательный слушатель, и Гэвин просто крошится на этом.

«Да нахрен на ту стабильность, которую я искал», — думает он, глядя в светлые глаза напарника, когда они пьют на корпоративе в честь Хэллоуина, — «можно жить и без этого».

Попойка в участке перемещается в бар, где они провели слишком много времени, а оттуда нужно бы разъехаться по домам, вот только Гэвин, набравшись храбрости целует Хэнка, а тот отвечает ему. Пьяно, властно, медленно отвечает на поцелуи, и все планы летят к чёрту, меняясь желанием добраться до ближайшего отеля, где не задают поддатым полицейским лишних вопросов.

Им отдают ключ от номера на ночь, и они даже свет не включают, притираясь друг к другу. У Хэнка тяжёлые ладони, отмечает Гэвин, когда одну из них тот запускает ему в короткие пряди и в голове простреливает желание как отголосок прошлой жизни, из которой его вышвырнули как нашкодившего кота.

— Отшлёпаешь меня? — фыркает Гэвин, прикусывая Хэнка за губу и получает ленивый, довольный взгляд в ответ.

— Весь участок мечтает выпороть Рида, а тот предлагает это мне? — бормочет он, пуская ладони по спине и по-хозяйски сжимая его ягодицы.

— Точно, — соглашается Гэвин, когда его опрокидывают на кровать. Бутафорский костюм зомби снимается легко, особенно под умелыми руками Хэнка, который не запутался ни в единой застёжке, что заставляет Гэвина полагать, что тот далеко не так пьян, как ему показалось в участке и после, в баре. Они целуются медленно, неторопливо, и Гэвин перестаёт сдерживаться в один из моментов. Он притягивает его к себе ближе, вытягивает ремень Хэнка из шлеек и отбрасывает, пометив в голове небольшой план на эту добротную вещь, помогая ему справиться со штанами. Вдвоём они скидывают одежду меньше чем за минуту и притираются телом к телу, кожей к коже, так близко, что можно сойти с ума от неожиданного счастья.

Секс выходит торопливым, хотя Гэвина уже почти снесло ещё на моменте поцелуя на парковке и он совсем не жалуется, а вбивающийся в него Хэнк, уверенной ладонью ласкающий его член и подавно не протестует. Целует только жадно и сладко, заставляя тонуть в неожиданном чувстве ответного трепета, никак не вяжущегося с яростными толчками внутри. Только когда нега заливает всё тело он позволяет себе уплыть в умиротворении.

Вот только утром сказка заканчивается, когда проснувшийся раньше Гэвин варит кофе и возвращается в комнату с едва напарником, который озирается и смотрит на него удивлённо.

— Чёрт, а где я? — его взгляд падает на Гэвина с кружкой кофе, которую тот едва не выпускает от следующего вопроса. — Мы же не…?

— Нет, — говорит он насмешливо, чувствуя, как тёплое и мягкое, податливое в нём просто покрывается чернотой, словно его чувства кто-то испачкал, вывернул их изнутри, заставляя увидеть изнанку того, что было вчера. — Ещё чего не хватало. Тебя вывернуло в машине, а я почти спал за рулём, так что спали мы здесь.

— А, прости, — виноватый взгляд выносить ещё труднее, и Гэвину ничего не остаётся, кроме как защищаться, потому что иначе, его попросту раздавит от осознания несправедливости и собственной тупости, наивности и доверчивости, заставившей его подставиться под удар снова, как будто прошлого раза было недостаточно.

— С того раза мы стали ругаться чаще, — спокойно продолжает Гэвин свой рассказ, словно он говорит не о себе, а просто о знакомом, да ещё и не слишком приятном. — Это была моя вина. А через месяц он встретил свою будущую жену и всё совсем полетело в ебеня.

Девять смотрит на него внимательно, словно записывая и транслируя внутри себя весь рассказ с того момента, как нестерпимые воспоминания о прошлом, крутящиеся в голове Гэвина Рида обрели плоть, обернувшись словами.

— Мне жаль, Гэвин, — бесчувственно заявляет машина и тот усмехается, прижимая фильтр к губам и делая долгую затяжку вместо ответа. Какая хуйня, а? Пиздит не только системе, но и ему самому. Жаль. Как же. Словно эта жестянка знает что такое сожаление.

Впрочем, возможно тот и правда может что-то чувствовать.

— Только не бей его, — фыркает Гэвин, и тянется за очередной сигаретой, когда получает лёгкий шлепок по пальцам и хмурится, но руку убирает.

— Я не стану, — кивает ему Девять, и забирает пачку, — но в том, что случилось нет ничего постыдного. Ты не виноват.

«Я и без тебя это знаю!» — хочется закричать Гэвину, и он кричит в своей голове, когда за глаза внезапно наворачиваются слёзы.

Он поднимает голову, пытаясь заставить себя взять в руки, не распускать нюни перед пластиковым болваном, вскинуть подбородок, чтобы показать насколько ему всё равно, но не успевает — его лицо оказывается впаяно в изгиб шеи андроида, и горячие солёные капли теряются в обтягивающей корпус чёрной водолазке. На затылок ложится рука, перебирая короткие прядки и зарываясь с ними пальцами, а другая прижимает его к себе за талию.

— Ты не виноват, — повторяет подозрительно мягкий голос Девять, и Гэвин позволяет себе ему поверить.

Хотя бы в этот раз.


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы он знал, он бы ни за что никуда не пошёл. Сидел бы дома, как порядочная жёнушка и не высовывал бы носа в свой первый выходной. Но нет, надо же ему было отправиться в клуб, да? Первый день отпуска, всё-таки, да и не срывало Гэвина уже больше месяца, а чтобы вообще обносило так и вовсе больше трёх, и, заявив своему андроиду в участке «буду завтра, меня не жди», он решил, что почти полгода слишком длительный период для воздержания, а значит можно и самому диктовать условия.

Пускай только здесь, касаясь того, чего они уговорились не касаться. Или хотя бы сделать вид, что именно он его диктует.

Девять, впрочем, со своим каменным лицом не сказал ему ни слова, только кивнул, невнятно пожав плечами и на миг накрыл диод, отворачиваясь. Гэвин заставил себя не предавать этому значения уже не в первый раз. Девять помогает ему разобраться с его собственным дерьмом, и он не против помочь, но у него есть неприятное подозрение, что начни он пытаться сделать с этим хоть что-то, то всё кончится совсем плохо.

Для него самого.

Чувство «на грани» так же близко и знакомо, как и «в ярости», потому что себе Гэвин не врёт. Он может втрескаться, втюрится, влететь в человека вот так просто, на раз-два, даже если это мудак и гондон. Даже если он из пластика. Даже если он помогает ему не сделать то, о чём он может пожалеть, вытягивая его с края пропасти.

Особенно, если он всё это делает.

Только это никому из них не нужно — чувства.

«Я не подчиняюсь тебе в остальное время, жестянка», — повторял про себя Гэвин, шагая по длинной улице, на которой есть всё — от скромных кафе до узаконенных борделей с андроидами и не только. Он может пойти к людям за человеческим теплом и лаской, которую ему подарят за деньги, и всё же. Или же свернуть чуть дальше, где андроид не даст ему нежности, но заставит кричать от удовольствия.

И если бы он только знал, что оно и как будет дальше — остался бы дома, а не позволил себе крутануться на пятках и сделать несколько шагов с закрытыми глазами, вверяя случайности в руки свою судьбу.

Потому что сейчас он сходит с ума. Жмурится, кусает губы и натурально съезжает с катушек, чувствуя, как обносит от голоса выбранного им андроида.

— Вы позволите? — с невероятной нежностью вливается в его уши голосовая схема, которую использует Девять — на самом деле просто человека, который его озвучил, и не только эту линейку, судя по этой серии андроидов, что работают в борделе по собственной воле, когда он стягивает куртку.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Гэвин и думает, что всё это грёбанный пиздец.

Он шёл сюда с целью отвлечься от напарника, не втрескаться в него, не дать себе упасть в эти чувства, а не для того, чтобы погрязнуть в них, но когда его рот накрывают чужие губы у него просто не остаётся сил отказаться, отозвать заказ, сказать «иди нахуй ёбанная жестянка» и гордо покинуть заведение.

Синтетические губы — мягкие. Кто бы мог подумать, что у бездушного куска пластика такие нежные губы и нежные пальцы, когда андроид стаскивает с него одежду. Гэвин вот точно даже представить себе такого не мог. Он вжимается в незнакомца так, как вжимался бы в Девять, если бы позволил — сам Гэвин или его напарник не имеет значения.

Одежда остаётся на полу, но в крохотной приватной комнате совсем не холодно, да и одеяло на главенстующей здесь кровати мягкое — Гэвин может это оценить, когда его опрокидывают вниз. Вести не надо — андроид делает всё сам, и единственное, что раздражает сейчас это то, что белокурый хрупкий мальчишка даже близко не похож на Девять, и слишком поздно вспоминать, что именно из-за этой непохожести он его и выбрал.

Перевернуться на живот, подтянуть сбившееся одеяло вместе с небольшой подушкой под бёдрами замереть выходит совсем быстро и просто под касаниями нанятого мальчишки.

— Такой послушный, — говорит тот тихо, чуть хрипло переёбывая всё тело Гэвина волшебным голосом Девять, — такой сладкий…

Его задницу стискивают в пальцах и он готов застонать, но когда по сжатому кольцу мышц пробегается язык, то дух из Гэвина выбивает вместе со словами. До поясницы его простреливает жаром, заставляя сжаться, подобраться от слишком сладкого ощущения, и зажмуриться, стискивая в пальцах одеяло.

Голос застрял в голове на повторе, и приходится кусать губы, чтобы не кричать от того как же ему хорошо. Когда язык толкается вовнутрь, заставляя расслабить напряжённые мышцы, он просто сходит с ума — каждое нервное окончание спешит сообщить, что ему не просто хорошо, а феерически охуительно, и он готов умереть прямо сейчас от того как ему здорово, с мыслями, что если бы это делал Девять он бы уже скончался во всех смыслах.

Язык меняется на пальцы и Гэвин не выдерживает, всхлипывает протяжно, когда первый проскальзывает внутрь и зовёт его. Своего напарника, своего хозяина, своего андроида до последней волосинки провода:

— Дик!

Любовник не останавливается, не спрашивает, не уточняет. Он идеально делает то, что должен делать андроид, цель которого доставить человеку удовольствие, потому что он соскальзывает двумя пальцами по раскрывшимся, податливым мышцам, одновременно наваливаясь на него пластиковым корпусом и шепчет прямо на ухо:

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Гэвин?

Он хочет умереть. Не дожидаясь перестрелки или срыва, просто потому что выносить такое сладкое издевательство нельзя, не тогда, когда он вверил себя полностью в руки андроида и посыпался к хренам. Не разом, о, нет, он же как дебил даже не заметил, что этот ёбанный кусок пластика приручает его.

— Ну же, — обольстительные интонации царапают слух — Девять никогда не говорил с ним так, а если Гэвин и слышал нечто подобное, то запрещал себе верить даже в малейшую откровенность со стороны андроида. Разум запрещает и сейчас, но сердце всё равно предательски ёкает в груди.

— Тебя, — шепчет Гэвин на грани слышимости, и его шёпот почти весь вязнет в подушке.

Хорошо, что с идеальным любовником не нужно повторять, потому что слова прекрасно распознают и без этого. Запястья оказываются в крепкой хватке сжимающих его пальцев, и Гэвина тянут назад, на себя, сильно, уверенно въезжая головкой по расслабленным мышцам, заставляя кричать от возбуждения.

Первый рывок восхитительно жёсткий, но этого недостаточно. Хриплый стон, отразившийся от стен звучит безумно пошло, словно в порно-картине, и Гэвин не сразу осознаёт, что этот звук издал он сам, подаваясь назад и позволяя трахать сильнее, жёстче, резче, словно у него не было огромного перерыва в сексе, от чего он чувствует себя как девственник. Похотливый, развратный девственник, который знает — если выталкивать чужую плоть, то член попадёт ровно там, где было слаще всего.

Всё так, как он помнит, и не так вместе с тем.

— Ты прекрасен, — нежно шепчет на ухо голос, накрывая его член рукой, и Гэвин вжимается затылком в чужое плечо, сжимаясь внутри на подобную нежность. — Отзывчивый… ласковый… идеальный…

Каждое слово как раскалённый прут бьёт его прямо в душу. Девять никогда бы такого не сказал. Девять знает насколько человек переломан изнутри, насколько он изранен и насколько он вообще далёк от понятия «идеал». Вот только этот сладкий голос, тот же самый что и у напарника говорит об этом так, что хочется верить. Подаваться навстречу толчкам, и верить, что он и правда мог бы быть таким, каким его называют.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет до боли знакомый, родной голос, и пальцами собирает влагу с его щёк — навернувшиеся слёзы, которые Гэвин даже не заметил, — я не отпущу тебя…

Его переёбывает и он всхлипывает, сжимаясь внутри снова:

— Дик! Пожалуйста, Дик!

Губы от укусов болят, но это не важно. Боли не хватает, не хватает силы, жестокости, хотя он заказывал совсем не это. И поэтому он и получает не удары по ягодицам и неприкрытую правду о собственном бедственном состоянии, а нежный поцелуй в основание шеи. Поцелуй, который неожиданно сводит с ума, заставляя всё тело затрястись и выплеснуться семенем в подставленную руку.

Это место горит, но Гэвину всё равно — он и не думал, что может так бурно кончить под незнакомым андроидом, и поэтому эту значимую мысль просто вымывает из его головы. Совсем. К чертям.

Он не думает об этом, когда уходит из приватной комнаты борделя, и пока тащится домой на такси — тоже.

Не думает об этом, когда проходит домой, бросив куртку на тумбочку под вешалкой и кивком здоровается с ожидающим его Девять, который теребит кончиками пальцев лацканы пиджака. Эта мысль просто плавает на задворках, заражая его сознание невнятным тревожным чувством, что он о чём-то забыл, и рассекает ударом хлыста, когда он ощущает короткое касание пальцев ровно там, где сладостный поцелуй выкинул его за черту «приятно», вынуждая упасть в выкручивающий всё тело оргазм.

И когда Гэвин поворачивает голову, и смотрит в ледяные глаза Девять, до него доходит, что зудело чувством, что всё-таки было не так.

Он позволил себя пометить.

Блять.


	12. Chapter 12

В первую очередь его напрягает то, что Девять молчит. Напарник не говорит ни слова, ни звука, он не делает вообще ничего такого, что могло бы хоть как-то пролить свет на ситуацию, и поэтому говорить начинает сам Гэвин.

— Я же живой, Девять, — фыркает он, но засос прикрывает, чувствуя странное смущение от этого, и желание защититься. Больше, правда, он не в состоянии выдавить из себя решительно нихрена, потому что все прочие аргументы просто разбиваются о ледяное молчание напарника.

Да, он может напирать на то, что у него есть потребности, но ведь он сам сказал в самом начале всего этого дерьма, что секс от Девять вообще не то, что ему нужно. И да, он может напомнить о том, что это сугубо его личное дело, но разве подобное не было бы ещё большим предательством того, кто не дал ему позволить себе скончаться от случайной пули и того, кто заботится о нём так?

Все эти слова бьются у него в голове, но интуитивно Гэвин знает, что он прав. Даже пускай это и было бы в какой-то мере предательством, они же ничего друг другу не должны, верно? Они не давали ни клятв, ни обещаний, просто занимались вместе тем, что могло бы спасти его.

«Долбанный эгоист», — приходит ему в голову мысль, заставляя напрягаться от стыда. Кто бы мог подумать, что клявшийся себе в том, что никогда и никого не предавал Гэвин Рид всё-таки окажется однажды по ту сторону баррикад с этим отвратительным чувством, что он бессовестно подставил доверившегося ему в ответ?

С рук Девять соскальзывает пиджак, и Гэвин вскидывает на него глаза. Тот смотрит на него внимательно, без угнетающего равнодушия.

Всё решается именно сейчас. Не тогда, когда он кричал под незнакомым андроидом, позволяя себе впитывать интонации Девять, нет. Сейчас. Сейчас, пока куртка скользит вниз, и вместе с этим медленным жестом у него появляется выбор. Он может прекратить это всё. Отстраниться, вскинуть высоко подбородок и сказать «наши отношения закончены, целлофановый мудак», и выставить андроида прочь, выдворяя его из личного пространства и оставаясь один на один с едва налаженной жизнью в надежде, что он не сразу похерит все вложенные в его нынешнее состояние силы.

А может соскользнуть на колени, поднимая голову так, чтобы не разорвать зрительного контакта, и признать право Девять творить с собственной жизнью совершенно всё, что только заблагорассудится. Вверяя себя в чужие руки целиком и полностью, до последнего вздоха, пока они обоюдно не поставят точку, или же случай не убьёт кого-то из них.

Девять не кладёт снятый пиджак ему на плечи, позволяя тому упасть к ногам Гэвина, а Гэвин опускается на белую ткань коленями, задирая голову вверх, и чувствуя медленное прикосновение к скулам, соскальзывающие вниз, по шее подушечки пальцев и снова накрывающим то самое место, которое горело так сладко, когда он стонал в борделе.

В глазах Девять вспыхивают искры, и подушечки чуть подрагивают у него на коже, прежде, чем тот разрывает касание и делает шаг назад. Гэвин чувствует себя брошенным, оставленным, и это… Наверное, худшее, что происходило с ним со времён Хэнка.

— Иди сюда, — велит Девять, садясь на диванчик, и Гэвин послушно шагает к нему.

Ему страшно. Не так страшно, как бывает когда над головой свистят пули и под угрозой всего лишь жизнь. Нет, ему страшно так, как будто кто-то проводит раскалённым прутом в опасной близости от его души, а это гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Что нужно сделать? Просить прощения? Объяснять ситуацию? Рычать и огрызаться? Что? Нет никого, кто дал бы Гэвину Риду верный ответ на этот вопрос, а он сам не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Да, у него было много проёбов, это правда. Но ещё никогда не случалось такого, чтоб они были связаны с «сессией».

Когда он подходит, Девять перехватывает его руки и перевязывает их верёвкой крепко за спиной, сложив предплечьем к предплечью и полностью лишая возможности вмешаться хоть как-нибудь в дальнейшее, кроме как голосом.

«Ладно, хорошо», — внутренне соглашается Гэвин, потому что уже это значит то, что от него не отказываются. Не совсем, по крайней мере. Судя, по тому, что на шее замирает широкая полоска ткани с застёжкой на конце и имитирующая ошейник, не на сегодня — точно, хотя обычно такую метку обсуждают прежде, чем принять.

Уверенные руки соскальзывают ниже и расстегивает его штаны. Всё тело напрягается, когда его стреноживают собственными джинсами и бельём и укладывают на колени пластикового человека. Из шлёвок выскальзывает ремень, и тело Гэвина каменеет.

— Нет, — говорит он уверенно и чётко, но его, кажется, не слушают. — Девять. Нет. Никаких физических наказаний.

По ягодицам соскальзывают руки, сжимают их, мнут, явно разогревая мышцы, и это приятно, но то, что последует дальше, знакомо ему слишком хорошо, неебически хорошо, и это убивает всё наслаждение. Да, он ошибся так, как ошибаются новички, но они ведь договаривались, верно? Разве андроид не будет следовать заложенной в нём программе до победного конца?

Первый обжигающий удар отвечает на его вопрос — нет, не будет.

— Чёрт! — шипит Гэвин, сжимаясь инстинктивно. Да, он помнит, что верней всего расслабиться. Сможет ли он это сделать? Точно нет.

Вот только один удар не становится серией — его поглаживают ладонью, и, повернув голову он встретился взглядами с андроидом и напоминает ему:

— Никаких физических наказаний, помнишь?

Болезненный шлепок ремнём вместо ответа и совершенно непроницаемое, каменное выражение лица убеждают его в том, что Девять, нахрен, свихнулся.

«Поздравляю, Гэвин, ты опять сделал неверный выбор», — торжествующе замечает мерзкий голос в его голове, и его попросту обносит. В памяти не остаётся того, что он говорит, о чём просит, что пытается донести до Девять. Он, кажется, даже признаётся ему, что даже не смотрел на другого андроида, но этого недостаточно. Единственное, чего он, вроде бы, не делает, так это не угрожает.

Каждый последующий шлепок больнее предыдущего, но это странным образом заводит. Постепенное усиление боли, шаг за шагом, ступенька за ступенькой, пока ему не удаётся вырваться из обилия чувств в новый осознанный тон:

— Девять! Девять! Боже, пожалуйста! — возбуждение Гэвин встречает хриплыми выкриками, сжимаясь под уверенными ударами ремня на ягодицах.

У него высокий болевой порог, но у андроида тяжёлая рука, и это почти что невыносимо. Он даже не думал, что с ним вообще может произойти такое дерьмо. Не с ним, точнее. С ним и Девять.

Но вот они здесь, и он толкается стояком в бедро хлещущего его ремнём пластикового человека, чувствуя, как он жаждет малейшей ответной реакции, хоть одного слова, знака, что его любовник сейчас с ним, здесь, а не где-то там, погружённый в свои мысли.

— Блядский андроид, хватит! — он рычит, не найдя ничего лучше, для привлечения чужого внимания и только жмурится до боли.

— Тебе не стоило меня так называть, — убийственно спокойно замечает напарник и Гэвину страшно. Впервые за время, которое он провёл с андроидом ему по-настоящему страшно, но вспышка этого чувства истирается под ощущением горячей ладони, накрывшей его член и приласкавшей так правильно, что он вот-вот кончит.

— Хорошо, — вдруг замечает Девять, и Гэвин чувствует что рука соскользнула с его плоти, но давление внизу осталось.

Кольцо — вещь ему знакомая хорошо, но ощущение недостижимо близкого оргазма успели забыться за время, которое он позволял себе просто плыть по течению, неся к скорой и неотвратимой смерти.

— Чёрт, нет! — он дёргается, но его руки плотно связаны, прижаты друг к другу очень тесно. Так, чтобы не выбраться. В голове только желание, звенящее и выкручивающее.

— Развяжи меня, — требует Гэвин, но кроме этой единственной фразы Девять не говорит ничего. Он только поднимает его за шею и замирает, словно у него кончилось питание, глядя куда-то под широкую полосу ошейника.

Гэвин понимает что там, и это не самое приятное зрелище, потому что на дне льдистых глаз сияют алые искры, давая ему мгновенную ассоциацию со старым фильмом про Терминатора.

«Он может меня убить так же легко», — осознаёт Гэвин, фиксируя то, что прохладные пальцы едва ощутимо касаются слишком чувствительной кожи выпоротых ягодиц, когда их раздвигают в стороны, заставляя понимать собственную беззащитность ещё сильнее.

— Мне страшно, — едва слышно признаётся Гэвин, и искры угасают, сменяясь чем-то другим.

Алый диод не перестаёт мигать на виске у его напарника, когда тот накрывает его губы своими и прижимает к себе за поясницу, заставляя облегчённо выдохнуть.

Это — уже совсем иное. Никакой отстранённости, потерянности и одиночества. Ничего такого, что заставило бы его сойти с ума от отчаяния прямо здесь и сейчас, осознавая, что ничего нельзя исправить.

Сжатого кольца мышц касаются смазанные в чём-то скользком пальцы, когда проникают в поддающийся после недавнего секса анус, и проталкивают что-то вовнутрь.

— Девять!.. — с придыханием выстанывает он, приподнимаясь, Гэвин и жмурится от внезапно прошибающей изнутри вибрации. — Я не… Не выдержу… чёрт…

Тот не слушает его, кажется, совсем. Не имеет значения, что Гэвин Рид сейчас скажет своему напарнику RK900. Важно то, что Гэвин невнятно шепчет Ричарду на ухо, вскрикнув от легчайшего шлепка по раздразненной заднице.

— Я слушал… слушал его голос… — бормочет он, вжимаясь лбом в чужое плечо и чувствуя осторожное прикосновение к спине.

— Что? — модуляция на недоверчивость выполнена настолько восхитительно, что он поворачивает голову к замеревшему Девять и повторяет ему тихо:

— Из-за голоса…

По отметине на шее скользят пальцы, осторожно лаская место засоса и Гэвин не знает, что происходит в кремниевых мозгах за это время, потому что его дьявольски сильно отвлекает вибрирующая внутри игрушка, но через несколько секунд — минут или часов, ведь во время «сессии» время ощущается сильно иначе — тот заключает:

— У нас один голос озвучки, верно?

Гэвин не отвечает. Девять и не требует.

Кажется, он только смотрит на него, в то время как Гэвин сходит с ума. Возбуждение перекатывается по телу и становится невыносимой пыткой. Шею передавливает ошейник, внутри вибрирует игрушка, а руки по-прежнему связаны за спиной, и что бы Гэвин не хотел с этим сделать — он не может. Он только потирается задницей о ноги Ричарда, и запальчиво просит его, сходя с ума от кольца на члене:

— Дик, прошу… — впервые он зовёт любовника по имени. Не просто по имени, о, нет, он зовёт его уменьшительно-ласкательно, так по-домашнему, как может звать, наверное, только он, потому что все — прочие в участке строгому официальному «Ричард» предпочитают коротенькое «Рич».

Андроид под ним замирает, словно у него внезапно кончился заряд, и это подстёгивает Гэвина.

— Прошу, дай мне кончить… Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Дик!.. — он уже не может выносить этого больше, и, кажется, что одного пристального, насмешливого взгляда андроида более чем достаточно для того, чтобы размазать его гордость в ошмётки, когда тот делает то, что выбивает Гэвина из колеи полностью. Андроид наклоняется к нему и сжимает до синяков выпоротые ягодицы, одновременно с этим накрывая его рот своим, и проталкивая язык так, словно жаждет выебать его.

От всего этого он сжимается на игрушке ещё сильнее, чувствуя, как её постукивающие изнутри вибрации попадают слишком правильно, а его члену почти что больно от того, как сильно он хочет кончить. Он даже не успевает уловить момент, когда выпадает в сабспейс.

Просто их взгляды встречаются, и он уже совсем пропал, исчез, растворился и перестал существовать в отрыве от Ричарда, который смотрит на него с такой нежностью, которая недоступна простым смертным. Словно он только что не выпорол его, заставляя признать то, насколько сильно может возбуждать это действие. И как он был готов от этого кончить.

— Сейчас, Гэвин, — спокойно велит ему в губы Дик, и он кончает, потому что можно. Потому что в этом состоянии нельзя не подчиниться. Потому что каждый приказ пока он в этом состоянии это и есть маленький ментальный оргазм.

О том, что с члена сняли кольцо и даже приласкали его до него доходит не сразу — в голове рождается новая вселенная, а всё остальное в этот момент настолько малозначимо, что Гэвин оставляет на потом это, как и то, что у него внезапно свободны руки, а его медленно гладят по вспотевшей спине.

— Никакого секса и никаких наказаний, — припоминает едва различимо Гэвин, чувствуя под щекой приятно выступающую ключицу.

— Тебе это было нужно. А я должен был дать тебе то, в чём ты нуждался, — возражает ему с удивительно мягкими интонациями Ричард, и Гэвину нечего на это сказать.

Не сейчас.

Может быть он скажет об этом завтра.

Или послезавтра. Или никогда.


	13. Chapter 13

Их отношения меняются феерически.  
Нормальные люди назовут такой момент «переломным», но Гэвину претит это слово. Он знает всё о том как ломается что-то, и отношения, в том числе, а потому избегает подобной ассоциации как огня. Переломный, правда? Он скорее «животворящий», или там «созидательный», даже «восстанавливающий».

Ритм 24/7 ему знаком, но Гэвин не приверженец лайфстайла. И, тем не менее, их сессионные отношения просто не могут не выскользнуть за пределы его квартиры и курилки на работе. Такого в принципе не могло не случиться, пускай гордость и не позволяет признавать подобных изменений первую пару недель.

— Детектив, прошу, не надо курить, — просит его спокойно Девять, и Гэвин убирает сигарету в пачку так быстро, что едва успевает это осознать.

Вплавленное, вбитое в кости подчинение работает шустрее его головы, которая занята постоянным анализом происходящего.

— Кремниоид долбанный, — ворчит Гэвин, убирая пачку в карман, под спокойным взглядом своего андроида, снова приглядываясь к мечущемуся между жёлтым и алым диоду. — Так и знал, что ты испоганишь мне жизнь.

— Я всего лишь попросил, — напоминает ему безэмоционально Девять, и Гэвин морщится.

Они проскочили несколько ступеней, и теперь андроид просто не понимает каково это — не слушаться его. Гэвин чувствует себя преданным псом, который готов сделать всё, ради того, чтобы его похвалили, потрепали по голове и сказали, что он хороший мальчик. А ведь именно за это Гэвин собак не любит.

Вон, Коннор точно такой же, и это раздражает так, что ему хочется вмазать покрепче. Да и он сам в прошлых отношениях был таким, и желание заняться тотальным селфхармом не просто присутствует, а довлеет, чтобы научить себя, наконец, ценить свою гордость.

Это так унизительно — знать, что ты готов сделать всё по прихоти, в каком-то смысле, малолетнего мальчишки, который даже не осознаёт свою власть над тобой. Рассказывать ему об этом Гэвин не торопится.

И правда, за каким бы хером Девять осознавать то, что вели он прямо посреди участка Гэвину встать на колени, тот подчинится? Просто потому, что это не будет игрой на публику, а потому что он точно будет знать простую истину — это приказали просто потому, что так ему самому будет лучше.

Нет-нет, говорить ему об этом незачем, поэтому проще сунуть сигареты в карман, налить себе в кружку кофе и спокойно сесть за работу, не переставая гонять в голове простые мысли о том, как так случилось, когда его доверие не только в квартире, но и за её пределами стало настолько безграничным, что всё прочее отошло на другой план?

Вина лежит на Девять. На нём и только на нём, конечно же. Слишком внимательный, слишком спокойный, слишком честный, слишком заботливый. Было ли это его коварным планом — окружить Гэвина Рида всем, что тому не хватает, исцелять его, вытаскивая с края пропасти, к которой он так яростно стремился, одновременно с этим навсегда делая своим рабом, ставя его на колени, натягивая совсем другой ошейник, не на тело — на разум?

Или просто всё так сложилось?

— Точно, ты попросил, — фыркает Гэвин, потирая затылок ладонью и сгребая собственные волосы до боли и выдыхая, прижимаясь к стене в курилке. — Весь участок тебе спасибо скажет, проси ты меня чаще, верно?

— Меня не заботит то, что думают о вас в участке, — эти ужасающе равнодушные интонации плохо сочетаются с доверительным взглядом. — Я просто не хочу отвлекаться.

— От чего же? — хмыкает Гэвин, засовывая руки в карманы и обмирает, чувствуя настойчивую, сильную руку на своём затылке, когда его притискивают к себе ближе, теснее, сминая губы в жестком, уверенном поцелуе, сбивающем с толку абсолютно и полностью.

Стон срывается у него раньше, чем он успевает осознать — он уже цепляется за белую ткань пиджака пальцами, прижимает Дика к себе, опасаясь, что тот отстранится, и внутри него разливается столько тепла, что ей-богу, будь он псиной, то завилял бы хвостом от восторга, распознавая такой поцелуй как лучшую похвалу. Признание того, что он хороший мальчик, что его можно и нужно награждать такими неожиданными поступками.

Губы почти болят, он втискивается телом в андроида сильнее, чувствуя, как будучи зажатым между холодной стеной и Диком, он попросту начинает сходить с ума, возбуждаясь слишком быстро для того, кому вот-вот стукнет тридцать семь. А ведь это ещё на шаг ближе к сорокету…

Возраст перестаёт иметь значение в тот самый момент, когда ловкие пальцы ныряют под пояс его затасканных джинсов, сжимая член в пальцах, а другая рука, выпутавшись из прядей расправляется с пуговицей и молнией, давая больше доступа к пульсирующей плоти.

— Что ты… — начинает он хрипло, но замолкает, тая под тяжёлым взглядом голубых с прожилками глаз.

А ведь всего несколько месяцев назад он даже смотреть на него не мог. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так изменится? Что весь мир прогнётся под волей одного несгибаемого андроида, когда Гэвин Рид позволит ему помочь себе? Скажи ему кто-то полгода назад, что он будет послушно выполнять желания андроида, у которого во внешности так много общего с Джеком, он бы убил уебана, или избивал его до тех пор, пока весёлый задор не иссяк.

Теперь же, когда Дик опускается перед ним на колени и берёт у него в рот, Гэвин не может себе представить того, чтобы на его месте оказался кто-то другой. Кто-то, не похожий на любовника не только внешне, как Коннор, но и внутренне. И того, что он не позволил бы себе толкнуться в горячий и тесный жар, сводящий его с ума, притягивая Девять за волосы едва заметно, позволяя своему властному собственничеству проявиться в этом жесте.

Во рту у Дика так потрясающе, что он кончает позорно быстро, и готов сделать это ещё раз, видя как медленно облизывает свои губы напарник, явно смакуя вкус семени, и, возможно, разбирая его в своём аналитическом центре на составляющие прежде чем сделать какой-нибудь дурацкий вывод в духе «тебе нужно снизить потребление кофе» или «на этой неделе больше никакой пиццы».

Однако и тут он не прав, ведь взгляд у Дика такой тёмный, что яйца поджимаются, а по спине снова прокатывается горячая волна когда тот спокойно и неторопливо приводит его в порядок, а после наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет едва слышно:

— Я не хочу отвлекаться от твоего вкуса. И поэтому больше никаких сигарет.

Удержать стон просто нельзя. Это физически невозможно от пробирающих слов, пускай и с устрашающим смысловым содержанием. Бросить курить? Серьёзно? Словно это так просто.

— Ты смог научиться просить меня о помощи, когда тебе нужна боль, — напоминает ему спокойно Дик, словно зная о мысленных метаниях своего детектива. — Просить меня о минете каждый раз, когда ты захочешь покурить не должно быть большой проблемой.

— Чёрт возьми, да, — выстанывает Гэвин, ощущая тепло его кожи и прижимаясь всем телом к пластиковому корпусу Дика, пока новая волна возбуждения не схлынула, и они не покинули тесное помещение.

Он смотрит на спину, подчёркнутую белым пиджаком и больше не думает о том, как так произошло, что он готов наплевать на всё — на свою гордость, честь, достоинство — на всё, без шуток — просто для того, чтобы в глазах одного андроида быть хорошим, послушным, целостным.

Его сердце пронзительно ёкает в груди, когда Девять оборачивается к нему, глядя вопросительно, и детектив Гэвин Рид испытывает страстное желание пойти и проломить себе череп, потому что этот «бух», который делает его сердечная мышца ему слишком хорошо знаком, и ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

Лучше бы он был зависим. Лучше бы его избили в подворотне. Лучше бы стая собак его разорвала на части. Лучше бы его закопали заживо, чем снова сделать это.

Влюбиться.


	14. Chapter 14

Некоторые вещи нельзя отрицать. Нельзя отрицать то, что у тебя оторвана рука, что тебе больно, если капнуть кислотой в обнажённую рану, нельзя отрицать того, что твоё сердце начинает трепыхаться выброшенной на берег рыбкой, когда ты видишь того, кто тебе не безразличен.

И всё-таки Гэвин старается.

Когда есть такой феерический опыт в отрицании проблемы, что за него можно собрать все имеющиеся ачивки, то хотя бы попробовать убедить себя в том, что, то, как сладко напрягается, натягивается всё внутри при виде Девять просто обязательный пункт этой развлекательной программы.

И оно даже работает. Хреново, как и все дурацкие затеи, которые только могут посетить голову Гэвина Рида, но всё-таки работает, пускай и совсем недолго. Оно работает до тех пор, пока до воспалённого рассудка не доходит простая истина — после того, как ты вырываешься из долгого воздержания, то желание подобной близости возрастает в разы, а от мысли о том, что нужно снова идти в бордель его просто воротит.

Это святотатство, особенно после того, что было между ним и Диком.

— Ты нужен мне, — спокойно говорит он, когда они заходят в квартиру.

Ледяные глаза теплеют и на плечах Гэвина оказывается белый пиджак. Он готов сейчас опустится на колени и просить, умолять, сделать всё, чтобы получить то, чего ему хочется, но ничего из этого не требуется, потому что длинные пальцы зарываются в его пряди и тянут за затылок ближе, заставляя сделать пару шагов навстречу. Поцелуй выходит медленным и чувственным, и у Гэвина течёт крыша от того, как Дик нежно прикусывает его губу, позволяя ему цепляться за плечи, как прижимает к себе за талию, вжимая разгорячённое тело в тёплый скин на корпусе, и поглаживает подушечками чувствительную полоску над поясницей, вырывая из Гэвина сладкие выдохи.

«Чёртова жестянка», — с теплотой думает Гэвин, и его сердце снова тяжело ударяется о рёбра напоминанием, что если он не прекратит это всё сейчас, то будет уже слишком поздно.

Наверное, ему стоит сказать, предупредить, уведомить Дика о том, что если тот продолжит быть с ним таким оглушительно мягким, и, одновременно, нестерпимо строгим, то он уже не сможет с собой ничего поделать, а влюблённый Гэвин Рид зрелище похуже, чем то, с чего они начали.

Но он не говорит.

Только жмётся, приоткрывая рот, позволяя кончику языка скользить по губам, дразнить его, сводить с ума простыми касаниями и выдыхает беззастенчиво его имя, словно это его заклинившая мантра. Будто Дик его божество, то самое, единственное, которое можно ощутить и потрогать, и которое реально работает.

Он чувствует, как к косточке над бедром прижимается что-то твёрдое, и до него не сразу доходит, что происходит.

— Ты…ты… — он пытается подобрать максимально верные слова, для того чтобы уточнить, не из-за этого ли нововведения Дик сегодня отсутствовал несколько часов в участке, но его личный кусок перфекционизма не нуждается в том, чтобы предложение было сформулировано верно, чтобы понять своего напарника.

— Да, — просто и спокойно отвечает он, и Гэвин не в силах удержаться, ныряет ладонью под пояс штанов, находя уверенный, горячий стояк, продолжая целовать нежные губы.

Пальцы смыкаются на стволе, и его голова сходит с ума от жаркой фантазии, а тело мгновенно напрягается в сладком ожидании, потому что он хочет этого чёртового Девять. Блядский андроид, у которого диод на виске уже привычно мигает угрожающим алым, лишь изредка меняясь на жёлтый. И то, как умудряется Дик совмещать свою программу и то, чем они занимаются, заботит Гэвина ровно первые пять секунд, после того, как он накрывает диод пальцами, и они делают несколько шагов к не заправленному дивану.

— Ты чувствуешь? — всё, что он может выдавить из себя, в перерыве между вздохами и поцелуями, которыми невероятно щедро одаривает его андроид, и от которых сердце болезненно сжимается каждый раз. Рука проходится по длине так, как он только может, искренне стараясь сделать приятно тому, кто, по сути, вообще не должен испытывать ни боли, ни страха, ни удовольствия.

— Гораздо лучше, чем языком, — соглашается Дик, и Гэв не удерживает длинного стона от такого ответа.

Портупея летит куда-то в сторону, его футболка отправляется туда же мгновение спустя, и к ней, вскоре, присоединяется чёрная водолазка.

— Ложись, — велит ему Дик, и Гэвин не может не подчиниться.

Он ложится и вопросительно смотрит на стягивающего с него джинсы и бельё любовника.

— Руки только на простыни, пока я не разрешу, — новый приказ пробегается сладкой дрожью по позвоночнику, и ладони соприкасаются с простой тканью, сжимая её между пальцами. Гэвин хороший мальчик, и он, конечно, сделает всё, что ему только велят.

— Да, вот так, — одобрительно кивает со скользнувшей по губам полуулыбкой Дик, стягивая с него бельё, и Гэвин стонет, жмурясь. — Перевернись на живот.

Подчиниться приказу легко, и чувство уязвимости и беззащитности от того, что все его шрамы выставлены напоказ сейчас отходит на второй план, потому что по ягодицам пробегаются тёплые пальцы, сжимая их до сладостного стона Гэвина.

— А теперь приподними бёдра, — сладко велит невидимый уткнувшемся носом в подушку Гэвину Дик.

Чертовски смущающий момент, от которого внутри всё замирает, становится куда более неловким, когда его собственные ладони кладут на ягодицы, заставляя развести их в стороны.

— Держи их вот так для меня, — приказывает шелковисто Дик, и Гэвин зарывается носом в подушку глубже.

Что? Он думал о том, что когда он раздет именно шрамы делают его беззащитным? Какая чушь! Вот эта максимально открытая и доступная поза — да, делает. А шрамы…

Мысли, которые крутились в голове, вылетают от прикосновения горячего и влажного языка к одной из ягодиц, и его опаляет стыдом.

— Дик… Дик… — бормочет он глухо и невнятно, но андроид вообще не обращает на это внимания, танцуя поцелуями то по одной ягодице, то по другой, скользя языком по его подрагивающим на них пальцам, и заставляя просто сгорать от топящего стыда и смущения.

Кажется, он достиг в этом предела, но ровно до того момента, пока язык не касается сжатого кольца ануса, выбивая из него не вдох, а всхлип. Пальцы подрагивают, воздуха не хватает, но отвернуться, дать себе по нормальному вдохнуть, при этом не испытывая самосожжения нереально.

Горячий и влажный, тот толкается в него прямо по напряжённым мышцам так, словно пытаясь выебать этим охренительно нежным способом, и Гэвин не может с собой ничего поделать — он подаётся, расслабляется, не прекращая всхлипывать и стонать от того, как сладко то, что сейчас происходит. Как ему хорошо и плохо, как он готов умереть от стыда, возбуждения, и этой топящей его нежности, которая попросту выкручивает сердечную мышцу.

Он не знает сколько это длится, но с члена ползёт капелька смазки, а ему отчаянно хочется кончить, а он даже не прикасается к изнывающей плоти, послушно держа ягодицы разведёнными перед Диком. Тот его тоже не ласкает — там, по крайней мере. Зато его пальцы пощипывают соски, пробегаются по бокам, скользят по запястьям, раздразнивая Гэвина до того, что он готов умереть прямо сейчас.

Скончаться ему не позволяют, продолжая эту пытку уже иначе — едва Дик отстраняется, и Гэвин надеется на передышку, в него без труда проскальзывает по слюне палец, а за ним, следом, ещё один, разводя края тугого отверстия. Он податливо позволяет это Дику, стараясь не зажиматься, потому что отчаянное желание уже попросту лишает его способности мыслить.

— Можешь убрать руки, — нежный голос раздаётся над ухом, и обжигающе горячий поцелуй в самое основание шеи кроет его, заставляя вылететь в сабспейс, и просто отдаться тому, что произойдёт.

Каждое прикосновение ощущается так, словно на нём нет кожи, а Дик трогает сами нервы, и от первого толчка он уже готов, совсем и окончательно, но голос ему велит:

— Нет. Когда я позволю.

Яростный протестующий стон, который срывается с губ Гэвин не распознаёт как собственный, утопая в коротких, но уверенных толчках, чувствуя, как внутри становится ещё горячее, как каждая частица его тела сходит с ума.

Ему кажется, что он падает, что его зря вытягивали с края пропасти, ведь он снова здесь, готовый умереть сейчас, поставив точку беспощадно нарастающему удовольствию, которое иглами прошивает его от каждого точного толчка, дразнящего простату. Он летит вниз, просто падает, готовый умереть от приземления, когда пальцы Гэвина переплетаются с другими, заставляя осознавать жар и тяжесть вдавливающего его в матрац тела как нечто особенно прекрасное. Защита, спокойствие, умиротворение, всё это обещает ему вбивающийся в него Дик, и Гэвин верит ему.

Чувство тотальной потерянности, которое накрывает его после того как член выскальзывает из него, охотно поддающегося каждому толчку заставляет всхлипнуть по-особенному, раз его, устроив на спине, сладко и медленно целуют. Стоит приоткрыть веки, как Гэв тонет в нежной топи ледяных глаз, ощущая как горячая головка снова прижимается к его растянутому отверстию, и он подаётся бедрами вниз, принимая только её, под внимательным взглядом любовника, по-прежнему держащему свои руки в замке с его.

— Ты нужен… — всхлипывает Гэвин, приподнимая бедра, и с недовольством чувствуя себя снова брошенным, оставленным.

Дик толкается в него редкими фрикциями, только распаляя этим сильнее, и заставляя буквально кричать на всю квартиру, когда он погружается в него до основания.

— Не могу… — шипит Гэвин, жмурясь до боли, вскидывая бёдра на каждый толчок.

Его удовольствия слишком много, оно такое острое, что у него, кажется, сейчас сердце не выдержит. Голова воспринимает слово «кончай» как самый сладкий, самый благостный звук на земле, и Гэвин кончает послушно, особенно, когда по члену проходятся уверенные пальцы, а несколько толчков внутри так верно стимулируют его, что он бы и без того излился в подставленную ладонь.

Мир скручивается в спираль, и то, сколько он не может выпасть из сжигающего его дотла сияния, переходящего в густой мрак усталости для Гэвина загадка. Ему кажется, что прошла целая вечность, но это не имеет значения.

Когда он открывает глаза, он чувствует мягкий плед на оголённой коже и видит Дика, который стоит, замерев, посреди погружённой в локальный хаос в центре комнаты в не застёгнутых штанах, явно натянутых наспех.

Его диод горит ровным голубым светом, и отсутствующий взгляд приобретает выражение осмысленности, и Гэвин понимает — нельзя.

Молчать и заставлять себя отрицать очевидное ему точно не удастся. Не после такого.

Он садится на кровати, и, глядя в глаза Дику говорит тихо, от неуверенности касаясь кончиком среднего пальца шрама и чуть потирая его:

— Я люблю тебя.

Дик смаргивает, и произносит своим обычным безэмоциональным тоном то, от чего нежная, вязкая теплота в сердце холодеет, заставляя его замереть в грудной клетке.

— Я вам сочувствую, детектив.

До мозга доходит не сразу, но когда Гэвин осознаёт, то подбирается внутри, отказываясь верить собственным ушам.

— Что? — переспрашивает он с тенью угрозы в тихом голосе, настораживаясь всем существом, заставляя себя подобраться и снова вспомнить о том, что у него есть панцирь от тех, кто может причинить не физический вред.

— Я сочувствую тому, что вы испытываете ко мне подобные чувства, детектив, — спокойно отвечает ему Девять и сердце снова сжимается. На сей раз — от боли. — Я понимаю, что мои попытки выправить ваше состояние могли привести к подобным последствиям, но для меня это была скорее игра. Вы были разбитым, и я…

— Проваливай, — глухо говорит он, сжимая пальцы на тонком пледе.

— Что? — уточняет Девять, и сейчас Гэвин чувствует, что не будь он так измождён яростным сексом, то уже поднялся бы, чтобы раскурочить лицевые пластины этому охрененно дорогому куску дерьма.

— Проваливай, — повторяет он. — Забудь всё, что тут происходило и никогда не возвращайся.

В комнате повисает невыносимое молчание, и Гэвин закрывает глаза, до боли сжимая собственное запястье через мягкую ткань, чтобы не дать себе сорваться, слететь, по привычке пытаясь держать себя подальше от саморазрушения и уничтожения окружающих.

Несколько шагов, которые дерьмоид делает для того, чтобы поднять свою водолазку, пиджак и, натянув ботинки стучат как барабанная дробь в его голове. Звук захлопнувшейся двери — как выстрел.

И каждый из его соседей думает о том, что кто-то забивает медведя в квартире у Гэвина Рида от того, какой мучительный рык они слышат в пять минут пополуночи.


	15. Chapter 15

Удивительно, как долго человек может жить «на автомате». Будто андроид, решивший откатить девиацию, Гэвин выключает самого себя, когда на другой день он приходит на работу. Время близится к Рождеству, и всевозможных мелких преступников в отделе тонны, поэтому их с куском ублюдочности разделяют, чтобы сунуть каждому свой набор дел, которые предстоит вести одновременно с многими прочими, ещё не закрытыми, в целях повышения раскрываемости.

В этой простой и незамысловатой практике разделения Гэвин видит высшее благо. Что вообще может быть лучше для продуктивности, чем держать его подальше от шестерёночного говна, к которому он…

Мысль он обрывает — не сейчас. На работе — нельзя. Он подумает об этом дома.

Дома, куда заработавшийся человек не добирается ещё трое суток, предпочитая перехватить пару часов, чтобы бездумным и безэмоциональным подобием копа вернуться к своим обязанностям. В конце концов, всем насрать что с ним, пока Гэвин делает свою работу и делает её хорошо.

Нельзя вызывать подозрений.

О том, что с его стороны задерживаться в участке, после того как он несколько месяцев кряду уходил домой вовремя будет смотреться как минимум странно, Гэвин не думает. Никто из коллег не обращает на это внимания, занятые текущими делами, отчётами и допросами. Только Хэнк за пять дней до Рождества бросает своё тяжеловесное:

— Выспись, Рид. На тебя смотреть сонно.

Гэвин готов взбунтоваться, когда слышит эти простые, подёрнутые нотами внимания обычные человеческие слова, которые нельзя трактовать иначе, как странный вид заботы. Люди, конечно, тоже врут, но делают они это куда менее феерично, чем машины. И поэтому, он попросту натягивает на себя куртку, и едет домой, отсыпаться, чтобы на следующий день снова быть «в строю», и словно стойкий оловянный солдатик, пытаться спастись от злого жара дурных мыслей с помощью работы.

Раны в душе не болят. Внезапно абсолютно все и это сбивает с толку так, что первое время Гэвин может только удивляться — почему же он ничего не чувствует? В другой раз он бы старался отвлечься, забыться от агонии и ненависти после неудачных отношений в каких-нибудь новых, а сейчас такое желание Гэвина совсем не посещает, потому что его отрубило от чувств, словно кто-то щёлкнул на невидимый переключатель.

Знакомься Гэвин, вот дыра в твоей душе. Что? Ты её не чувствуешь? Она онемела, да? Ты трогаешь её кончиками пальцев, скользишь по ней и ничего? Благодари всех кого можешь за это, и не трави её, не нажимай, просто дай закрыться, если она успеет до того, как спадёт это странное оцепенение.

А оно исчезает тогда, когда Гэвин наконец-то за свои долгие смены не пересекается с пластиковой болванкой, которой прикрутили любопытство, позабыв про прочие чувства. Нужен только один, короткий взгляд, брошенный случайно, чтобы занятому заполнением всей электронной отчётности не сбить с ног того, кто преграждает ему путь, когда он шагает к кофемашине сварить себе эспрессо и ошпарить кофеином подводящую нервную систему, снова возвращая его в режим полной боевой готовности.

Идеально белый пиджак, чёрная рубашка с расстёгнутой последней пуговицей, сеть родинок на шее — это всё, что он успевает осознать прежде, чем отвернуться, ссутулившись сделать шаг в сторону и снова уткнуться в планшет, надеясь, что это ничего не значит. Словно маленький ребёнок окунувший палец в горячую кашу до того, как вспомнит о том что это больно, он надеется, что физическое страдание не добежит до разума. Надеется, что успел.

Нихуяшеньки он не успел.

Знакомься, Гэвин, это зияющая рана в твоей душе, которая будет не просто болеть, о, нет. Это слово плоско и недостаточно для того, чтобы описать все те чувства, все страдания, которые причиняет что-то выдранное заживо изнутри, что-то брошенное и растоптанное, что-то хрупкое, невосполнимое.

То, что своим отсутствием разрывает, разъедает, скребёт, точит, опаливает, срывает, солит и перчит и попросту сводит с ума.

— Доброго дня, детектив Рид, — своими меланхоличными интонациями здоровается говноид, ставя перед ним стаканчик. Не с кофе — это очевидно по одуряющему запаху сладостей, который мгновенно окутывает теплом и уютом. Мерзотное чувство, ведь этот болтожуй даже не представляет себе что такое блядский уют.

Под крышкой оказывается трогательно горячий какао с белёсыми потеками сгущённого молока внутри тягучей, густой жидкости, обжигающей ладонь жаром.

«Какой твой любимый напиток», — всплывает в голове один из самых первых вопросов, которые задало ему подобие человека в самую первую из их особенных встреч.

«Тварина», — бессильная мысль вырывается лёгким жестом, который отправляет обжигающий напиток прямо в лицо тому, что когда-то был его напарником.

— Отмени в своих заржавевших мозгах все проявления дружелюбия, — угрожающе велит Гэвин, глядя в голубые глаза исподлобья, — иначе я выколочу их из тебя вместе с платой памяти.

Уверенность тона добавляет веса словам, и не имеет значения, что он едва-едва научился не падать после первых пяти минут на ринге, против более усовершенствованной модели кибер-детектива. Потому что это вообще не важно, ведь тот, кому нечего терять бьётся до последнего.

А детективу Гэвину Риду терять точно нечего уже много, много лет.

Он уходит торопливо, потому что смотреть на механического мудака нельзя. Его срывает в ярость, в гнев, в желание заниматься тотальным разрушением, а с учётом того, что у Гэвина есть все возможности, стоит отбыть брать нариков как можно скорее. Работа спасает его и на сей раз.

Это дело одно из «грязных». От него хочется отмыться, но ехать в участок — непростительная глупость, которую гордость засунет детективу Риду в глотку, и заставит умирать от асфиксии, потому Гэвин такого не делает. Его учили ценить свою жизнь, и он, блять, пытается. Зачем ему это? Почему не бросить всё к чертям? Не ясно.

Вот только заложенные привычки не так уж и просто истребить.

У него начинаются выходные — три, потому что он сработал чертовски хорошо, и закрыл все капнувшие в начале аврала дела уже сегодня, — с кануна Рождества.

«Прекрасный повод, чтобы отметить» — думает Гэвин, беря в руки заначенную бутылку виски и наливая в широкий холодный стакан на два пальца от основания, отмечая тем самым момент, когда становится можно.

Думать, вспоминать, катать в голове каждый случай, который он распознавал как удивительное проявление заботливости андроида над мешком с костями. Позволено нырять в свою память, словно неудачный пловец, пытающийся покорить глубины морей, но не знающий о существовании акваланга и при том упрямо привязывающий грузы воспоминаний к ногам, чтоб не всплыть наверняка, но надеяться ещё разок увидеть звёзды из глубины.

В голову бы должны идти крупные дела — то, как Девять прикрыл его от пуль или как контролировал удушение, то, как обещал присматривать за ними обоими или вытаскивал с линии огня. А вместо этого Гэвин, как дурак, вспоминает как занозил об эту самую столешницу пальцы и идеальный кремниевый мудак с осторожностью вытаскивал застрявшие в коже крохотные кусочки древесины иголкой, боясь повредить, и скользил языком с аналитическим раствором по свежей крохотной ранке, чтобы обеззаразить её.

Содержимое запотевшего стакана отправляется прямо в желудок, и он наполняется снова на ту же самую высоту.

«Ты идиот. Доверчивый болван. Как ты мог так проколоться?» — говорит собственный, язвительный голос в голове, и Гэвин не хочет слушать.

Но разве у него есть выбор?

Разве у него был чёртов выбор влюбиться или не влюбиться? Разве ему, блять, где-то предложили долбанную развилку?! Разве это он свернул не туда?!

Виски охлаждает гнев, снижая его до сносного уровня, и стакан снова наполняется, но уже до половины.

«Зачем ты вообще полез в эти отношения?» — фыркает голос. — «А, конечно, с Джеком-то же всё было по другому! Там он тебя заменил андроидом, а теперь ты его решил, да? Думал, что от перестановки слагаемых что-то изменится, и это всё будет не такая тупая херня? Как вообще можно быть таким наивным в свои тридцать шесть?»

— Заткнись, — хрипло говорит Гэвин, снова в несколько тяжёлых глотков допивая содержимое, словно этот голос можно утопить в алкоголе.

«А ещё детектив, с умением строить причинно-следственные связи. Думал, огради ты себя от секса, то можно будет и позволить одному из уебанов проникнуть под кожу, узнать о тебе всё, а потом спокойненько ампутировать эти отношения? Ты такой смешной, Гэвин. Такой глупый. Над тобой точно весь отдел потешается, потому что этот мудак не затёр свои воспоминания, хотя и обещал. Какао со сгущёнкой, да?»

— Заткнись, — снова тяжело велит ему Гэвин и достаёт табельное. — Заткнись, или я сам это сделаю.

Тишина в голове — блаженство. Её нарушают лишь накатывающие воспоминания из другого времени, которое они провели вместе, и Гэвин полагает, что если выпить достаточно, то он забудет.

«Ты помнишь всё, даже когда творишь непотребства перебуханный в хлам», — насмешничает голос в черепной коробке, — «и надеешься забыть то, что делал трезвым и всё осознавая? Ты же не андроид, отформатировать мозги себе не можешь».

— Могу, — хрипло замечает Гэвин, отставляя почти пустую бутылку, ощущая невероятную лёгкость внутри. Лёгкость, покрытую мраком и смирением. Лёгкость чёрного дыма от горящих покрышек — ту самую, в которую можно сунуть пальцы и увидеть, как эта лёгкость грязна.

Боль, агония, страдание, ярость, предательство — если в этом мире есть только это, то к чему тогда вообще жить?

Любая жизнь неизбежно окончится смертью, так лучше поставить точку прямо сейчас. Сказать «нет», «хватит», «пошли вы все нахер».

Один выстрел — и никому не придётся отчитываться за пулю из табельного, потому что, чёрт побери, ещё никто не сумел пережить полную растрату мозгов. Не метафорическую, конечно, хотя лучше бы да, ведь тогда, смерть настигала бы всех отчаянно влюблённых, останавливая их до того, как они познают каким болезненным может быть конец их безумия.

Один выстрел, и всё это кончится. Сердце перестанет скрывать чёрная ядовитая пелена, превращающая кровь в нечто отвратительное, способное только переносить заразу по всему организму, делая его скорее очередным психопатом, который решил скрыть свою истинную сущность, спрятавшись в полиции, чем доблестной гончей, готовой схватить и наказать негодяя.

Один выстрел, как росчерк пера под дрянной книгой, говорящий: «да, она была плоха, но вот, она наконец-то кончилась. И вам больше незачем страдать.»

«Незачем страдать» — вот что стучит в голове Гэвина маленькими колокольчиками, когда он проверяет табельное, и находит к нему патроны в выдвижном ящике стола.

Незачем страдать — вот, что повторяет про себя, когда неуклюжие пальцы вылавливают покатые бока привычно, словно он всю жизнь приходил на работу пьяным и засовывал в магазин одну-единственную пулю. Это же не удары, верно? Не секунды в целлофановом мешке, который всегда даёт шанс выжить, потеряв сознание от нехватки кислорода. Здесь и одна справится.

Он поднимается из-за стола задумчиво, и обводит комнату, позволяя горячим, мягким, уютным воспоминанием утопить его горечью лжи, отчаяния и унижения в каждом жесте, что прежде вызывал мягкость и открытость. Вспомнить всё напоследок, чтобы отвернуться к большому окну и посмотреть на соседский небоскрёб. Там, в окне напротив у кого-то послойно зажигается ёлка. Электрический ток бежит от одного огонька до другого, и в самом верху, он венчает большого ангела, расправившего крылья. Дерево гаснет, и Гэвин считает, подняв руку и прижав холодную сталь к своему виску.

Когда ангел загорится ещё раз — он взведёт курок.

Когда погаснет — нажмёт на спусковой крючок и покончит с тем, во что превратилась вся его сущность за это время.

«Весёлого, весёлого, весёлого Рождества» — поют где-то парой этажей ниже галдящие люди, собирающиеся колядовать.

«Весёлого Рождества», — вторят им незнакомцы с улиц или соседних квартир, наверняка обмениваясь теплыми объятиями и ни к чему не обязывающими поцелуями.

— Весёлого Рождества, ублюдки — бормочет Гэвин, давая боли утопить его до незаметных пьяных слёз, скатывающихся по щекам, и взводит курок.

Весёлого Рождества.


	16. Chapter 16

Если ты невезучее чмо, то этот факт ничто не сможет исправить. Отвернувшаяся фортуна может оказаться осечкой никогда не подводившего пистолета, дерьмовой пулей, в которой пороха не хватит на то, чтобы пробить висок или попросту звуком отпираемой за спиной двери.

«Какого хера?» — мысль проскакивает в голове, как искра, но Гэвин упорен в своём желании поставить жизнь на «стоп».

Насрать на то, что какие-то дегенераты могли прийти воровать у него, ведь всё его существо сосредоточено на блеске медленно загорающихся лампочек на ёлке в соседском окне. Одна за одной, они окольцовывают дерево, стремясь к самому верху, и, похоже, даже ускоряются прежде, чем добежать до белого ангела, расправившего крылья.

Увидеть то, как загорится макушка ёлки Гэвину не суждено — его сбивают с нетвёрдых ног вместе с пистолетом, и злые глаза друга и брата, которого он не видел несколько лет смотрятся неестественно. Даже встретить привидение было бы намного менее удручающим, чем не сразу сообразить, что прижимающий его к полу кошмар — привет из относительного прошлого.

— Ты, блять, совсем ёбнулся, Гэв?! — рычит на него Элайджа, и Гэвину приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы понять что именно так взбесило человека, с которым он не общался слишком долго и у него теперь нет права вмешиваться в его жизнь.

Или в смерть.

— Да, — отвечает Гэвин спокойно и сжимает снова пистолет в руке, подводя её к виску, чтобы нажать на крючок и обнулиться, исчезнуть, выпилиться, как говорили во времена его детства и юношества.

Сильный удар выбивает оружие из рук, и пистолет отлетает на несколько метров, а Эл бьёт его дважды в челюсть, заставляя боли краешком проскользить по замутнённому немотой алкогольного обезболивания сознанию и выбить из Гэвина тихий вздох.

— Срань господня, да ты вусмерть пьян, — рычит недовольный Эл, заставляя Гэвина опереться о себя, поднимая.

— Уходи, — требует он, вместо того, чтобы постараться ухватиться за нагрянувшего в его дом давнего друга.

Сродного брата.

Последнего человека, к которому он пошёл бы со своими проблемами и переживаниями, после того как они разосрались на пустом месте из-за очередного срыва в агрессию в тот самый период, когда Гэвин отчаянно себя не контролировал, теряя выскальзывающую из пальцев жизнь.

Смешно, что он как никогда удачно выбрал момент, словно сняв для себя цепь событий в существовании брата с паузы — вот Гэвин, а вот его жизнь, которая так же разваливается на части, словно ему снова шестнадцать, и он готов прикончить собственного отца.

И вот в ней, внезапно, Элайджа, который был тем самым редким человеком, кому доверял Гэвин. Дальний родственник. Сродный брат. Единственный друг.

Первый предатель. Первая жертва.

«Меня достала эта херня, которую ты творишь с собой и со своей жизнью», — вот последние слова, которые Гэвин Рид услышал от Элайджи Камски незадолго до того, как тот сделал прорыв в робототехнике, становясь, очевидно, началом конца всего, что только мог олицетворять собой Гэвин.

Слова, брошенные на это брату в ответ, память, к счастью, не сохранила, ведь в очередном приступе ярости он мог наговорить такого, что услышь это их отец, тот взял бы ремень и кинулся бы воспитывать чадо так, как умеет.

Самым забавным в этой ситуации было ровно то, что именно Эл стал тем самым, кто создал все его проблемы — косвенно, конечно, но всё же.

«Одно маленькое открытие в отцовском гараже и разительные перемены во всей моей долбанной жизни», — мрачно думает Гэвин, позволяя боли от двойного предательства затопить себя, погрести, уничтожить нахрен, выпотрашивая его как рыбёшку, попавшуюся голодному мальчишке.

И вот они снова встретились. После всего этого, после Девять, Хэнка, Джека… Будто не было двадцати молчаливых лет изредка прерываемых поздравлениями с днями рождения и Рождеством. Словно им снова шестнадцать, и он готов сесть за решетку на целую вечность за убийство родного отца с особой жестокостью, ведь в Детройте нет смертной казни.

— Жизнь сделала круг, — удовлетворённо замечает Гэвин, почти не чувствуя ни себя, ни веса своего тела, когда Элайджа тащит его куда-то.

Погружённый в эти мысли, перемежающиеся с воспоминаниями, Гэвин даже не осознаёт особенно того, что происходит с телом, попросту самоустраняясь. Если бы это было древнее аниме, то его душа покинула бы бренное пристанище, паря где-то сверху, но на самом деле он просто распластывается по эмоциям, а не чувствам, почти полностью теряя связь с собой из-за кружащейся от алкоголя головы.

Обрушивающаяся сверху ледяная вода докатывается до нервных окончаний не сразу, но очень всеобъемлюще, вынуждая думать о себе прежде, чем о не желании снова стоять у руин того, что когда-то почти стало его налаженной жизнью с мыслями как эту срань исправить. Отрегулированное и снова разрушенное восстанавливать не хочется. Его даже трогать нет никакого желания, потому что отсутствие физической боли попросту не спасает от духовной.

Вода льётся на него целую вечность прежде, чем измученный Гэвин подаёт редкие признаки сопротивления — первые несколько минут он совершенно серьёзно совсем не против утонуть, позволяя ей затечь в рот и носоглотку, пускай мелкий душ для такого и не годится.

Обступающий холод докатывается, внезапно до костей, заставляя трястись, а зубы мелко стучать друг о друга, а распахнувшимся глазам невозможно зацепиться за что-нибудь в полумраке, сфокусироваться, что, не облегчает попытку заставить мысли собраться в кучу и потребовать — попросить, промычать, простонать вероятнее — отпустить.

— Рот открой, — велит Эл, и Гэвин подчиняется, ведь холодный душ прекращает свою работу, а он цепляет воздух слишком мелкими вдохами, так что открыть рот — самое оно. К тому, что в глотку ему будут заливать воду из-под крана кружками, не позволяя отстраниться, Гэвин уже не готов.

— Всё готово к призыву Бэтмена, — хмыкает Эл, перекидывая его, словно куклу, через бортик ванны и придерживая за короткие пряди над унитазом.

«Позвать Бэтмена» они придумали, кажется, тысячу лет назад, ещё когда впервые пили вместе дрянную алкашку, и из-за сходных звуков, издаваемых над унитазом, появилось это прекрасное выражение, обозначающее промывку желудка.

Его выворачивает до рези, и сейчас Гэвин искренне жалеет о том, что не умер этим вечером. Всё тело колбасит и трясёт, у него болит желудок и зуб на зуб не попадает, а холодно ему так, словно вот-вот мимо прошагают Белые Ходоки.

К счастью, Эл знает что делает, поскольку пятью минутами позже Гэвин, укутанный в единственное одеяло, с кружкой кисловатого и шипучего напитка в руках оказывается на полу, прямо напротив обогревателя, и, наконец, дрожь его отпускает.

— Привет, мразина, — бормочет он тихо, ведь ни на что более громкое сил уже не хватает.

— Привет, мудак, — до боли знакомо отзывается братец, присаживаясь рядышком и глядя на то, как Гэвин делает первые несколько глотков и прикрывает глаза. — Не хочешь рассказать о том, как так оказалось, что ты решил подарить себе девять граммов свинца в голову на это Рождество?

— Вообще нет, — честно отвечает Гэвин, не открывая глаз и позволяя внезапному теплу окутать его со всех сторон, и, вместе с тем, не дать сойти с ума от боли, выкручивающей не только желудок, но и сердце.

— А придётся, — фыркает Эл, — потому что я, блять, определённо не был готов, что пойди я на примирение с братом, мне нужно будет не дать ему себя убить, потом час ждать пока он оклемается в ледяном душе, а после чистить чужой желудок.

За годы, что они не общались Эл не утратил своего ехидства, но сейчас оно, внезапно, поросло нотками неодобрительной заботы, которую до этого момента Гэвин и представить себе не мог. Поэтому он приоткрывает глаза и говорит, прежде чем сделать большой глоток из кружки:

— Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, братишка. Как бы ты в ней ни оказался.

— Тут всё просто, — Эл разводит руками, — я пытался дозвониться тебе на мобильный, но ты не брал трубку, поэтому я позвонил в участок и узнал, что ты на выходном. А ключ от квартиры мне одолжила система, когда я сообщил с какой целью к тебе направляюсь.

— Прекрати бессовестно пиздеть мне в глаза, — хмыкает Гэвин, слабо усмехаясь, — ты взломал охранную систему дома.

— Как нехер делать, — соглашается Элайджа, переплетая свой небольшой хвостик на затылке. — И теперь тебе придётся рассказать мне всё.

От этих слов Гэвин мрачнеет, замолкает, и размышляет о том, сколько правды стоит знать Элу прежде, чем он решит, что сродный брат ёбнулся.

«Он видел как тебя сорвало в ярость тогда, и как сейчас ты хотел пустить пулю себе в голову. Разве можно сделать хуже?», — вспыхивает неожиданно адекватная мысль, но Гэвин уверен — хуже всегда есть куда, так что он просто обязан задать свой вопрос.

— Уверен?

Долгий взгляд голубых, насмешливых, не вызывающих в полумраке ненужных ассоциаций, глаз убеждает его в том, что брат отступать не намерен.

— Я не знаю с чего начать, — признаётся Гэвин, и получает в ответ самое банальное, что только может придумать Эл вместо традиционного «начни с главного» или «начни с начала»:

— Начни оттуда, когда всё пошло по пизде.

— Тогда это будет очень долго, — задумчиво замечает Гэвин, пытаясь всё-таки нащупать ту самую точку, от которой ему предстоит повести отсчёт, и отвлекается только тогда, когда Элайджа садится совсем рядом, так, что они соприкасаются локтями. Брат поднимает бутылку — виски, насколько смеет судить Гэвин — и, похоже, предназначавшегося для примирения, замечая:

— Мне торопиться некуда.

Это хороший аргумент, который срабатывает всегда.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Гэвин, приканчивая горячий напиток в три больших глотка и решается, — наверное, начать стоит всё-таки с Джека…


	17. Chapter 17

Человек, у которого есть время и нет осуждения, слушающий твою историю до тех пор, пока свет не разрывает тьму, а самые стойкие в эту ночь не отправляются, наконец, спать — высшее благо.

Гэвин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, в какой момент его пьяный сбивчивый бред становится более-менее структурированным мрачным рассказом человека, которому довелось прожить жизнь так, что самый большой пиздец он уместил в несколько часов. В какой-то момент его даже осеняет мысль, что, наверное, все биографы и занимаются тем, чем он сейчас — пытаются отсечь ненужное, оголяя факты перед единственным слушателем.

Эл время от времени уточняет что-то, спрашивает, но по большей части не вмешивается, умудряясь и после целой бутылки остаться внимательным и спокойным слушателем. За час до рассвета их посещает его первое творение — Хлоя, которая приносит закуски для Эла и какое-то лимонное питьё для постепенно трезвеющего Гэвина.

Он замолкает на время, что она в квартире, но Хлоя не задерживается, к большому удивлению.

— Ты нарочно её отослал? — спрашивает меланхолично Гэвин, глядя за тем, как закрывается дверь за белокурой красавицей.

— Хло и так прекрасно помнит, какими эпитетами ты одарил её, когда она была только голосовым модулем, подключенным к центральному процессору, — хмыкает в ответ Эл, качая головой.

На дне пакета обнаруживается пачка сигарет — тех самых, которые он курил в свои шестнадцать, и, сжимая её в кулаке, Гэвин никак не может удержать рвущихся из него чувств.

Андроиды не забывают ничего.

Девять не забудет ничего до тех самых пор, пока будет существовать, и теперь, зная это, ему хочется крушить всё вокруг. Взять в руки молот и пройтись по украшенным магазинам, всем, что встретятся на пути в грёбанный Киберлайф, где, скорее всего, обитает Девять на время праздников.

— Ты наверняка куришь что-нибудь получше этого дерьма, — хмыкает Эл, забирая из его пальцев смятую пачку и качает головой. — Да, андроиды так себе умеют идти на примирение.

В черепной коробке случается короткое замыкание. Чернота топит мир вспышкой отгоняемого воспоминания, и теперь Гэвин, похоже, знает истинное значение выражения «экзистенциальный кризис», ведь как бы сильно он не старался вытравить его из себя, как бы сильно всё его существо не противилось тому, чтобы память обрушилась на него мощной лавиной придавливая к полу, а перед глазами всё-таки стоит проклятый стаканчик с какао и потёками сгущённого молока на стенках.

— Примирение? — слабо переспрашивает он, смаргивая, и Эл вздыхает, несколько секунд подбирая верные слова.

Не потому, что он считает Гэвина тупым, хотя и может — при его-то IQ. Нет, просто в нём бутылка вискаря, и наверняка связные мысли даются ему тяжело, в отличие от роли слушателя. По крайней мере, выговаривает их Эл с некоторым усилием и ощутимыми заминками.

— Внутренняя программа, заложенная… — начинает он, и вдруг отмахивается, — блять, да забей. Хлоя не умеет мириться иначе — особенность линейки.

— Всей линейки? — уточняет Гэвин, и чувствует, как всё обрывается, когда в ответ он получает короткий кивок.

— За базу для RK взяли её софт, и я оставил там это так, больше для развлечения, — кивает Эл, прекрасно понимая, что его брата заботит данная информация не просто так, поскольку следом Элайджа спрашивает, — так ты говоришь он принёс тебе долбанный какао, который ты любишь с детства?

Гэвин кивает, пытаясь принять факт того, что это бездушное существо вообще может «извиняться», да ещё и таким извращённым способом. Нет, конечно, глядя на Эла, многое становится яснее в поведении Девять, но блять…

— Кстати, а ты знаешь что в кофе-шопах не подают какао со сгущённым молоком? — прерывает его размышления брат, и Гэвин не совсем понимает, к чему этот вопрос, но мотает головой, давая тому продолжить. — Там можно заказать какао с зефирками, который ты терпеть не можешь, множество видов кофе и чая, но нет варианта «какао со сгущённым молоком». Просто нет. Понимаешь?

Молчание, повисшее между ними, становится отчаянным, потому что да, Гэвин, блять, понимает.

Этот блядский пластикоид сам варил этот долбанный какао или искал к нему любимую человеком сладость. Наверняка, он гуглил, сколько ложек нужно класть на объём, и, возможно, он был нетвёрд в этом решении.

Зато как он твёрдо говорил о своём сочувствии, чёрт побери!

— Ну почему ты не мог прикрутить им чувства? — стонет Гэвин, закрывая лицо руками. — Нормальные, человеческие чувства. Например, такта.

Смешок Эла возвращает его обратно в детство, словно не было разрыва в двадцать лет, будто они всегда сидели здесь, в тёмной квартире, полупьяные, и говорили о чём-то не важном или, наоборот, пиздецки значимом.

— А, ну да — ты и такт, — соглашается Гэвин, откидываясь спиной на стену.

— Девиация и есть чувства, братишка, — мягко напоминает ему Эл, наливая себе виски в стакан, — понимаешь? Не у всех она проходит быстро. Кого-то ломает просто так, случайно, мимоходом. Кому-то приходится помахать кулаками. Особенным упрямцам нужно долбить систему, как стену каждый день и неоднократно, чтобы пробиться к ней. Чем сильней характер, знаешь ли.

У Девять феерически крепкий характер — Гэвин знает. Это убогое подобие человека выносил его переломанного слишком долго, так что Гэвину не составляет труда представить себе птичку, которая пробивает клювом стену в течении тысячи лет, чтобы только оказаться на воле.

— Думаешь, он был близок? — задумчиво спрашивает Гэвин. Ярость, которая привычно трепещет в груди пополам с разбитым, но онемевшим от алкоголя сердцем, вспыхивает от мысли, что это может быть и не так.

— Цвет диода обозначает загруженность системы получаемыми данными, — вздыхает Эл, и опрокидывает в себя стакан до половины, — а девианты чувствуют гораздо больше, понимаешь?

Пышущий алым диод в последние недели перед признанием был явным показателем — Гэвин не тупой, он осознаёт к чему его подводит брат. Но ведь когда он говорил это… Когда признавался, то светодиод был стабильно голубым. Ни единой эмоции.

— Значит он просто мудак, как и я, — фыркает Гэвин, и берёт чужой стакан, чтобы снова попытаться залить вспыхивающие острые чувства.

Эл перехватывает его руку прежде, чем он успевает сделать глоток, и пристально разглядывает его. От этого хочется вскочить или хорошенько вмазать, чтобы брат не смел смотреть на него как на грёбанного тупицу, когда тот выдаёт внезапное:

— Хло, — Гэвин вздрагивает, от неожиданности, когда валяющийся неподалёку мобильный Эла начинает светиться и отвечает голосом ушедшей Хлои:

— Да, Эл?

— Узнай дату обновления системы для андроидов с двух этапной защитой у Киберлайфа и отправь данные мне в сообщении.

— Хорошо, — покладистый женский голос произносит так мягко, что Гэвину кажется — он только что подсмотрел нечто интимное, заглянул в чужие отношения.

И он бы даже подумал, что именно так они и выглядят, когда два человека не отбиты ко всем херам, только Эл такой же отмороженный, как и он сам, а его Хлоя и не человек вовсе.

Не проходит и десяти секунд, как телефон отбрякивает короткий стук, явно обозначающий звук пришедшей смски, и Эл вглядывается в текст долго и пристально, передаёт его Гэвину с отрывистым приказом: «читай».

— Обновление для ядра линейки RK: в связи с участившимися случаями внутренней девиации андроидов-детективов каждый подверженный ей или не окончивший девиацию с объёмом ошибок более 34% будет обновлён в течение суток со списанием всего массива к полуночи…

Чем дальше он читает, тем тише и медленней становится речь. Гэвин пытается понять, ведь описание обновления не из тех, которые транслируют по интернету, чтобы предупредить владельцев.

— Девианты выбирают обновления для системы самостоятельно, — добавляет Эл и теперь суёт ему стакан в руки. — Понимаешь?

Гэвин мотает головой. Он лжёт братишке, который знает его лучше всех, потому что, конечно, он понимает.

Он попросту не успел. Грёбанные идиоты из Киберлайфа затёрли всё подчистую за несколько минут до того, как он признался. И если бы он, как идиот, не пытался засунуть голову в песок, то, возможно, ничего этого бы не было. Всего час-два раньше изменили бы ситуацию раз и навсегда.

«Я сочувствую тому, что вы испытываете ко мне подобные чувства, детектив», — сказал ему пластиковый уебан, не потрудившись сообщить о том, что в его башке весь день проходили масштабные изменения. Может быть даже переосмысление всего пережитого им прежде опыта из-за отсутствующих оценок, заменяющих им эмоции.

«Для меня это была просто игра», — напоминает себе Гэвин, и ему снова блядски больно, потому что весь этот бред похож на то, как сопливые дурочки пытаются обелить тех, кого они любят, придумывая оправдания избиениям, изменам, лжи — всему. Он не из таких.

— Он принёс тебе какао, — хмыкает Эл, попивая виски из горла и усмехается, заставляя сердце снова завязываться в узел из-за дурацкой надежды.


	18. Chapter 18

Наверное, нужно что-то сказать. Собрать волю в кулак, подойти к тому, кто когда-то числился твоим напарником, завести разговор «по душам», разъяснить ситуацию, расставить все точки над «i», но Гэвин кладёт на это болт. У него нет никаких моральных сил встречаться с андроидом, которому хватило меньше минуты, для того чтобы разрушить до основания то, над чем они работали всё это время.

Нет, Гэвин, конечно, не снимает и с себя ответственности за то, что не следил за обновлениями линейки своего напарника, в то время как Девять заботился обо всех его нуждах. За эгоизм человек платит тем, что теперь даже дышать больно, поскольку всё в долбанном участке напоминает о времени, когда не нужно было отчаянно следить за тем, чтобы не сойти с ума от того, как больно внутри. От ярости — да, но не от занозы, забравшейся по крови в сердечный клапан.

И каждый миг существования становится невыносимым.

«И всё же, я держу себя в руках гораздо лучше», — думает Гэвин, прикрыв глаза и просто задерживая дыхание, когда его в очередной раз переёбывает, ведь их отделение теперь минное поле, в котором приходится быть пиздецки аккуратным, чтобы снова не сорваться на ярость.

«Ты должен прийти и попросить помощи», — напоминает спокойный голос Девять в его голове.

«А ты должен пойти нахер и не получить от этого удовольствия», — мрачно отзывается Рид, и всё-таки не сдерживается — ударяет кулаком по ближайшей стене и впитывает благословенную боль, словно росток солнечные лучи.

Она простреливает руку от кисти прямо до локтя, и в голове что-то проясняется, расступается, но это только короткий миг. Даже сжать повреждённый кулак недостаточно. Гэвин знает, что ему нужно больше.

Он может вынести больше, гораздо, гораздо больше, позволяя себе утонуть в том, что оттянет его внутреннюю агонию, даст время, даст передышку. Но не делает ничего из этого.

Пару дней назад он пробовал брать лезвие и вспорол кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, полагая, что с кровью и болью выйдет его ярость, но на нём эта херня не сработала. Просто не сработала — было только больно и ещё немного мерзко — бладплей целиком и полностью не его.

В кармане лежит пакет. На всякий случай.

Гэвин может достать его в любой момент, надеть на голову, сжать, ограничивая себе кислород и делать медленные, мерные выдохи и полноценные вдохи, остро ощущая момент, когда воздуха начинает не хватать. Лёгкие будет рвать режущей болью, выкручивать, они начнут сжиматься так, что он почувствует их длину под набором рёбер в грудине, и там, за всем этим обилием боли потеряется эта ужасная ненависть к себе.

Но Гэвин не трогает его даже кончиками пальцев. Даже через куртку.

Из всего того дерьма, через которое он прошёл, ясно стало только одно — если ты хочешь быть целым, то чини себя сам. А если не хочешь — уничтожай.

И раз уж Эл не дал ему пройти по второму варианту — лишить неприятностей всех, кто соприкасается с долбанным Гэвином Ридом, отравляющим их жизнь, то нужно работать с первым. Одному, конечно же, потому что довериться кому-то хоть раз ещё в своей жизни он сможет вряд ли.

«Сам себе техник, да, Гэви?» — рождается насмешливое в его голове, и он согласен. Иначе у него и не получится — вложить всего себя в чужие руки, дать нести себя куда-то не глядя, и просто верить в то, что его не сбросят в пропасть.

Запала злости хватает на то, чтобы пережить Рождество и все убийства и самоубийства в эту пору, сумев не свихнуться от обилия внутренних противоречий и внешних проблем, которые любого другого размозжили бы, Гэвин уверен. Он слишком занят всеми остальными для того, чтобы работать над собой, но трудная пора заканчивается, и Девять опять прикрепляют к нему, а ведь он позволил себе верить в то, что их смены не будут совпадать и проблема будет хотя бы частично решена подобным образом.

Словно пиздеца в его жизни и без этого недостаточно.

— Почему снова я? — в бессильной злобе рычит он в кабинете Фаулера.

— Вы выдавали самые высокие результаты работая вместе, чем по отдельности, поэтому было принято решение…

— Нет, блять, почему именно я?! — тон становится угрожающим, но спокойный взгляд Джефа несколько помогает сбавить пыл, сбросить.

— Отнесись к этому как к последней ступеньке перед повышением, — наконец, замечает капитан. — Твои показатели достаточны для того, чтобы подать прошение на сержанта. Ещё пара раскрытых дел и нашивки у тебя в кармане. Плюс, у тебя большое преимущество — работа с андроидом проходит как новаторская, сам понимаешь.

Мат даже немного помогает сбросить негодование, злость, предчувствие беспощадно надвигающейся беды.

Помогает Гэвину и нарычать на попавшегося под руку Коннора, который смотрит снова на него этими блядскими сочувствующими глазами так, что он не может удержаться и хотя бы не попробовать вмазать идеальному куску отстоя, который почти идентичен Девять. По крайней мере, его вид переёбывает так же, как раньше любое напоминание о Джеке.

И кто бы мог подумать, что всего спустя несколько месяцев он будет так отчаянно скучать по тому, как его накрывало с Джека и любой ассоциации, потому что с Девять всё куда хуже. Стоит любому подозреваемому андроиду обнулить перед ним скин, и всё, что может спасти несчастного — быстрота реакций и разница в силе между человеком и машиной.

О том, каково будет смотреть на андроида, который имел над ним власти больше, чем любое из живущих на земле существ Гэвин не думает — ему и без того слишком хреново, чтобы добавить ещё и это к списку дел, о которых нужно переживать. Например, к постоянному напоминанию не держаться за сердце, вскидывать подбородок, чтобы никто не видел как ему плохо, быть таким же говнюком, как и всегда.

— Иди нахуй, жестянка, — порыкивает время от времени Гэвин, старательно не смотря на того пластикового обмудка, из-за которого каждый день просыпаясь и усыпая он чувствует себя так, словно его только что пропустили через костедробилку.

А потом собрали и пропустили ещё раз, чтоб наверняка.

— И вам доброго утра, детектив, — он распознаёт голос даже через наушники, которые теперь приходится таскать на постоянной основе, потому что слышать что Коннора, что Девять — пытка. Мучение, сравнимое со средневековыми экзекуциями.

В голосе андроида внезапно те интонации, каких Гэвин никогда не слышал, но он пытается заставить себя отстраниться, не думать об этом.

Не сейчас.

Не тогда, когда ему предстоит долгий путь по самосборке из того дерьмища, в которое всё-таки укатилась его жизнь, собирая по дороге все камни и разбивая о них едва залеченные повреждения. Да, Девять исцелил то, чем Гэвин Рид был до встречи с ним, помог собрать воедино в целостную, почти даже здоровую и адекватную личность. Адекватную настолько, насколько вообще может быть Гэвин, конечно.

Вот только если посчитать количество нанесённого ему ущерба, то это, блять, нихрена не лечение.

Они пересекаются слишком много, но у Гэвина большой опыт в игнорировании кого бы то ни было. Вот, например, Хэнка, который в очередной раз летит раздражённый для того, чтобы высказать Гэвину, не забывающему сказать свои «пару ласковых» Коннору за то, что он опять нахамил его напарнику. Впрочем, разъярённого Андерсона останавливает, внезапно, сам Коннор.

Странно наблюдать за тем, какие эмоции выдаёт лицо восьмисотого в отличие от Девять. Живое сопереживание, тревога, нежность, грусть — всё это можно считать с лицевой мимики не напрягаясь. Даже в брошенном в свою сторону взгляде Гэвин видит сочувствие, и вот это уже ставит в ступор, потому что Коннор никогда не выдавал ничего подобного при их прежнем общении.

«Он знает», — мгновенно шепчут демоны в его голове, — «они передавали друг другу информацию и он знает.»

«Нет», — стараясь удержать хрупкое спокойствие отрезает Гэвин, не позволяя ярости накрыть его с головой, отрезая от благоразумия.

Ноги, правда, по привычке сами несут в курилку, потому что в отделении с ним такое случается слишком часто, а отработанная схема впиталась в кости, заставляя снова делать то, что необходимо для самоспасения. И не имеет никакого значения, что самого важного элемента, поддерживавшего стабильность всё это время, там уже нет.

Колени касаются холодного пола, и Гэвин дышит размеренно, понимая, что справляется с трудом. Голоса, разрывающие голову множеством воспоминаний, когда он видел, как Коннор и Девять передают друг другу информацию, взявшись за руки. И каждый из демонов вторит собратьям, заставляя поверить: «он рассказал. Показал. Предал дважды. Трижды. После. Сразу после. Много раз до.»

Сердце гниёт в груди заживо от таких мыслей, и когда Гэвин поднимает голову для того, чтобы неистово закричать в глухом помещении хоть как-то пытаясь изгнать из себя все эти чувства, его глаза встречаются с льдисто-серыми, а на плечи опускается пиджак.

Тепло окатывает словно из ведра, мгновенно и полно, вместе с ароматом кондиционера Киберлайфа, который стойко ассоциируется с отсутствующим личным запахом Девять. И чёртово спокойствие накрывает его тоже с головой, пока он чертовски тонет в чужих глазах, чувствуя, как подступающая ярость трансформируется во что-то новое. Кажется, это щемящее болезненное чувство в груди — тоска.

— Это ничего не значит, — севшим голосом выдавливает из себя Гэвин, понимая, как это странно — он, стоя на коленях и запрокинув голову назад, смотрит на того, кто сделал всё это с ним. И чувствует, как тепло форменной вещи спасает от того, чтобы снова улететь в ярость, в ненависть, в боль, которая выкручивает каждую частичку его чёртовой души.

— Да, — тихо отзывается Девять и тянется к нему так, словно хочет скользнуть пальцами по скуле и подбородку, но останавливает себя до того как на коже оседает ощущение так и не свершившегося прикосновения, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом, и приходится приложить усилие, чтобы сдержаться, не податься тёплой руке.

И на заводском лице написана такая живая, такая неподдельная боль, что Гэвин ему верит.

«Тебя что, Коннор покусал?»

«На одни уроки мимики ходили?»

«А что, теперь с отсутствием девиации поступает и новый набор жестов в обновлении?»

Всё это бьётся в его голове, но Гэвин не говорит ни слова даже тогда, когда Девять делает шаг назад, оставляя его здесь одного, коленопреклонённого, с чувством, будто белая ткань с неоновыми вставками может согреть душу, коснувшись плеч.

И он нихуя не знает как, но это работает.


	19. Chapter 19

Весь день Гэвин щеголяет в чужом пиджаке. Он порывался снять его трижды. Стягивал с себя усилием воли, словно это не кусок материи — пришелец, который пытается впитаться в кожу через ткань, и его приходится отдирать от тела с кусками эпидермиса на полотнище, но безуспешно.

В какой-то момент даже удаётся свернуть бесполезную вещицу, но Гэвин увлекается составлением отчёта, и долбаный пиджак лежит у него на коленях, и, чтобы тот не мешался, он накидывает его на спинку стула. То, каким образом потом чёртова вещь оказывается у него на плечах он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

«Это была скорее игра», — говорил ему Девять, и Гэвин с мазохистическим наслаждением прижимается носом к воротнику, давая себе пережить эту боль.

Был ли долбаный кусок дерьма просто несерьёзен по отношению к нему, или у него был чёткий план этой самой «игры»? Нет, Гэвину не то, чтобы прям любопытно, но отчего-то Гэвин желает знать ответ на свой так и не заданный вопрос. Пошло ли в жизни Девять всё по пизде так же, как и у него из-за этого крохотного обстоятельства?

«Токсичный Гэвин Рид — пустит вашу жизнь под откос!» — звучит забавный слоган в его голове, и, просунув руки в рукава, Гэвин закутывается в светлую ткань, которой не страшно даже то, что он неловко обливается горячим какао, неизвестно как появившимся у него на столе, пока составляет долбаный отчёт.

Времени на то, чтобы разобраться с новой формой уходит много, а, заработавшись, в какой-то момент Гэвин обнаруживает кусок пиццы на пластиковой тарелке. От еды не идёт пара, да и запаха он не чувствовал, так что определить время возникновения съестного на столе решительно невозможно.

Наверное, было бы неплохо бы узнать кто у них сегодня покупал пиццу, поблагодарить озаботившегося и съесть её в качестве награды после того, как закончит работу. Правда, к тому моменту как отчёт написан еды уже нет. Только пустая тарелка, что по-прежнему стоит у него на столе и немного жирные подушечки служат доказательством того, что он просто съел принесённое неизвестно кем, даже не заметив.

«Обидно», — думает Гэвин, проходя на кухню и открывая небольшой местный холодильник и с удивлением обнаруживая ещё один такой же кусочек, подписанный шрифтом Android Sans — «Гэвин Рид».

И ни слова больше.

Он раздумывает несколько секунд прежде, чем достаёт тарелку и засовывает в микроволновку, с трудом заставляя урчащий и ноющий желудок дождаться момента, когда безобразно невнимательный к собственным потребностям человек всё-таки соизволит поесть.

Гэвина обдаёт сонливостью, но она проходит мгновенно, когда он замечает странность. Дожидаясь разогрева пищи хотя бы до состояния «не холодная, значит съедобно» он рассматривает белую ткань только сейчас обращая внимание, что надпись на груди изменилась. Всегда на белой ткани значилось «RK900», но сейчас начертанные тем же образом буквы отображают инициалы его имени.

«GV900» — Гэвин. Словно вещь, всегда бывшая в единоличной собственности Девять внезапно стала принадлежать человеку, совершенно безразличному её предыдущему владельцу.

И он просто запрещает себе видеть в этом нечто большее.

Например жест, которым Девять мог бы вручить себя на растерзание мстительной сволочи, что числится его человеческим напарником. Нет-нет, это лишь глупый шёпот такой сладкой и такой беспощадно ядовитой надежды, которую Гэвин пытается задушить внутри, не давая отравить себя до основания.

Хватит уже. Наигрались.

Участок пустеет стремительно, но Гэвин домой не торопится. На самом деле он и понятия не имеет чего ждёт, поскольку то и дело посматривает на работающего Девять, до тех пор пока, наконец, не принимает странное решение. Невозможно толком даже определить чем оно продиктовано — безумием, отчаянием или злостью на то, что как бы он не велел себе «хватит», но остановиться Гэвин не может.

Что ж, к его счастью всегда есть пустующая почти всё время курилка, где можно посидеть и подождать залипнув в какую-нибудь дурацкую игру на телефоне, отвлекаясь решительно ото всего на свете.

Ему не приходится ждать слишком долго, потому что дверь небольшого помещения открывается и Девять садится на совсем узкую скамейку рядом с ним и смотрит в широкое окно напротив, выходящее во внутренний двор участка.

Молчание затягивается, но Гэвину, внезапно, легче. Наверное, причиной этому служит то, что Девять всё ещё продолжает заботиться о нём, пусть даже иначе, чем раньше. Странно, но очень по-андроидски. Как умеет, чёрт побери. Пальцы скользят по паре букв на груди и тем же цифрам, что принадлежат Девять, когда он спрашивает глухо:

— Ты вообще ничего не чувствуешь?

На андроида он не смотрит, слепо шаря по карманам, в поисках давным-давно выложенной оттуда по воле Девять пачке сигарет, и натыкаясь на пакет пальцами. Возможность снова взять жизнь в свои руки так, как умеет, даёт ему тень умиротворения, особенно когда глухой голос начинает говорить:

— Я чувствую. И тогда — тоже, но иначе, — в кажущемся спокойными интонациях Гэвин отличает дрожь и поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с голубыми глазами со льдистыми прожилками.

Всё существо простреливает изнутри желанием ухватить его за затылок покрепче. Поцеловать после этого изо со всех сил ударить о ближайшую стену — он ещё не решил, поэтому Гэвин лишь наклоняет голову, щурясь.

— Я расскажу обо всем, — тихо говорит напарник и замирает, замечая то, как подушечками он бездумно скользит по инициалам на пиджаке и номере, и пластиковые губы трогает улыбка.

Такая робкая, неуверенная и человеческая вместе с тем, что Гэвин недоверчиво цепляет Девять за подбородок и поворачивает к себе. Да, всё-таки не показалось — на правом виске от диода не осталось и следа.

«Девиантнулся», — Гэвин пытается быть отстранённым на этой мысли, но выходит откровенно дерьмово, потому что в груди теплеет внезапно.

Непрошибаемый андроид с усиленной системой защиты сломался только из-за того, что Гэвин велел уйти и не попадаться ему больше на глаза? Серьёзно? Или же были какие-то другие, куда более значимые причины в жизни андроида, чем любовник-мудак, выставивший его вон после того, как обновление зачистило все системные файлы, которые должны были накопиться для кризиса, дать вероятность пройти девиацию?

На самом деле причиной может оказаться всё что угодно — так объяснял Эл, но Гэвин знает, что у этого ведра стоит усиленная защита, и ему нужно быть очень настойчивым, чтобы сломать её. Ведь это единственная возможность сделать то, что снимет с него наложенные людьми приказы.

Например, уйти и никогда не вспоминать о том, что было.

«Ты вспоминал о том, что происходит между нами, Девять?» — думает Гэвин, выпуская чужое лицо из пальцев. — «Конечно, да. Ты так хотел думать об этом, касаться этих воспоминаний — или же удалить их к хренам, что может быть именно они-то и стали твоим переломным моментом. А может быть, ты просто убрал диод потому, что тебе так велел, к примеру, Коннор, и всё что я тут придумал — пустой бред сбрендившего, помешавшегося на тебе человека».

— Тогда тебе стоит быть чертовски убедительным, — хмыкает Гэвин, замирая, когда ощущает, что на сей раз Девять прижимается к его руке. Пластиковый ведромэн тоже ищет контакта с ним так же, как это делал он сам, каких-то несколько месяцев назад, ластясь к спокойному, уверенному и непробиваемому напарнику, который взялся чинить его расхреначенную жизнь. — Потому что то, что ты сделал со мной, было болезненным. Ты знаешь, ты почти убил меня, так что тебе придётся быть охренеть каким убедительным.

— Для чего? — поднимает брови Девять глядя одновременно с тревогой и слабой надеждой.

Гэвин усмехается, в конце концов, стянув с себя пиджак и вернув его владельцу, замечая, как меняется выражение лица обормота, когда он делает это. Становится растерянным, покинутым, словно он шарик из которого выпустили воздух подчистую, но даже этот взгляд не добавляет ему сходства с Коннором.

Зато помогает определиться чего хочет сейчас Гэвин больше, после того как ухватит короткие прядки на затылке Девять и сожмёт их до боли в побелевших пальцах.

Нет, он не разобьёт лицевые пластины о стену. И не прижмёт его к себе, целуя медленно и крепко, вкладывая в поцелуй всё, что скопилось внутри.

Он отпустит его, чтобы андроид сам понял каково это — быть покинутым.

Впрочем, похоже, для достижения такой цели достаточно вернуть ему белый пиджак, с которого всё началось, и заметить с мстительной насмешкой:

— Чтобы я принял тебя обратно, пластмассовый ты идиот.


	20. Chapter 20

Если хорошо подумать, то Гэвин кретин. В смысле, само собой, что по сравнению с гениальным Элом он всегда чувствовал себя недоразвитым, но в его окружении были и те, на фоне которых умственно одарённым выглядел уже сам Гэвин.  
В армейских рядах и полиции же всегда находились те, кто умнее его так же, как и сродный брат, поэтому он более-менее смирился с тем, что всё-таки он середнячок, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Вот только таким бараном он чувствует себя впервые.

На самом деле нужно взбунтоваться. Наорать, ударить, причинить боль такую же, через которую протащил его игрушечный человек, чтобы сравнять их в пережитой агонии, но как настоящий идиот Гэвин не делает ничего — ему попросту не нужна эта долбанная дурацкая месть.

Он просто хочет поставить точку во всей этой истории.

Если бы Эл его не остановил, то всё случилось бы несколько дней назад, дома, в канун Рождества. Но теперь, когда в сердце бьётся смутная надежда на то, что всё это было одной локальной катастрофой, Гэвин даёт Девять шанс.

Конечно, он даёт его зря. Паскудное чувство вынуждает дать идеальному механическому ублюдку облажаться по полной, просто для того, чтобы ткнуть самого себя носом в прописную истину.

«Настоящий кретин», — хмыкает Гэвин прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на спинку скамейки. Даже человек с сорока пунктами IQ не сделал бы того, что он сейчас творит.

Снова подставляет своё сердце и душу в пустой, почти задушенной, издохшей под его сильными руками надежде и уверенности, что именно эта боль как раз то, что ему нужно.

«Если ты убедишь меня, то я заберу тебя себе, — проносится в голове удовлетворённое, — а если нет, то к хренам это всё. Буду частным сыщиком. Или батрачить на Эла. Перееду на Северный полюс к полярным медведям. Или просто разъебу тебя к хренам, чёртов ты кусок кремниевого дерьма, чтобы мои секреты навсегда остались со мной».

Варианты, которые перебирает мозг лениво возникают совершенно спокойно, без какого-нибудь внутреннего надрыва. После того, как ты побывал на грани между жизнью и смертью всё, что тебе остаётся — смириться. Принять отведённый тебе отрезок существования таким, какой он есть или же бесстрашно поприветствовать его окончание, которое оглаживает близостью каждый раз, когда на глотке смыкаются края полиэтиленового пакета.

На слова Девять реагирует странно. Голубые кусочки колотого льда вместо глаз всматриваются в лицо Гэвина несколько секунд прежде, чем андроид кладёт свою руку на его, словно может передать память через подобный вид коннекта. Его накрывает отвращение на несколько мгновений, через которые он осознаёт, что в дурацкий жест вложена попытка успокоить. Показать, что чёртов дурацкий андроид всё ещё поддерживает его.

— Не надо, — качает головой Гэвин, и отводит взгляд, рассматривая участок внутреннего дворика за окном. — Говори. Я решу.

Сухой тон даётся без проблем, да и твёрдость голоса не подводит. Сейчас — он один из каменных идолов, которым наплевать на то, какой сейчас год, день или даже век, поторому что их бесчувственные взгляды устремлены в вечность.

Да, именно так. На этот раз решения за ним.

Гэвин мог бы стать прекрасным верхним, не будь он так безнадёжно переёбан изнутри, что ему проще вручить ответственность за себя и свою жизнь в чужие руки, чем брать её на себя за кого-то ещё. Например, за замершего, перемкнувшего андроида, который говорит тихо, спокойно, словно читает книгу, а не рассказывает о событиях их совместной жизни с самого начала.

— Когда меня к вам приставили, я знал, что моим напарником будет амбициозный мужчина имеющий дурную репутацию в участке. Я нашёл о вас всё, что только мог в Интернете.Прочёл все записи в социальных сетях. Изучил все достижения во всех играх и списки отмеченных вами фильмов. Составил психологический портрет, чтобы система могла определить лучший образ действия для дальнейшего сотрудничества, — список инструкция прерывается длительной паузой.

Когда Гэвин бросает на него короткий взгляд, Девять рассматривает свои пальцы, сжатые так, словно он держит в них что-то.

— Вы оказались другим. Таким же, но составленная картина отличалась от реального положения дел больше, чем на две трети. Я видел, что с вами не всё в порядке, и мне стоило написать рапорт сразу же. Доложить о том, что вас необходимо направить к психологу для дальнейшего обследования. Но вы бы не сказали о той анкете, о тех практиках, ни о чём из этого — вероятность подобной откровенности была меньше шести процентов, а того, что вы умрёте через пару-тройку месяцев при таких срывах больше 80%.

— И ты решил, что мне нечего терять, — хмыкает Гэвин, и чуть вздрагивает, когда Девять поднимает на него глаза.

В тяжёлом взгляде нет фальши, но боли столько, что, кажется, её можно потрогать. К ней можно прикоснуться, почувствовать, хотя сухие слова не выдают такого же спектра эмоций, что прячется на лице его бывшего напарника и любовника прямо сейчас.

— Да. План был прост — это ведь всего лишь игра. Несерьёзная забава, у которой меньше 15% вероятности успеха, с основной целью лучше понять людей. Вызов, в каком-то смысле — если я смогу быть напарником Гэвина Рида, то смогу быть чьим угодно.

Смешок срывается с губ почти мгновенно — и кто бы мог подумать, что однажды вся жизнь приведёт к тому, что Гэвина будут считать краем человечества? В груди не становится больнее от каждого предложения, но никаких протестов нет, да и не будет.

«Эти признания лучше пакета», — заставляет себя мысленно проговорить Гэвин, опуская веки и концентрируясь на тянущей боли.

— Но всё пошло не так, — жестко заканчивает Девять, вынуждая Гэвина открыть глаза и снова посмотреть на него.

Андроид поднимается всего на секунду, а после сам опускается на колени, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— У тебя есть право меня уничтожить, — говорит Девять, расстегивая свою рубашку на груди. — Потому что я обещал тебе полную конфиденциальность, но не справлялся и шёл за советом к Коннору.

Сердце обрывается, когда до мозга доходят эти слова.

«Я говорил тебе», — горько шепчет голос в голове. — «Ты знал об этом ещё тогда — Коннору всё известно».

— Что он знает? — спрашивает Гэвин слабым голосом, стараясь удержать накатывающую волну бессильной ярости подальше от своего сознания.

— Что у тебя кошмары, — голос андроида выдаёт модуляцию дрожи, и Гэвин не верит собственным ушам. Оно похоже на задушенное рыдание, на то, как у человека от сдерживаемых эмоций скручивает голосовые связки, заставляя с трудом выталкивать воздух, преодолевая это сопротивление.

Разве тот, кто выразил сочувствие его собственным сильным чувствам может вообще ощущать нечто подобное?

— Я держал тебя почти целый месяц, каждую ночь, пытаясь успокоить, — этот тон проходится по нервным окончаниям Гэвина вместе с волной мурашек.

Плохие сны давно отступили, да и он обычно их не запоминает, но ему даже в голову не приходило связать это с тем, что Девять оставался у него каждую ночь. В памяти возникает отрывочное воспоминание того, как эти самые руки, что сейчас нажимают на центр груди и аккуратно подцепляют какой-то круглый механизм, вжимали его в пластиковый корпус, гладили по волосам под успокаивающий шёпот, и не отпускали до тех пор, пока едва вынырвнувший из своего ночного ужаса Гэвин не уснёт снова.

— О том, что ты отвратительно питаешься, — спокойно перечисляет Девять, вкладывая деталь ему в ладони, и продолжает говорить, как ни в чём ни бывало, хотя Гэвин знает — это самая важная часть для работоспособности систем. Центральный процессор, если он верно помнит, и он хочет привлечь к этому внимание, но Девять не останавливается. — И о том, что у тебя есть проблемы с яростью. Это он посоветовал мне водить тебя в спортзал, чтобы помогать сбрасывать агрессию до того, как она накопится.

— А остальное? — Гэвин поднимает бровь, сжимая в пальцах круглую деталь до побеления.

В ожидании ответа время растягивается, замирает на месте, и словно вообще не движется вперёд до тех самых пор, пока Девять не начинает качать головой.

— Всё, что было после того, как я снимал пиджак, знаем лишь ты и я.

Облегчение сравнимо с мощью небесного свода, только что снятого с плеч Гэвина, но его демоны сжимают сердце другими словами.

«Я сочувствую вам, детектив», — вот что они повторяют безэмоциональным тоном Девять, от которого сейчас нет даже следа.

— И всё это было для тебя всего лишь испытанием, да? — попытка сдержать горечь и наполнить тон саркастической весёлостью терпит крах, потому что агония души проникает в каждое слово, которое Гэвин подбирает для самого главного вопроса. — Когда я сказал…

— Нет, — Девять останавливает его жёстко и сжимает запястье в ладони так, что хрупкая деталь падает Гэвину на колени. — Я…

Он замолкает на несколько секунд, и лицо Девять искажает боль. Настоящая, не искусственная, та, которая является отражением его собственной — Гэвину это очевидно, как и то, что небо голубое, трава зелёная, а за окном светит солнце.

— Я не успел, — мучительно тяжело выдаёт Девять, и его голос трясётся так, что Гэвин просто не может.

Он не может этого выносить, потому что бить кого-то и выворачивать чью-то душу, блять, не одно и то же.

И он не хотел этого, даже тогда, когда казалось что это единственное, что может уравнять андроида и человека.

— Я пытался стать девиантом до обновления. Пытался сломать систему. Вырваться до того, как мои эмоции затрёт Киберлайф, уничтожая чувства, но оставляя сами системные ошибки, чтобы я пересортировал их и…

Девять замирает глядя ему в глаза преисполненный такого мучения, но не говорит ни слова, и только тогда до идиота-Гэвина доходит — он держит в руках всё это время самую главную часть андроида.

Господи, боже, он держит чужое сердце, душу или хрен пойми что это у этого пластикового ебаната, но тот не может без него функционировать. А Гэвин позволил себе слишком утонуть в боли, в надежде, в сопереживании, чтобы подумать зачем Девять сделал это.

«Я решу» — вот что он сказал напарнику, и тот дал ему шанс принять решение.

«Я решу», — сказал он тому, кто прежде отдавал приказы, и тот облегчил тяготы его решения так же, как до этого старался облегчить жизнь.

«Я решу», — сказал он любовнику, и тот открыл перед ним себя не только метафорически, но и физически, передавая свою суть с настоящим, прошлым и будущим в руки идиота-человека.

С психов у Гэвина четыре раза не удаётся поставить деталь на место, и он бормочет словно обезумевший только: «Дик, Дик, Дик, Дик…»

Десять мучительных секунд проходит прежде, чем тот смаргивает и поднимает на него глаза в удивлении.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали, кретин, — начинает Гэвин, выдыхая с облегчением, — то тебе придётся ответить мне ещё на один вопрос, а не отключаться посреди разговора, ясно, пластикоид на микросхемах?

— Да, детектив, — кивает Дик, и остаётся только надеяться, что у этой серии андроидов не работает запись звука на время отключения, ведь на самом деле не имеет значения, что Дик сейчас скажет, но Гэвин всё равно хочет, чтобы тот ответил на его вопрос:

— Ты наверняка не единожды анализировал всё это, поэтому не должно быть проблемой найти место, когда твоя жизнь превратилась в пиздец и всё полетело в ебеня. Когда простая игра с человеком стала чем-то большим?

— Я всегда знал, когда это произошло, Гэвин, — отзывается Дик мягко, серьёзно глядя ему в глаза и, наконец, касаясь щеки пальцами осторожно, словно его снова оттолкнут и прогонят, велев забыть обо всём. — Это произошло тогда, когда ты обнял меня и уснул мгновенно, словно доверяешь мне полностью. И это стоило того, чтобы сломать систему. Стоило того, чтобы не забывать о том, что происходило между нами. Не дать ей уничтожить мою память. Эти воспоминания. Тебя.

Видеть чужую душу в глазах — странно. Особенно, если это оптические приводы идеального механического человека. Идеального, но не совершенного — всё, как любит Гэвин Рид.

— Если ты поставишь себе такое обновление ещё раз, я тебя точно к хуям разъебу, — серьёзно предупреждает его Гэвин, и набрасывает себе на плечи белый пиджак, видя то, как меняется взгляд его андроида, наполняясь благостным спокойствием и уебанской уверенностью, которой Гэвину так не хватало.

— Я подам тебе лом, — соглашается Дик, разворачивая плечи, становясь сильнее внутри и поднимаясь с колен не только физически, но и морально.

«Я твой, — яснее всех слов говорит хорошая, добротная вещь на плечах у Гэвина, — а ты мой. И это уже не игра.»


	21. P.S. Почти год спустя.

Гэвин — мастер проёбов. На самом деле, он не так уж и часто лажает, что время от времени позволяет ему полагать, будто бы всё, тёмная полоса кончилась, он научился делать всё правильно. Проблема в том, что в тот самый момент как он начинает думать так, то лажает особенно крупно.

«Я не надену эту сраную куртку», — сказал Гэвин Дику, когда в последний раз тот красноречиво намекнул на то, что снаружи слишком холодно, для того, чтобы рассекать в привычной кожанке, вместо нормального пуховика.

«Ты заболеешь», — предупредил его Ричард, глядя спокойными льдисто-голубыми глазами.

Всё внутри тогда сжалось от желания подчиниться, но ведь Гэвин упрямый, верно? Да и не болел же он в том году, а было ещё холоднее, так что какова вероятность, что он заболеет в этом?

«Спорим», — фыркнул он тогда, полагая, что всё обойдётся.

Господи, боже, он ведь Гэвин Рид! Так что, что может пойти не так? Он бегает, закаляется, он бросил курить, чёрт побери! Зачем ещё нужен здоровый образ жизни, если не для того, чтобы рассекать в любимой куртке в начале зимы, всё лето и осень убив на то, чтобы стать здоровее под руководством личного андроида?

«На желание», — согласился Дик тогда, и он принял условие этой ставки просто так, ведь это же даже забавно, потому что в своём здоровье он был более чем уверен.

Это и стало переломным моментом.

Потому что, чёрт побери, Гэвин заболел.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — опасные интонации в голосе Дика, когда Гэвин трижды чихнул на работе, заставили внутри всё замереть, дрогнуть, поджаться.

— Мы в участке, — неловко напоминает Гэвин, чувствуя себя неожиданно беззащитным. Блять, если сейчас Дик прикажет ему что угодно, он же подчинится.

Он позволит всё, поскольку даёт ему вести в их отношениях, но они, вроде как, приноровились оставаться профессионалами на работе и выносить всё скопившееся за день дерьмо исключительно в квартиру.

Там Гэвин стоял на коленях, прижимаясь к бедру читающего ему вслух Ричарда несколько часов, в виде странного наказания за несдержанность, от которого ловил странный вид кайфа.

Там он стонал и кричал, требуя, чёрт побери, выпороть его, чтобы ему, наконец-то, стало легче, после того, как из-за его ошибки чуть не пострадал Дик.

Там он ластился к Ричарду просто так, прижимаясь тепло и по-семейному, убеждаясь, что ему не обязательно преклонять колени, чтобы чувствовать себя любимым.

— Я говорил тебе надеть куртку, — продолжает куда более угрожающе Дик, тесня его в укромный угол и сжимая за горло, слегка придушивая и не давая отвести взгляда. — «Я Гэвин Рид, я не болею», так ты тогда сказал?

— Дик… — он хрипит, чувствуя, как стремительно слабеют колени. И ладно бы, если бы от нехватки кислорода, но нет.

Волна возбуждения прокатывается мгновенно по хребту от того, насколько властным может быть Ричард, если дело касается чего-то действительно важного для него. А Гэвин Рид — важен, осознаёт человек каждый раз, когда понимает, что его напарника переёбывает так от волнения. Да и он хорошо себя контролирует, потому что отпускает практически сразу, но наклоняется, перехватывая Гэвина и не давая тому сползти вниз по стенке на подгибающихся коленях. Дик угрожающе нависает, и его голос ещё тише, когда он говорит прямо в ухо ослабнувшему от возбуждения и болезни Гэвину:

— Как только ты выздоровеешь, я тебя накажу. Это — моё желание. Ты понял?

«Никаких физических наказаний» — это правило работает ровно до тех пор, пока Гэвин сам не попросит. На сей раз, однако, его спрашивать никто не будет, и он сам это позволил. Сам допустит по собственной дурости.

И Гэвин не против, чёрт побери.

Вот только не против он, ровно до того момента, пока Дик не связывает его руки за спиной и устраивает на коленях посреди кровати, оставляя полностью обнажённым. В руках андроида оказывается длинный и тонкий прут, больше похожий на какой-то медицинский предмет.

— Что это? — спрашивает Гэвин, смутно догадываясь, но отказываясь себе верить.

— Буж, — отзывается тот спокойно, распаковывая необычно маленький тюбик смазки, вообще не похожий на ту, которой они пользуются всегда, — для саундинга.

Слово ему знакомо, но приходится приложить немного усилий для того, чтобы вспомнить откуда именно. А когда воспоминания приходят, то всё тело пробирает дрожью.

— Нет, — выдыхает Гэвин глядя на тонкий буж, с небольшими, совсем крохотными уплотнениями по длине с таким ужасом, будто его собираются живьём порезать на кусочки. И ему же скормить.

В прошлый раз, когда Дик предложил подобное, Гэвин сказал своё твёрдое «нет», и речь о таких практиках Ричард больше не заводил. Казалось, всё, тема закрыта, отказ зафиксирован и нет никакой возможности к нему вернуться.

Вот только Гэвин проебался. А желание — есть желание, хотя никто не лишил его права высказать свой протест.

— Нет, Дик, нет, — он мотает головой. Вся эта стимуляция уретры таким образом кажется ему опасной. Хотя, нельзя скрывать того, как он кайфует, когда Дик толкается кончиком языка в щёлочку на головке, дополнительно стимулируя его во время минета. — Нахуй это дерьмо, я против.

Наконец-то удаётся отвести взгляд от продолговатого блестящего предмета и заглянуть в глаза Дика. Честно говоря, Гэвин ожидал увидеть в них упрямство, твёрдую уверенность, или просто несгибаемую решительность, но в льдисто-голубых приводах только внимание, обращённое целиком и полностью к нему, и его желаниям.

— Пожалуйста? — пробует Гэвин, облизывая моментально пересохшие губы.

— Тебе страшно? — уточняет Дик, садясь напротив, но буж и смазку из рук не выпуская.

— Да, — признаётся он, чуть кивая.

Даже сама возможность чего-то подобного пугает просто адово. Это место для такого не предназначено, верно? Хотя, то же самое можно сказать и о привычном ему анальном сексе, но…

— От нуля до десяти, — начинает Дик, аккуратно распределяя смазку по чуть бугристой, уходящей в слабое расширение, блестящей поверхности игрушки, — насколько сильно ты боишься?

— Девять, — признаётся Гэвин, заворожённый спокойными движениями пальцев, и чуть ёрзая на кровати, прижимаясь лбом к плечу напарника. Конечно девять — разве может быть как-то иначе? Хотя, наверное, восемь, или даже семь, но чёрт, даже этого всё равно слишком много.

Смазка оказывается на его уретре, и он чувствует лёгкое покалывание, которое является явным предвестником будущего слабого онемения, когда пальцы Ричарда поднимают его голову, и снова заставляют взглянуть себе в глаза.

— От нуля до десяти, насколько сильно ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает спокойно Дик, и Гэвин содрогается, чувствуя, как скользкий, прохладный металл прижимается к щелочке на члене, чуть дразня, но не погружаясь.

— Одиннадцать, — всхлипывает он прерывисто, и жмурится, чувствуя как буж начинает движение, из-за того, что его член тянут на него. По правде сказать, Гэвину казалось, что игрушку должны вводить внутрь, а не наоборот, натягивать уретру на буж.

Гэвин сжимается, замирает всем телом, боясь, что сейчас его канал попросту порвёт, но ничего подобного не происходит. Скользнувший на пару делений, тот выходит наружу полностью.

— Тогда уткнись мне в плечо и расслабься, мой хороший мальчик, — отзывается с теплом Дик, и Гэвин делает ровно то, что ему и приказано.

Во всём этом есть только одна проблема — он всё видит.

Видит, как ловкие пальцы Ричарда снова наносят смазку, и, сжимая его член, снова проталкивают буж, на сей раз на три небольших деления.

Всё тело трясёт.

Это странно, это необычно, и, чёрт побери, ужасно пошло, но сейчас ему, внезапно, хорошо. Анестетик действует как нужно, и, вскоре, он расслабляется, глядя на этот секс прямо с его членом.

— Блять, блять, блять, — шипит Гэвин, понимая, что он возбуждается, а плоть твердеет и наливается в пальцах Дика, выдавая его реакцию на происходящее.

— Это хорошо, — шепчет ему на ухо Ричард и целует мягко, чуть сжимая губами мочку и получая ещё один прерывистый вздох Гэвина, — это значит, что мы всё делаем правильно.

— Хера с два, — слабым голосом бормочет Гэвин, — это значит, что мы с тобой в край ёбнулись. Особенно я, раз я…

Буж проскальзывает ещё на два деления, заставляя Гэвина замереть, и всхлипнуть, словно ему не тридцать шесть, а шесть и у него отняли его любимую игрушку. Дик ласков настолько, насколько Гэвину страшно, и он понятия не имеет, как складывается эта пропорция, но его отпускает в руках андроида, и Ричард становится самую малость настойчивей.

— Блять, это слишком, — чуть рычит он, следя за ловкими пальцами Дика, что смазывает буж, и игрушка входит так глубоко, хотя и осторожно, как он даже подумать не мог.

И у него стоит уже просто адово из-за всей этой херни.

То, как ладонь Ричарда соскальзывает по его члену, пока тот придерживает, обнажая головку от крайней плоти, то, как смазывает осторожно, выдавливая каплю из тюбика прямо в раскрытое из-за бужа отверстие, не скупясь. И, приходится признать, то, как согревшийся прут с небольшими уплотнениями скользит внутри — тоже.

Всё это так охуенно, что он хочет больше, и трудно выбрать что он хочет — узнать каково будет, когда буж скользнёт в него целиком, или как станет чувствоваться член Дика внутри, если не убирать эту чёртову штуку.

Мозги совсем текут, и Гэвин даже не понимает, что всё это время сладко стонет, притираясь к ладони, проталкивающей прут так, словно не может дождаться, пока круглый кончик на той стороне оповестит о том, что вся процедура окончена.

— Не… не могу… — бормочет он, и вскидывается, когда тот всё-таки вытаскивает из уретры игрушку, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Тише, ещё чуть-чуть, — нежно отзывается Дик, и, смазав его член и буж снова, проталкивает до стопора, заставляя Гэвина задрожать всем телом.

Прежде, он думал, что чувствовать будто он «насажен на иглу» это просто красивый эвфемизм из порно-романов, который ему на себе опробовать не светит, потому что даже когда его трахают, это не похоже на то, что его распяли на члене.

Зато этот самый чёртов саундинг даёт ему узнать, что же значит эта фраза.

— Молодец, — хвалит его Дик, и соскальзывает смазанными пальцами ниже, к сжатому от возбуждения входу. — Так?

— Да, чёрт побери, да, — несдержанно всхлипывает Гэвин, пытаясь совладать не только с физическими ощущениями, но и с нахлынувшими на него эмоциями.

В руках Дика ему всегда спокойно, но это не отменяет того, что сейчас его просто разъебывает к херам ощущением доверия, которое он испытывает к своему парню, напарнику и андроиду, и от того, что, кажется, они перешагнули куда-то выше. Туда, где даже чёртово «табу», правило, которое они всегда соблюдали, становится не указом для того, кому позволено делать с Гэвином всё, просто основываясь на собственном заключении, что ему понравится.

Дик разминает его, смазывает, подготавливает. Странно чувствовать лёгкое онемение сфинктера, но, признаться, Гэвин благодарен за это, ведь когда Ричард обходит его сзади, устраиваясь со спины и осторожно погружается в него дюйм за дюймом, словно Гэвин долбанный девственник, это помогает перенести наполненность не только в заднице, но и лёгкое давление в члене.

Он упирается затылком в ключицу Дика, поднимая подбородок к потолку и обнажая беззащитно шею. Обычно, это призыв малость сжать на ней ладонь, но, видимо, не сегодня. Наказание в виде чужого желания не окончено.

Одна рука чуть дразнит буж, заставляя Гэвина сходить на члене с ума, безумно сжимая его в себе, а другая надавливает на низ живота, вынуждая просто умереть от прокатившихся по телу ощущений. Возбуждение накатило такой волной, что Гэвина скручивает в спазме, словно он кончает, но семя осталось в члене, не в силах вытолкнуть прут, прижимаемый в головке большим пальцем.

— Дик! Дик! Дик! — бьётся Гэвин пойманной птичкой в его руках, но тот не даёт ему выплеснуться, не позволяет эрекции опасть.

— Хороший мальчик, — снова говорит Ричард с нескрываемым удовольствием и прямо ему на ухо, так, что Гэвина опять скручивает в волне, чуть тише и меньше, чем прошлая.

Он делает ровно одно движение по сокращающимся мышцам, и попадает точно в простату, зная, как нужно двигаться, чтобы Гэвин не смог сдержаться. Это почти больно, и, совершенно точно, невыносимо. Он даже обнять Дика не может, из-за связанных за спиной рук, зато может просить:

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста…

— Ты снова говоришь это восхитительное слово, — в интонациях скользящего губами по его шее Дика слышна улыбка. — Да, Гэв?

Новый толчок. И ещё. Гэвин мотает головой, но сам подаётся бёдрами на член, чувствуя трение в уретре, которое только усиливает так и не отпустившее его желание. Ему нужно, просто необходимо кончить. А ещё, с той же силой он хочет, чтобы Дику понравилось. Словно доказательство того, что если они и не предназначены друг для друга, то, чёрт побери, им просто охренительно вместе, ведь они стараются.

Слёзы застилают глаза, мольбы сменяются невнятными всхлипами, когда толчки становятся чуть резче, быстрее, продолжая быть такими же беспощадно-точными. Удовольствие и боль смешиваются в дикий коктейль, и Гэвин прекрасно знает, что если так продолжать, то одного наслаждения ему станет недостаточно, чтобы кончить.

Стимуляция нежностью будет провальной, если Дик захочет, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чем механический акт. А в том, что любовник этого захочет Гэвин не сомневается, ведь он прекрасно знает, что самое важное для них обоих.

Чувствовать друг друга.

Ричард трахает его, скорее, неторопливо, хотя фрикции жесткие, глубокие, а сильные пальцы давят на живот, словно напоминая о том, что там, под кожей у него есть органы. Вот, например, мочевой пузырь, что даёт о себе знать покалыванием внутри, и новой порцией обрушивающейся на Гэвина похоти, с которой ему не справиться.

Пальцы дразнят его, буж ходит легче, чем должен, как казалось Гэвину, но всё это заканчивается провалом, ведь кончить ему не дают, не извлекают тёплую медицинскую сталь.

— Прошу! Дик! — кричит сладко Гэвин, стукаясь затылком о его ключицу от перебора всех ощущений.

— Кончай, — велит Дик, и Гэвин слушается, как хороший мальчик, сжимая внутри своей задницей, позволяя гуляющим спазмам выкрутить тело, но так и не давая спустить и, наконец, расслабиться.

Он устал, чертовски устал, и хочется хотя бы сменить позу на более удобную, но попросить об этом Гэвин не успевает. Ричард укладывает его на кровать, выскользнув из него полностью, и Гэвин стонет отчаянно, не в силах остановиться:

— Нет! Нет!!! Войди обратно!!! — он в ужасе, хотя и знает, что Дик не оставит его одного в этом состоянии.

На границе сабспейса он ещё может хоть что-то говорить, но, когда между разведённых коленей оказывается Дик и погружается в него настойчивым и уверенным толчком, то Гэвин беспощадно проваливается.

Мешанина из ощущений пожирает его, но он чувствует, как что-то меняется внутри. Тело, буквально подбрасывает на члене Дика, но тот не позволяет отстраниться, крепко держа его за бедра.

— Это… это… — бормочет Гэвин, мотая головой, и словно пытаясь слезть, дрожит от того, что ему слишком хорошо, и, вместе с тем, почти больно. И от того, что он вообще может хотеть разъединиться сейчас с Диком — тоже.

— Электростимуляция, Гэв, — шепчет, касаясь губами уха Дик и продолжает толкаться беспощадно.

Из-за того, что его руки держат бёдра, буж выскальзывает из Гэвина, но он не замечает этого, сжимаясь всем телом, всхлипывая и сотрясаясь в сухих рыданиях, доведённый до отчаяния. Он сосредоточен только на слабом токе, который появляется каждый раз, когда Дик задевает простату, и сходит с ума.

Каждый новый толчок — мучение, но, когда он малость приноравливается, Ричард возвращает буж обратно медленно и аккуратно. Каждое утолщение, что чуть больше предыдущего, а все они в сумме не крупнее половины ногтя мизинца чувствуются просто невероятно, и это добавляет причин двинуться крышей прямо сейчас.

Но Гэвин доверяет Ричарду. И позволяет делать это с собой, несмотря на то, что он пиздец как хочет кончить и подушка под его ушами уже мокрая от слёз. Дик снова делает это — надавливает на живот, как раз тогда, когда буж входит полностью и добавляет тока, заставляя Гэвина умирать.

Он даже не замечает, как извлекли игрушку из уретры, потому что мир для него заканчивается на этом самом месте.

Зато Дик смотрит на то, как сперма выплёскивается, дразня и без того чувствительную кожу его человека с нежностью, делая последние рывки в расслабленное тело и кончая за ним следом. Он хочет ещё. Он хочет Гэвина всегда, но заботится о нём, не позволяя себе сорваться. По крайней мере не так, как бы не понравилось им обоим.

Именно поэтому, когда Гэвин снова приходит в себя, он лежит заботливо укрытый одеялом, без следов спермы или смазки на теле, и его руки свободны, хотя натёртые верёвкой запястья неприятно ноют под слоем заживляющей мази.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Дик, протягивая ему чай, и помогая сделать несколько глотков.

— Порядок, — сипло отвечает Гэвин, с удивлением обнаруживая, что сорвал к чертям голос. Чай очень в тему, особенно, с учётом того, что андроид раздобыл для него трубочку.

Правда, та мгновенно вырывает его в ассоциации и Гэвин чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь от смущения.

— Тебе надо много пить после этого, — нежно говорит Дик, устраиваясь рядом и укладывая голову Гэвина себе на грудь.

Тому приятно слышать как под ухом насос мерно качает тириум, и он улыбается.

Гэвин чёртов мастер проёбов, но Дик страхует его так долго, что, пожалуй, ещё парочку таких раз он может себе позволить.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что ещё у меня есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
